


El Lobo Elige, El Humano Opina y El Destino Decide.

by Stiles_Derek



Series: Te Amare por Siempre [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead People, Drama, Español | Spanish, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Family Secrets, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, The true about history Derek y Stiles, Time Travel, post season 3B
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Derek/pseuds/Stiles_Derek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<img/></p><p>
</p>
<h1>Sinopsis</h1><p> 
Esta es la historia oculta entre Derek y Stiles y las respuestas a muchas preguntas; ¿Por qué Stiles reconoce a Derek cuando Scott y él se lo encuentran en el bosque?, ¿Por qué cuando el kanima ataca a Derek, Stiles y Érica, Derek se preocupa más por que Stiles escape que por su beta que esta inconciente en el suelo?, ¿Cómo es que Stiles aserto sobre quién era el que controlaba al kanima sin fundamentos contra esta persona?, ¿Por qué en el tablero de ajedrez que Stiles acomoda cuando esta poseído Derek es el rey?, ¿Por qué Derek sueña precisamente con Stiles cuando le disparan en su apartamento?
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
>  Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV así como sus personajes. Yo solo he agregado unos cuantos.  
>    
>  Si les es un poco difícil entender el Fic espero que estas notas les ayuden un poco:  
>    
>  1- Este fic se sitúa al final de la tercera temporada 3B.  
>    
>  2- En un futuro no muy lejano Derek y Stiles están casados y tienen hijos.  
>    
>  3- Tres de los cuales tienen ciertas habilidades especiales;  
>  Alfa-Viaja en el tiempo  
>  Ulf-Escudos (o campos de fuerza como quieran llamarlo)  
>  Darren-Su mordida de hombre lobo es un tanto especial (se explica mas adelante en el fic)  
>    
>  4-Debido a la habilidad de Alfa (ese es su nombre no su estatus como hombre lobo) es posible que dentro del fin se lo encuentren estando en dos lugares al mismo tiempo (y eso creo que ha generado un poco de confucion pero recuerden "viaja en el tiempo" ).  
>    
>  5-En este fic se relatara los hechos de las temporadas 4, 5 y 6 con pequeños cambios y saltos en el tiempo. Así que cuando vean que aparece una **fecha en negritas** es por que es un salto en el tiempo ya sea al futuro o al pasado y de la misma manera cuando se regrese a la linea de tiempo normal aparecerá una frase diciendo **Volviendo al presente** lo que indica que en salto en el tiempo termino y seguimos con los hechos que ya conocen y que pasaron en la serie.  
>    
>  6- Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntármela en un comentario y tratare de responder a la brevedad.  
>    
>  7-A mi me gusta poner imágenes en el fic por que soy muy visual y en ocasiones cuando yo leo un fic me cuesta imaginarme ciertas situaciones, pero igual pueden ignorarlas si en su mente se ve mejor que en la imagen.  
>    
>  8- Por lo mismo de las imágenes cabe destacar que la mayoría son de internet no obstante algunas si las hice yo (como el árbol genealógico de la familia Hale-Stilinski, el escudo familiar, etc) y si quieren ver mas puedes hacerlo en Tumblr; <http://elloboelijeyelhumanoopina.tumblr.com/>  
> 

# Uno

_Solo los sueños y los recuerdos son verdaderos,_  
_ante la falsedad engañosa de lo que llamamos el presente y la realidad._  


-Alejandro Dolina- 

**Derek:** -¿Era un sueño?- me pregunta Stiles, está parado a mi izquierda y con esa expresión en su cara, de que está escuchando lo que le estás diciendo y te está prestando atención o bueno toda la que es capaz de prestarte.  
-En realidad era… era más parecido a una pesadilla- contesto un poco nervioso.  
-Vale, ¿Y qué pasaba?  
-Comenzó con esos cazadores que nos atraparon a Peter y a mí cuando dejamos a Cora. Era una familia liderada por un hombre llamado Severo.  
-Irrumpieron en mi apartamento, eran cinco e iban armados.  
_-Ahora, amigo vas a contarnos lo de la loba- me pregunta el que parece ser el líder del grupo._  
_Cuando el tipo se da cuenta de que no voy a hablar, vuelve a preguntar esta vez poniendo especial cuidado de enseñarme su arma antes de hablar._  
_-¿Dónde está la chica lobo?_  
_-Simplemente deberías continuar y matarme, porque nunca encontraras a Cora._  
_-¿Cora?- pregunta extrañado._  
_-¿Quién demonios es Cora?_  
En ese momento me doy cuenta de que no estamos hablando de la misma loba, lo que no hace más qué confundirme: ¿Quién es esa loba de la que hablan?, ¿Qué les hizo para que la busquen tanto? Y ¿Por qué creen que yo la conozco?  
Pero no puedo formular ni una sola de estas preguntas, ya que en ese momento alguien lanza una granada de humo, la cual golpea la pared y cae al suelo, en seguida todo el apartamento se llena de humo y escucho como el sujeto con el que estaba hablando les ordena a los demás cazadores que disparen al intruso acto seguido escucho gritos y disparos que cesan después de un rato, solo hay unos segundos de silencio antes de que escuche otro disparo más, entonces siento un dolor en el pecho y me doy cuenta de que al que le dispararon fue a mí.  
-¿Quién era?- la voz de Stiles suena entre intrigada y preocupada.  
-Hay un montón de mitos sobre como las personas pueden convertirse en un hombre lobo- respondo, evitando la pregunta que tengo miedo de responder.  
-Por lo general es una mordedura, también hay uno sobre el agua de lluvia.  
-Beber agua de lluvia del charco de una huella de hombre lobo- especifica Stiles  
La verdad no me sorprende que lo sepa obviamente debe de haberse puesto a investigar sobre los hombres lobo, después de todo su mejor amigo es uno.  
-Hay otro que dice que por un arañazo puedes ser convertido pero solo si las garras se clavan lo suficiente.  
Stiles que hasta ese momento había estado parado se acerca y toma asiento en la banca que esta frente a mí y me mira con cara de preocupación.  
-Derek, si esto es un sueño, ¿Por qué pareces tan preocupado?  
-Porque no recuerdo haberme despertado- explico y de repente me siento nervioso y asustado, más de lo que recuerdo haber estado en mucho tiempo.  
-Así que dime, ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-¿Cómo sabes si sigues soñando?- le vuelvo a preguntar.  
-Tus dedos, en sueños tienes dedos de más.  
Sin pensarlo y como si fuera un acto reflejo tomo la mano izquierda de Stiles y la levanto a la altura de su cara para poder verla y…¡No!… ¡No puede ser! Stiles tiene seis dedos en el momento en que termino de contarlos el dolor del pecho vuelve, parpadeo aturdido y ya no estoy en los vestidores del instituto con Stiles, estoy en mi apartamento hay humo por todos lados y tengo una bala en el pecho, de repente soy incapaz de mantenerme en pie y caigo de rodillas al suelo.  
Y caigo en la cuenta de que esto no es un sueño, no, el sueño era el que tenía con Stiles pero entonces eso significa que quien acaba de dispararme es…, es imposible pero no hay otra explicación si el sueño era con Stiles.  
-Es real.  
-Eres real- pero más que decírselo a la persona que me disparo me lo digo a mi mismo porque aún no puedo creer que esto no sea un sueño.  
-Así es Derek- Kate sale de entre la espesa masa de humo y me observa con una mirada socarrona y antes de hablar podría jurar que me sonrió.  
-Y si verme es una sorpresa, mira esto.  
De repente sus ojos se vuelven de un color verde chillón y la cara poco a poco se le va poniendo azul y en el contorno le salen manchas que parecen triángulos negros a la par que le cresen un par de colmillos muy afilados todo esto mientras me ruge y yo empiezo a perder la conciencia, posiblemente sea debido a que la bala es de acónito pero justo en ese momento escucho a alguien decir mi nombre  
-¡Derek!- y reconocería esa voz donde sea es…  


**Stiles:** -¡Derek!- grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras voy subiendo los últimos escalones para llegar a su piso, pues con la prisa que llevaba no me detuve a esperar el elevador, en cambio subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta del apartamento de Derek esta ya está abierta, escucho un rugido y sin pensarlo dos veces entro.  
Lo primero que veo al entrar es que hay una capa densa de humo lo cual me hace pensar que tal vez el apartamento se está incendiando pero lo descarto enseguida pues contrario al humo provocado por el fuego este no me provoca tos ni me dificulta el respirar, solo me hace difícil ver, así que comienzo a caminar a ciegas y casi me caigo al chocar con lo que creo es un mueble, pero cuál es mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que acabo de tropezar con un hombre inconsciente en el suelo, gracias adiós el humo se está empezando a disipar lo cual me hace más fácil percatarme de que no solo es uno sino que son unos seis o cinco hombres los que están regados por el suelo, pero ni siquiera tengo oportunidad de obsérvalos por más de unos segundos cuando lo escucho.  
-Stiles… sal de aquí- nada más oírlo me congelo donde estoy, es Derek, yace en el suelo de rodillas y frente a él y dándome la espalda esta parada una mujer que sostiene un arma en la mano derecha, de repente la mujer advierte mi presencia por que se voltea para verme y otro poco y me orino ahí donde estoy parado.  
Es… es que la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que sea, pero si estoy seguro o casi seguro de algo no es una mujer lobo, parece un maldito poquemón, su piel es azul, si ¡AZUL!, tiene ojos verdes pero no un verde bonito sino más bien un verde fosforescente, también tiene colmillos pero más delgados que los de un lobo o bueno que cualquier lobo que yo haya visto, pero lo que me llama la atención es su mirada de asesina en serie me recuerda a… ¡No puede ser!  
-Kate Argent- estoy atónito, que no se supone que estaba muerta.  
-Eres Stiles Stilinski, ¿Cierto?  
-Si  
-¡Que salgas!- grita o más bien susurra Derek, en ese momento vuelvo a centrarme en lo que me trago hasta aquí en primer lugar, él.  
-Derek aguanta, vas a estar bien  
-Te voy a llevar con Deaton- cuando voy a dar un paso en su dirección escucho la risa de Kate.  
-No lo creo.  
-Stiles tengo una duda cuál es tu maravilloso plan para sacar a Derek de aquí, porque ya use mi olfato y no detecto a ninguno de tus amigos lobo cerca, así que dime en serio creíste que tú solo podrías detenerme y salvar a Derek.  
La verdad es que mi maravilloso plan es prácticamente inexistente, ahora que lo pienso cuando Ulf y Alfa me hablaron para decirme que Derek estaba herido no me avisaron que la supuestamente muerta Kate Argent estaría esperándome, la verdad es que tampoco les di mucho tiempo para que lo hicieran, pues en cuanto mi cerebro proceso las palabras Derek y herido, les colgué y salí corriendo de mi casa rumbo a su apartamento, así que tendré que improvisar ese plan sobre la marcha.  
-La verdad es que pensaba que con mi indudable atractivo y carisma sería suficiente para convencerte de dejarnos ir- le respondo nervioso, espero ganar tiempo hasta que los chicos aparezcan para salvarnos, porque tienen que aparecer, ¿No?, después de todo no nos pueden dejar morir, porque si eso sucede ellos también morirán o desaparecerán pero para el caso es lo mismo.  
La risa de Kate me saca de mis pensamientos, me está mirando divertida y me regala una sonrisa antes de hablar.  
-Bueno chico bonito y carismático debo decirte que ese es posiblemente el peor plan de la historia, es una lástima que tenga que matarte, no puedo dejar que nadie sepa que sigo viva, pero eso no significa que no pueda entretenerme con ustedes dos un rato- la sonrisa que me regala junto con esta frase no tiene nada que ver con la otra que era porque le divertía mi forma de pensar, esta es una sonrisa de asesino en serie de película de terror.  
-Voy a divertirme jugando con ustedes dos- dice mientras da un paso en mi dirección  
-Estoy muerto- es lo único que atino a decir cuando hace ademan de caminar hacia mí, pero antes de que llegue siquiera a más de la mitad del camino Ulf y Alfa aparecen atrás de ella.  
-Lo siento pero voy a tener que esperar mi turno, porque no soy el único que quiere jugar contigo- justo cuando termino de hablar ella olfatea el aire y su cara se llena con un gesto de compresión, así que se da la vuelta para encarar a los dos lobos que acaban de llegar y les ruge mientras les apunta con el arma. 

**Ulf:** Nada más Alfa nos trajo al apartamento de nuestro papá Derek, lo primero que vimos fue a esa tipa loca, la tal Kate. También estaba nuestro papá Stiles, ¡Dios! Tengo que convencer a Alfa para me traiga más seguido a verlo, es como estar con mi hermano gemelo perdido, ahora entiendo por qué mi papá Derek dice que: aunque él y yo nos parezcamos físicamente siempre le recuerdo a mi papá Stiles cuando era más joven y se andaba metiendo en líos todo el tiempo.  
-¿Vamos a jugar a los policías?- pregunta Alfa, y o por dios hay esta ese tono de voz que usa siempre que está enojado el cual suena básicamente como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de matar a ese alguien que lo hizo enojar.  
¿A que no adivinan quien es ese alguien al que Alfa quiere matar ahora mismo?, les daré una pista es una persona a la que le hablamos por teléfono para avisarle que Derek había sido herido y nada más escuchar esto nos colgó, o bueno me colgó y ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar y decirle que no se preocupara porque nosotros ya íbamos a ir por Derek y lo llevaríamos con Deaton, que él se fuera directo a la veterinaria y nos esperara allá, y hablando de esa personita.  
-Ve con Derek- le ordeno a Stiles sin apartar la mirada de Kate, la cual nos observa como evaluando el nivel de amenaza que representamos mi hermano y yo. En ese momento una idea cruza por mi mente, bueno más que una idea es una broma privada de la familia Hale Stilinski, así que le muestro mi más grande y según mi papa Derek; maquiavélica sonrisa mientras le hablo.  
-Que lastima, a mí me aburre ese juego… mejor juguemos otra cosa.  
-Veras Kate hay un juego muy divertido que inventamos en nuestra familia- Alfa y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice antes de gritar al unísono.  
-¡Quemados-Lobos!  
Kate se tomo nuestro grito como una señal de peligro porque nos dispara en el momento en que posamos la mirada en ella de nuevo, pero es muy tarde, ya empezó el juego de los quemados-lobos, así que extiendo mi escudo para protegernos a Alfa y a mí, cuando noto que la bala choca contra mi escudo, lo proyecto para golpear a Kate que sale impulsada hacia atrás por la fuerza del escudo, cae como a unos cinco metros de donde estaba parada y el arma queda tirada cerca de ella.  
Cuando Kate se para y se estira para tomar el arma de nuevo, yo también estiro mi mano como si fuera a tomar el arma pero lo único que estoy haciendo es proyectar mi escudo en forma de un tentáculo cuando llego al arma ella ya la había tomado, cierro la mano cono si en ella sostuviera el arma pero no es así, bueno prácticamente si tengo el arma pero no con la mano sino con el escudo el cual controlo con la mano, con un movimiento rápido bajo la mano a mi costado derecho atrayendo el arma hacia mí, pero no la necesito así que no hago nada para atraparla y solo dejo que caiga en el suelo frente a mí.  
Kate se nos queda mirando con expresión de asombro y miedo pues no parece creer lo que acaba de pasar, por fin se ha dado cuenta de que no puede ganar esta pelea, cuando doy un paso en su dirección ella mete la mano en el bolso de su chaqueta y saca unas especies de capullos color negro, creo saber que son pero no estoy muy seguro,sin embargo cuando hace amago de arrogarlas al suelo no me cabe la menor duda de que son esas mentadas puntas de flecha que nos lastiman los ojos cuando explotan, por lo tanto me doy la vuelta lo más rápido que puedo y me tapo los ojos con el antebrazo, después de un rato me descubro los ojos y veo a Alfa a lado de Stiles ayudándolo a poner a nuestro papá Derek de pie, obviamente Kate ya no está aquí y de todos modos si no fuera así yo no podría matarla pues no debemos interferir en este asunto.  
-¿Está bien?- le pregunto a Alfa pero el que me responde es Stiles.  
-¡Oh claro!, tu solo ignora el agujero que tiene en el pecho y toda la sangre además no sabías que a Derek le encanta que le disparen en especial su ex psicópata- el sarcasmo es más que notorio en la voz de Stiles casi puedo sentir como si me hubiera abofeteo con el. 

**Alfa:** -Vamos lo llevaremos con Deaton- les digo a Stiles y Ulf.  
-Ulf tu lleva el Jeep de Stiles a la veterinaria yo me los llevare a Stiles y Derek- ni siquiera hago el intento de que Stiles se vaya con Ulf, sé que no aceptara y la verdad así es mejor, Derek todavía no sabe quién somos Ulf y yo así que el que Stiles este con él lo ayudara a tranquilizarse.  
Después de que Ulf toma las llaves del Jeep sale del apartamento, Derek no está inconsciente pero no se ve muy bien que digamos, esta pálido y no deja de sangrar por el pecho donde la bala entro y por la comisura de la boca, supongo que el acónito le impide sanar.  
-Stiles dame la mano- entre los tres formamos un circulo, entonces los llevo a la veterinaria de Deaton.  
Aparecemos en la zona donde atiende a los animales enfrente de nosotros hay dos mesas metálicas, me paso el brazo de Derek por los hombros y lo ayudo a llegar a una de la mesas y a que se suba, una vez que esta sobre ella lo acuesto boca arriba.  
-¡Deaton!- Stiles grita y a los pocos segundos el nombrado entra por la puerta, parece muy sorprendido de vernos en especial a Derek por el estado en el que está.  
-¿Qué paso Stiles?- pregunta mientras se acerca a Derek.  
-Le disparo Kate Argent- Deaton al escuchar esto se voltea a ver a Stiles.  
-¿Kate?, ¿No está muerta?  
-Pues parece ser que no.  
-Creo que lo primero sería sacarle la bala del pecho a Derek para que se pueda curar el solo y luego pueden seguir hablando- les sugiero.  
-Por supuesto- Deaton se acerca a sus estanterías y saca unas pinzas con punta larga y una botella con un líquido trasparente eso creo que es alcohol pero no estoy muy seguro como está cerrada no puedo olerlo y no tiene nada escrito así que bien solo podría ser agua.  
-Sujétenlo, no quiero que se vaya mover cuando esté intentando sacar la bala podría lastimarlo accidentalmente si se mueve.  
-De acuerdo- camino hasta ponerme a la altura de la cabeza de Derek y lo sujeto por los hombros.  
-¿Le va a doler?- pregunta Stiles que se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de Deaton al otro lado de la mesa.  
-Sí, así que tratare de hacerlo rápido- responde Deaton, mientras le corta la camisa a Derek con unas tijeras y le empieza a limpiar las sangre del pecho, y ahora que estoy más cerca y puedo oler el líquido de la botella sé que es agua, pero tiene un olor como a medicina no se describirlo, supongo que es agua especial para limpiar heridas.  
-Tomate tu tiempo- Stiles lo anima.  
Deaton y yo nos lo quedamos viendo, y él nos regresa la mirada con gesto de exasperación.  
-¿Qué?, no me miren así como si fuera en malo de la película.  
-Se lo merece después de haberme ocultado algo tan importante sobre mí… sobre nosotros.  
El pulso de Deaton da un brinco al escucha a Stiles pero rápido vuelve a su ritmo normal, ¡jajá!, cuando Stiles se entere de que Derek no era el único que lo sabía y no dijo nada le va a dar algo. Pero como eh comprobado a lo largo de los años Deaton en un buen mentiros así que aunque su pulso y su semblante lo delato por unos segundos se recompuso en seguida y Stiles ni lo noto.  
-Sé que no sabes de que hablo Deaton, pero pronto lo sabrás, todos sabrán un par de verdades que los Hale han estado ocultando- si definitivamente papá Stiles está enojado con mi papá Derek, pobre ¡la que le espera!  



	2. Chapter 2

# Dos

_El tiempo es la divisa de tu vida. Es la única divisa que tienes, y solo tú puedes determinar cómo será gastada._  
_Se cuidadoso y no permitas que otras personas la gasten por ti._  


-Carl Sandburg- 

     **Derek:** Como odio las armas y es que aunque un disparo no me mate, claro si no es en algún lugar importante como la cabeza, si duele, demasiado para mi gusto y mas cuando es una bala de acónito. ¡Diablos!, me dispararon y ni más ni menos que Kate, no puedo creer que este viva y sea… bueno no sé qué es. Poco a poco voy procesando los hechos que tuvieron lugar en mi apartamento, después de que me dispararon no lo tengo todo muy claro, de algo si estoy seguro, fue Stiles el que me trago con Deaton y…¡O por dios! Ahora que lo recuerdo Stiles dijo algo que aunque estaba medio atontado por el acónito recuerdo muy claramente.  
_-Se lo merece después de haberme ocultado algo tan importante sobre mí… sobre nosotros._  
_-Sé que no sabes de que hablo Deaton, pero pronto lo sabrás, todos sabrán un par de verdades que los Hale han estado ocultando._  
Eso solo puede significar una cosa, ¡Stiles lo sabe!, pero como lo recordó, es imposible que lo recuerde para eso habría necesitado las garras de mi madre y esas las tiene Peter, yo accedí a dárselas a cambio de que las usara para ayudarme a hablar con mi madre, la verdad, de haber sabido de lo que me enteraría y de que las necesitaría después no habría aceptado cuando me las pidió, pero ni modo ya estaba hecho, así que yo me había pasado las últimas semanas planeando como quitárselas a Peter por lo tanto Stiles no puede estar hablando de lo que yo creo.  
-¿Por qué no abre los ojos o se mueve o hace algo?- la voz de Stiles me saca de mis pensamientos suena preocupado, así que abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es el techo de la veterinaria, poco a poco me voy sentando en la mesa metálica en la que estoy acostado hasta que veo es a Stiles, está parado frente a mí a unos 2 metros, con él están Deaton y otro hombre al que no conozco pero que gracias a su aroma puedo detectar que es un lobo, va vestido con unos jeans negros, una playera gris, encima de esta tiene una chaqueta de cuero negra, su cara es ovalada, tiene barba y su piel es blanca, su tono de piel es muy parecido al de Stiles, me está observando con gesto divertido y eso me molesta un poco, que me ve que encuentra tan divertido.  
-¿No piensas decir nada?- Stiles me está observado con los brazos cruzados y muy enojado a juzgar por la expresión de su cara.  
La verdad es que si quiero decirle muchas cosas y hacerle otras más pero aun no puedo, así que primero le haré la pregunta que me ha estado rondado ¿Cómo supo que estaba en problemas?  
-Stiles, ¿Cómo…- y ya no puedo seguir hablando por que Stiles ha avanzado los dos metros que nos separaban y me calla con un beso, si con un BESO y aunque al principio me toma con la guardia baja yo no tardo en responder el beso, y en ese momento llega a mi cabeza una frase que leí alguna vez en un libro " el pasado está escrito en la memoria y el futuro está presente en el deseo", y nunca la entendí hasta ahora por qué esa frase expresa a la perfección lo que siento en estos momentos, el deseo que me inunda y aunque ahora recuerdo los besos que en el pasado nos dimos Stiles y yo cuando éramos pareja, este lo siento el más real hasta el momento tal vez sea porque mi mente aun no sé ha acostumbrado a los recuerdos que mi madre me quito de joven y después me regreso cuando hable con ella de nuevo. Lo que siento es como un escalofrió que recorre mi cuerpo entero y que empieza por mi boca que es donde Stiles me está besando.  
Conforme el tiempo avanza el beso va ganando intensidad, voy sintiendo una necesidad en mi interior de sentir a Stiles cerca de mí, así que con mi mano izquierda lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco a mi cuerpo, Stiles que hasta el momento tenía sus dos manos apoyadas en mi pecho mueve la izquierda y la pone en mi nuca para atraerme hacia él y profundizar el beso, yo muevo mi mano derecha y la poso en su cuello.  


Y así nos quedamos besándonos por lo que a mí me parecieron horas, hasta que Stiles rompe el beso y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho.  
-No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo, nunca Derek.  
-¿Entendido?  
-Siento haberte preocupado- respondo mientras muevo mi mano izquierda para posarla a un costado de su cara y así levantarla para poder apoyar mi frente contra la suya, Stiles apoya la cara en mi mano y la mueve ligeramente para poner la nariz en ella, la olfatea y suspira, de repente se zafa del agarre que tengo sobre su cintura, da dos pasos hacia atrás y me mira serio y con los brazos cruzados.  
-No creas que no sigo enojado contigo- exclama.  
-¿Conmigo?, ¿Por qué?- porque está enfadado conmigo, que hice para enfadarlo, que yo recuerde nada.  
-Como que porque.  
-Pues por no haberme dicho nada acerca de que cuando Scott y yo nos encontramos contigo en el bosque no era la primera vez que tú y yo nos veíamos y por…  
-Espera- lo interrumpo –En ese entonces yo no sabía nada de eso, yo lo había olvidado igual que tú.  
Stiles parece meditarlo por un momento y después vuelve al ataque.  
-Bueno eso te lo paso, pero porque no me lo dijiste enseguida después de que te enteraras.  
Buena pregunta, pero para esa también tengo una defensa igual de buena.  
-Pues porque no podía decírtelo así nada más antes necesitaba pruebas para que me creyeras y no pensaras que había perdido la cabeza cuando te lo contara, necesitaba las garras de mi madre y ya no las tenía yo, por eso no te dije nada en ese momento.  
-¿Y ahora?, no me digas que después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces no pudiste recupéralas.  
-La verdad es que no, no las tengo porque estuve muy ocupado tratando de evitar que te mataran y de que mataras gente cuando el Nogitsune te poseyó, como para recuperarlas- en el momento en que termino de hablar me arrepiento al ver el gesto de dolor en la cara de Stiles ante la mención de aquel macabro y oscuro capítulo de su vida.   
Yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable porque eso no habría pasado si yo los hubiera ayudado a buscar a Jennifer, más bien eso no hubiera pasado si en primer lugar yo no le hubiera pedido a mi mamá que nos borrara la memoria a Stiles y a mí en un inútil intento de protegerlo, y cuando voy a disculparme por ser un estúpido insensato Stiles se me adelanta al hablar.  
-Está bien creo que tienes razón no debo de estar enojado contigo, lo siento- Stiles nunca vas a cambiar, siempre echándote la culpa de todo y no enojándote conmigo sin importar que tengas razones de sobra para hacerlo.  
-No, Stiles yo…  
-Está bien Derek eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que ya lo sé y que esta vez nada nos va a separar- lo dice como si estuviera cien por ciento seguro y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que estar de acuerdo con él.  
-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos y dejemos a Deaton descansar- interviene en ese momento el sujeto al que no conozco, está parado a lado de Deaton y nos ve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.  
-¿Y tu quien eres?- prácticamente le ladro, la verdad es que estoy muy intrigado sobre la identidad del tipo que no me importa parecer un poco brusco con el tono de mi pregunta  
La sonrisa del tipo se ensancha mas si es que se puede y me tiende la mano mientras habla.  
-Puedes decirme Alfa.  
Es serio este sujeto es tan engreído que no me va a decir su nombre y en cambio quiere que lo llame alfa, y tal vez sea un alfa pero no es el mío, ni siquiera a Scott le digo alfa menos a él y si cree que puede ser un idiota engreído le mostrare que no es el único que puede serlo.  
-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero decirte alfa?- lo cuestiono desafiante.  
-Bueno, pues entonces tendremos un problema porque todos me llaman así.  
Es imaginación mía o acaba de amenazarme, en el momento que voy a responderle como se merece ese cretino la risa de Stiles me detiene.  
-Derek cálmate creo que entendiste mal, el no te está diciendo que le digas Alfa porque esa sea su posición en la jerarquía de los hombres lobo, te está diciendo que le puedes decir Alfa porque ese es su nombre.  
-Bueno la verdad es que esa también es su posición en la jerarquía de los hombres lobo, ¿A que no podía tener un nombre más apropiado?- Stiles me pregunta mientras el tipo, el tal Alfa me vuelve a tender la mano para que se la dé, al final va a resultar que el único cretino en la habitación era yo, bueno en fin.  
-Derek- le digo mientras estrecho su mano.  
-Un gusto Derek Hale– responde mientras me muestra una sonrisa que deja ver todos sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, esperen y este como sabe mi apellido. Antes de que pueda preguntarle Stiles vuelve a interrumpirme.  
-Vamos Derek, dejemos a Deaton descansar, no es solo el Emisario de la manada también es dueño de una veterinaria no puede pasarse toda la noche despierto necesita dormir, ya hablaremos en otro lugar más cómodos.  
Ese plan suena muy bien para mi excepto por un detalle, y yo a donde voy, es más que obvio que no puedo regresar a mi apartamento, no esta noche aunque los cazadores no estén puede estar Kate y no puedo enfrentarme a ella sin saber primero en que se convirtió, no puedo ir a ciegas en este asunto, puedo ir con Peter pero la verdad no creo que sea buena idea, mejor voy a la casa de la reserva, si, es lo mejor.  
Me bajo de la mesa metálica de un salto y Stiles me toma de la mano y me saca de la veterinaria yo lo sigo con pasos torpes, la verdad es que aun no me lo puedo creer Stiles me recuerda, recuerda lo que tuvimos en el pasado lo que hace que me surja una duda.  
-Stiles, ¿Cómo lo recordaste?- no hace falta que especifique de que estoy hablando él lo entiende a la perfección.  
-Es una larga historia, bueno no tanto pero si un poco loca, por eso no te la voy a contar ahorita, mejor te la cuento en cuanto lleguemos a mí casa, así si te desmayas no tendré que preocuparme por como llevare tu inconsciente trasero a mi casa.  
-¿Tan loca es?- ahora estoy muy intrigado, como lo recordó Stiles.  
-Si un poco.  
Una vez en el estacionamiento de la veterinaria veo el Jeep de Stiles rápidamente ya que es el único carro que hay, Alfa esta recargado en el lado del conductor y nos observaba con una sonrisa en la cara mientras nos acercábamos al Jeep cuando casi llegamos Alfa se separa de la puerta del conductor y se mete en la parte trasera del Jeep, Stiles se sube del lado del conductor y yo en el del copiloto y sin decir nada más nos ponemos en marcha a la casa de Stiles.  
El camino fue relativamente tranquilo, cuando Stiles se estaciona enfrente de su casa nos bajamos del auto y entramos, una vez dentro Stiles nos dirige a la sala y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que me siente y así lo hago.  
-Bien, pues… ¿Cómo empezar?- exclama Stiles mientras se rasca la cabeza.  
-Pues por el principio suele funcionar muy bien- exclama Alfa.  
-¡Ya!, mira quien lo dice, el que me soltó todo de sopetón y sin previa preparación, si no me dio un infarto alli en plena calle fue pura suerte.  
-No seas dramático pa… Stiles- le recrimina Alfa.  
-Esperen… y tu como lo sabías Alfa- pregunto.  
-Pues veras yo lo sé por…  
-No se lo digas, si lo haces ya no tendrá caso que lo cuente yo, así que mejor yo se lo cuento, de todos modos soy el mejor contando historias.  
-Eso no te lo negare- le contesta Alfa.  
-Oigan alguien va a decirme como es que lo recuerdas Stiles, preferentemente esta noche.  
-Está bien ya voy, y oye pase lo que pase no me interrumpas hasta que termine de contarte toda la historia, ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo, no te voy interrumpir, lo prometo.  
-Bien, pues veras todo empezó hace tres días cuando yo…  



	3. Chapter 3

# Tres

_La peor verdad sólo cuesta un gran disgusto._  
_La mejor mentira cuesta muchos disgustos pequeños y al final, un disgusto grande._  


-Jacinto Benavente- 

**Tres días antes**

     **Stiles:** El día de hoy está realmente increíble y lo hace todavía más increíble es el hecho de que es viernes por fin un descanso de la escuela, después de lo sucedido con el Nogitsune las cosas van mejorando, o bueno volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco y aunque casi todas las noches me despierto agitado y asustado por culpa de las pesadillas que tengo a causa de toda la gente que mate y lastime cuando el Nogitsune me poseyó, pero no puedo quejarme después de todo yo no me lleve lo peor de todo, no esos fueron Scott, Lydia, Isaac y el Sr. Argent que hasta la fecha lloran la muerte de Allison y todo por mi culpa, si Scott me hubiera matado cuando la mamá de Kira le dijo que esa era la única forma de pararme, pero ya está hecho y no puedo cambiarlo por más que quiera.  
Unos días después de acabar con el Nogitsune todos tratamos de volver a la rutina incluso aunque ya no fuéramos los mismos de antes y también con la introducción de los nuevos miembros como Malia a la cual Scott le está enseñando a controlar sus habilidades de mujer coyote y hablando de eso, es adonde ahora me dirijo a la casa de Scott que fue el lugar acordado para dichas sesiones, después de la de hoy Malia y yo saldremos a comer algo en el centro comercial de Beacon Hills la verdad no sé si estamos saliendo oficialmente, yo creo que si ya que tenemos citas ya sea para salir a algún lugar o para hacer algo, nos besamos cada que podemos y lo más importante ella me quito el estatus de virgen así como yo a ella, pero aun así no estoy muy seguro después de todo no me ha dicho novio ni una sola vez ni nos hablamos con apodos o diminutivos cariñosos, para ella muy bien solo podría ser un poco de diversión entre amigos por eso hoy tengo planeado poner las cartas sobre la mesa y preguntarle si estamos oficialmente en una relación.  
Al llegar a la casa de Scott Malia y el ya estaban en su cuarto hoy le está enseñando como usar su súper oído para escuchar sonidos que normalmente no podría escuchar, como por ejemplo el corazón de las personas y así saber si le están mintiendo, tengo que admitir que esa siempre ha sido una de las cosas que encuentro más benéficas de ser un hombre lobo. Una vez de que acabamos, o bueno acabaron el entrenamiento de hoy Malia y yo nos despedimos de Scott y salimos rumbo al centro comercial. Una vez que llegamos nos dedicamos a pasear por los alrededores y terminamos comiendo en un establecimiento de comida rápida, yo pensé que Malia querría comer en otro lugar pero supongo que no quiere afectar mi economía demasiado, cosa que yo agradezco, después de pedir nuestra comida y de sentarnos en una mesa creo que ya llego el momento de hablar sobre el asunto de los novios con Malia.  
-Oye Malia, Nosotros estamos saliendo, ¿No?  
-Pues… si, ¿No es lo que estamos haciendo ahorita?  
-No, yo me refiero a que si estamos saliendo como en una relación.  
-Si ya sé que te referías a eso, solo estaba bromeando.  
-Bueno y…  
-Pues claro que estamos saliendo, porque clase de chica me tomas acaso crees que me acuesto con un chico sin que sea mi novio.  
-Es que… no sé cómo no… pues tú ya sabes nos hablamos como dos adolescentes que son novios.  
-Que quieres decir, que tengo que comportarme como esas adolecentes tontas que les dicen a sus novios, mi vida, cielo, osito y ese tipo de tonterías.  
-No, claro que no, es que nunca antes había tenido una relación y pues esa era mi idea de una, pero no tienes que actuar de esa manera si no quieres.  
-Pues bien porque no quiero, eso se me hace muy tonto e inmaduro.  
-Ok.  
Después de comer deje a Malia en su casa y yo me dirigí a la mía, no puede evitar sentirme raro todo el camino y la verdad no sé porque si por fin tengo una relación que es lo que eh estado buscando durante hace algún tiempo y está bien que no sea Lydia pero ya empiezo a darme cuenta de que algunas cosas simplemente no pueden ser, pero por más que lo intento no puedo sacarme a Lydia de la cabeza y no sé porque. Una vez que llego a mi casa y estaciono el Jeep, me bajo de un salto y me dirijo a la casa y no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos cuando voy entrando, pero no le doy importancia últimamente siempre que estoy solo me siento raro.  
Mientras estoy en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua escucho un ruido que viene del piso de arriba lo que solo significa una cosa, alguien se metió a la casa pues nunca nadie que venga de visita entra por la ventana, bueno eso no es cierto, si hubo una persona que lo hizo, Derek, pero solo fue una vez y no creo que sea el de hecho últimamente no lo eh visto, sin pensarlo dos veces voy a la oficina de mi papa, tomo el bate que esta hay y voy rumbo a las escaleras, mientras voy subiendo no puedo evitar ver la ironía de la situación alguien se metió a la casa del sheriff a robar, cuando termino de subir las escaleras y estoy en el pasillo vuelvo a oír un ruido y ahora sé que viene de mi cuarto, me acerco a la puerta lo más sigilosamente que puedo y escucho a dos personas hablando.  
-Ya deja eso Ulf.  
-Solo lo estoy viendo.  
-Aja.  
-Sabes que si lo rompes vas a estar en problemas, ¿No?  
-No lo voy a romper, oye ¿Crees que deberíamos de empezar a buscarla?  
-No, solo sería una pérdida de tiempo mejor hay que esperar a que nuestro papá nos diga dónde está.  
¿Buscarla?, ¿Qué es lo que estos tipos tiene que buscar en mi casa?, o más específicamente en mi cuarto y ¿Quién es su papá?, cuando doy un paso más cerca de la puerta para poder oír mejor la plática la madera debajo de mi cruje, obviamente ya es inútil tratar de seguir escuchando a escondidas su plática ya se debieron de haber dado cuenta de mi presencia así que tomo el bate fuerte con las dos manos, lo levanto como si fuera a batear y gracias a dios que esta mañana no cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, solo la deje emparejada, así que de una patada abro la puerta y entro gritando y ondeando el bate, no sé si el grito que me sale es por la adrenalina del momento, porque estoy asustado o porque estoy loco, pero en fin sirvió de algo porque cuando entro en mi cuarto y veo a los tipos que están parados a la mitad de la habitación, uno está de frente a mí y el otro de espaldas, parece que con grito los tome desprevenidos hasta me atrevería a decir que los asuste, porque los dos gritan a unisón, y él estaba de espaldas a mí se voltea mientras sigue gritando y es… ¿Derek?, bueno no estoy seguro porque apenas lo he visto unos segundos cuando el aire que esta entre nosotros se agita como si fuera una brisa, o más bien como si hubiera un cristal entre nosotros y lo golpearas y este se agitara, y siento como si alguien me hubiera tacleado, bueno la verdad no se siente como ninguna tacleada que me hayan dado nunca en el lacrosse, es como si un auto me hubiera golpeado, están fuerte el impacto que salgo volando del cuarto y choco contra la pared del pasillo y de repente todo se vuelve negro.  


     **Ulf:**!Santo dios!, ¡Acabo de golpear a mi papá!, estoy muerto, cuando mi papá Derek se entere me mata, como mínimo me da una paliza.  
-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.  
-!Ulf que hiciste!- exclama Alfa, está claramente más asustado que yo.  
-Lo siento, me asuste y entre en pánico.  
-Sabes que no lo puedo controlar cuando estoy asustado.  
Alfa y yo nos miramos por un segundo antes de salir del shock, nos acercamos a donde yace nuestro papá tirado en el suelo e inconsciente, Alfa lo toma en brazos, lo lleva a su cama y lo acuesta en ella, yo me dirijo al baño, busco en la estantería alcohol y regreso con la botella a la habitación echo un poco en una playera que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la paso a Alfa, él se la pone a escasos centímetros de la nariz y gracias a dios a los pocos segundos mi papá empieza a recuperar la conciencia, esperamos a que se recupere del todo y cuando parece estar del todo consiente se sienta en la cama y nos mira, bueno para ser más exactos me mira a mí y parece enojado, la verdad no lo culpo pero en mi defensa él también tiene algo de culpa por lo sucedido, no puede ir por la vida entrando a las habitaciones gritando como asesino maníaco de película de terror, con un bate y esperar que las personas no se asunten y lo golpeen.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta mientras se levanta de la cama.  
-Pues… queríamos hablar contigo- contesto.  
-Y no se te ocurrió venir y tocar la puerta en vez de entrar por la ventana Derek.  
-¿Derek?- ahh, ya sé que pasa me confundió con mi otro papá, me pasa mucho, la gente nos confunde porque nos parecemos demasiado claro salvo por el hecho de que él tiene barba, es más viejo y yo tengo lunares que el no, pero fuera de eso somos muy parecidos o más bien yo me parezco a él, cuando él era más joven.  
-Si tú, Derek aunque te quites la barba y te veas más joven te reconocería donde sea.  
-Pues obviamente no lo harías, porque yo no soy Derek- respondo.  
-Mi nombre es Ulf Tai Hale Stilinski- le digo mientras le tiendo la mano.  


     **Alfa:** Mi papá Stiles está mirando a Ulf como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza hay mismo, definitivamente esta no es la forma en la que me imagine que pasaría, en especial la parte en que Ulf lo golpeo y lo dejo inconsciente, si eso nunca me lo hubiera esperado, en fin, mejor hay que empezar a hacer aquello por lo que vinimos.  
-Escucha Stiles sé que no entiendes que pasa aquí pero porque no te sientas y me dejas que te lo explique, ¿Ok?  
-¿Y tú quién eres?  
-Mi nombre es Alfa Ian.  
-Ok Ian que es lo que se supone que es lo que pasa aquí y que yo no entiendo.  
-Porque no te sientas y te lo cuento es que la verdad la historia es un poco larga y tal vez te impacte lo que te tengo que decirte, y ¿Podrías llamarme Alfa? La verdad me gusta más que Ian.  
-Pero Ian es tu nombre y alfa es solo tu estatus en la jerarquía de los hombres lobo.  
-La verdad es que no, mi nombre es Alfa y si es mi estatus, pero eso es aparte- ese es un error que todos cometen bueno al menos todos los que saben de los hombres lobo creen que Alfa es mi estatus no mi nombre, no los culpo en un nombre poco común pero a mí me gusta, lo que no sabe mi papá Stiles es que él fue el que lo escogió para que fuera mi nombre.  
-¿En serio? Y la gente dice que mi nombre es raro.  
-Pero Stiles no es tu nombre- por la expresión en su cara creo que no todos saben eso, perfecto ya sé cómo convencerlo de que nos crea.  
-Bueno Stiles por que no te sientas y te cuento lo que te tengo que contar.  
Mi papá se me queda mirando pero no hace amago de sentarse.  
-Stiles confía en nosotros, si quisiéramos hacerte daño ya lo habríamos hecho- al parecer eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para convérselo de que no éramos peligrosos, así que después de unos segundos en los que nos lanzó un par de miradas a mí y Ulf se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y la giro para que dar de frente a mí.  
-Bien pues empieza a contarme.  
-Ok, pero necesito que me prometas algo, sin importar lo que escuches no me hagas preguntas hasta que termine, ¿De acuerdo?- mi papá se lo piensa unos segundos pero al final accede.  
-De acuerdo hasta el final pero tendrás que responder todas y cada una, ¿Es un trato?  
-Es un trato Stiles.  
-Lo que te voy a contar es un cuento, si Stiles un cuento- le dijo cuando veo su cara de sorpresa.  
-Veras ese que esta allá es mi hermano- señalo a Ulf que hasta el momento no ha dicho nada y está recargado en la pared aun lado de la puerta con los brazo cruzados a la altura del pecho y tengo que reconocer que en ese momento se parece mucho a mi papá Derek.  
-Él no es Derek Hale, aunque el parecido sea mucho no son la misma persona y te lo voy a demostrar pero primero lo primero, este cuento que te voy a contar, mi hermano y yo crecimos oyéndolo de hecho es nuestro favorito.  
-Supongo que conoces el mito de Licaón- mi papá asiente.  
-Bien, de acuerdo con el mito algunos ciudadanos griegos creían que debían sus vidas más a Prometeo que a los dioses del Olimpo. E incluso algunos de sus seguidores tomaron nombres para honrar a los titanes en vez de a los dioses. Pero Licaón no solo se negó a honrar a los dioses, el los reto. Invito a Zeus a un banquete e intento servirle carne humana de uno de sus hijos, Nictimo. Enfurecido Zeus al darse cuenta, destrozo el lugar con sus rayos y castigo a Licaón y a sus hijos convirtiéndolos en lobos. La parte menos conocida es que Licaón busco a los druidas para que les devolvieran la apariencia humana, ya que la creencia era que los druidas antiguos sabían transformarse en animales a su antojo y aunque no pudieron hacer a Licaón y a sus hijos humanos otra vez, les enseñaron como cambiar de animal a humano y viceversa. Y así los druidas se convirtieron en importantes consejeros para las mandadas, los mantienen conectados a la humanidad, pero son un secreto incluso en la manada, a veces solo el alfa sabe quién es el emisario, como sea, me estoy desviando del tema.  
-La parte más importante del mito de Licaón y la que la mayoría parece haber olvidado es que no todos los hijos de Licaón participaron en el asesinato de su hermano Nictimo, los únicos que no participaron fueron Eleuter y Lébado, pero Zeus estaba tan segado por la cólera que esto no le importó y de igual manera los convirtió en lobos. Después de que los druidas les enseñaron a Licaón y a sus hijos como convertirse a su antojo los dos hermanos se fueron del reino de su padre y se dedicaron a fundar su propia ciudad en donde si adoraban a los dioses, la historia de estos dos hermanos llego hasta oídos de los dioses pero no se conmovieron por ellos ya que en el pasado los habían desafiado al adorar a los titanes. Pero hubo una diosa que sintió lastima por Eleuter, Afrodita, pues antes de que Eleuter fuera convertido en lobo se iba a casar pero su prometida después de lo sucedido sintió asco y miedo de él y lo dejo.  
Afrodita se presentó ante los dos hermanos y les dijo que aunque habían sido castigados por un crimen que no cometieron ella no podía revertirlo, pero si podía devolverles algo que les fue quitado, la oportunidad de encontrar el amor. Así que les dijo que ella como diosa del amor se encargaría de encontrar una persona para que estuviera con ellos por el resto de su vida, esa persona no les tendría ni miedo ni asco, los complementaria totalmente, ellos la reconocerían en el instante en el que la tuviera enfrente y lo harían gracia a aquello que consideraban una maldición pues con el olfato tan sensible que poseían se percataría de que el aroma de esa persona les resultaría fascinante, el mejor que hubiera olido es sus vidas, y al igual que con el castigo de Zeus este regalo lo tendrían sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos.  
-Bueno después de este pequeño breviario cultural, ahora si te contare el cuento Stiles.  
-Esta es la historia de un joven lobo llamado Derek Hale, Derek era un joven muy alegre y feliz pues desde chico conoció el amor y la bondad en los brazos de su madre Talía Hale quien también era el alfa de su manada, Derek tenía dos hermanas Laura y Cora, vivía en un pueblo llamado Beacon Hills.  
Cuando estaba en segundo año de secundaria conoció a una hermosa y linda joven llamada Paige y aunque al principio no se llevaban muy bien con el tiempo se enamoró de ella pero cuando llevaban unos meses de haberse conocido, un día Derek en los pasillos de la escuela capto un olor singular uno que nunca antes había olido pero que lo atraía como un imán y sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió hasta que dio con el origen de este olor el cual resultó ser un niño, en el momento en el que Derek lo vio algo dentro de él le dijo que ya no podría apartarse de él nunca y esto lo desconcertó, así que decidió no contarle a nadie del niño pero con el pasar de los días dentro de él surgió una gran necesidad de volver a verlo y no pudo evitar buscarlo, así pasaron los días, cada vez que podía lo buscaba, en especial en el recreo ya que como no tenía que sentarse con su novia por que a ella le gustaba estudiar en esos ratos, el los usaba para ir a ver al niño cuyo olor lo tenía tan cautivado.  
Un día mientras observaba al niño a lo lejos en el patio, vio como un niño de su misma edad lo tiro al suelo de un empujón, en ese momento sintió dentro de él un enorme enojo por ese cretino que se atrevía a molestar a su niño, pues últimamente pensaba en el como suyo y no sabía porque, así que se acercó a donde se encontraban los niños y tomo al atacante de su niño del cuello y lo levanto hasta que sus pies quedaron unos centímetros despejados del suelo y le dijo con su voz más amenazadora.  
-Si vuelves a tocarlo te voy a arrancar la cabeza, ¿Entendido?  
El pobre niño su asunto tanto que se hizo de la pipi en los pantalones, pero era lo menos que se merecía pensó Derek, pero con eso se daba por servido así que lo bajo y dejo que se fuera, una vez que el niño desapareció de su vista fijo toda su atención en su niño que seguía en el suelo y lo miraba con cara de asombro, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y cuando se tocaron Derek sintió como si una corriente le atravesara el cuerpo nunca antes había sentido nada igual y le gustaba.  
-¿Cómo te llamas niño?- le pregunto pues se moría de ganas por saber su nombre.  
-Me llamo Stiles, Stiles Stilinski- que clase de nombre era Stiles pensó Derek.  
-Mucho gusto Stiles yo me llamo…  
-Derek Hale- lo interrumpió el menor, esto dejo desubicado al susodicho, ¿Cómo sabia su Stiles como se llamaba?  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Derek.  
-Es que como me eh dado cuenta de que me espiabas les pregunte a otros chicos de tu salón como te llamabas- la respuesta de Stiles hace que se ponga rojo de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierto.  
-No te espiaba solo… ¿Te veía?- eso fue lo único que a Derek se le ocurrió decir para que su Stiles no pensara que era un acosador.  
-Bueno como sea, ya tengo que irme a mis clases Derek.  
-¿Tan pronto?   
La voz de Derek reflejaba su obvio enojo por no poder estar más tiempo con su Stiles.  
-Si quieres mañana podemos jugar juntos a la hora del recreo.  
Derek no tarda ni dos segundos en aceptar.  
-Si me gustaría Stiles.  
Stiles solo asiente y se da la vuelta para dirigirse a los salones, solo ha dado un par de pasos cuando se da la vuelta, corre de regreso a donde esta Derek y lo abraza.  
-Gracia por defenderme.  
Cuando sin poder evitarlo Derek le devuelve el abrazo, dentro de él siente como algo encaja en su lugar y se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado de Stiles y no sabe en qué momento exactamente pasó, pero sospecha que fue desde la primera vez que lo vio. Ese mismo día Derek termina su noviazgo con Paige, pues ahora y para siempre su corazón le pertenece a su Stiles.  
Con el pasar de los días Derek y Stiles se veían a diario en el recreo para jugar y aunque a Stiles le gustaba jugar juegos por los que Derek perdió interés hace tiempo nunca se negaba a jugar con él y de hecho descubría que le seguían gustando dichos juegos, cada día que pasaba Derek iba conociendo mejor a su Stiles y se iba enamorando cada vez más de él, hasta el punto de que no era suficiente con solo verlo en la escuela de echo lo seguía después de que salieran de ella así supo donde vivía y los fines de semana se los pasaba con él jugando en el bosque detrás de su casa.  
Hasta que un día decidió que se lo quería presentar a su familia así que una tarde después de que Stiles llego a su casa de la escuela, Derek ya lo estaba esperando en la parte de atrás de su casa para llevarlo con su familia.  
Cuando llegaron a su casa a las primeras personas que se los presento fue a sus hermanas Laura y Cora, después a su mamá y como eran la únicas personas en la casa en ese momento decidieron ponerse a jugar a las escondidas a petición de Stiles, era el turno de Derek de buscar y estaba contando cuando percibió un olor a sangre y escucho a Stiles quejarse así que dejo de contar y se puso a seguir el rastro del olor hasta que encontró a su Stiles en la sala de su casa, estaba en el suelo y su tío Peter lo estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie, pero lo que llamo su atención fue que estaba sangrando de un codo, Derek pensó que Peter lo había atacado, en el momento que ese pensamiento cruzo su mente sintió una necesidad de protegerlo, así que se lanzó a través de la sala y golpeo a Peter el cual salió disparado hacia atrás con la fuerza del golpe, Derek se posiciono enfrente su Stiles en posición defensiva mientras le rugía a su tío.  
-¡Aléjate de él!  
El ajetreo del momento llamo la atención de todos en la casa quienes entraron en la sala, su mamá al ver la escena trato de calmar a Derek, pero al ver que este no lo hacía y temiendo por la seguridad de su amigo humano no tuvo más remedio que usar su poder de alfa y ordenarle que se separara del niño, mas cual fue su sorpresa cuando Derek no solo desobedeció la orden, sino que cuando Talía se acercó a la pareja su hijo le rugió.  
-¡Él es mío!- les dijo a todos los presentes en la sala.  
En ese momento Talía supo que algo no andaba bien, pues un lobo beta no puede desafiar la orden de su alfa y no fue la única que se dio cuenta, cuando estaba planeándose como calmaría a su hijo, pensó que tal vez tendrían que someterlo a la fuerza, pero no hubo necesidad ya que para calmarlo solo hizo falta que su Stiles se acercara a él, lo tomara de la mano y le dijera.  
-Tranquilo Derek, estoy bien solo fue un rasguño y además fue mi culpa no vi por donde iba.  
Con tan solo el tacto del niño, Derek se calmó, Talía estaba desconcertada jamás había visto nada igual y decidió que necesitaba ayuda del emisario de su manada.  
-Oye Derek cariño, porque no llamamos a Deaton para que le eche un vistazo a su herida así te quedas más tranquilo- Derek ni siquiera volteo a ver a su mamá cuando le dijo que si, está más ocupado examinando el codo de su Stiles.  
Cuando el emisario de la manada llego y después de que Derek le diera permiso de revisar a su Stiles, Talía le contó lo sucedido, el emisario le dijo que había escuchado de algo como eso y que podía saber que estaba pasando pero para estar seguro necesitaba hablar con Derek. Después de una larga charla con Derek en la que este le conto acerca del olor de su Stiles, Deaton estuvo seguro acerca de que era lo que le sucedía al joven lobo, así que le conto a Talía acerca del regalo que Afrodita les hizo a los dos hijos de Licaón y que si las historias eran ciertas Stiles era la pareja de Derek y habían sido hechos en uno para el otro.  
Le explicaron a Derek acerca de lo que le pasaba y el joven lobo lo entendió, de hecho se alegró puesto que él no tenía pensado dejar a su Stiles, después de lo sucedido en su casa Derek le tuvo que contar a su Stiles acerca de los hombres lobo y este se lo tomo muy bien, con el paso de los días y después de pedirle a Stiles que fuera su novio oficialmente, empezaron un relación, y en más de una ocasión su ex novia busco a Derek para intentar convencerlo de volver con ella, pero Derek siempre la rechazaba pero no le decía que porque estaba saliendo con Stiles después de todo su relación era un secreto por la diferencia de edad, los únicos que sabían eran su familia.  
Derek seguía enojado con su tío Peter por el incidente en su casa y este trataba de que lo perdonara, y un día cuando muchas manadas vinieron de visita y una de ella cuyo alfa era un hombre llamado Ennis perdió a un integrante, Peter vio una oportunidad para ganarse el perdón de Derek convenciéndolo para que dejara que Ennis mordiera a Stiles y lo convirtiera en lobo así Derek nunca más tendría que preocuparse por la seguridad de su Stiles y de que se enfermara y muriera al igual que su mamá Claudia. Derek manipulado por las promesas de Peter accedió, así que le dejo una nota en su casillero a Stiles para que se encontrara con él en la escuela al anochecer, lo que Derek no sabía era que su ex novia lo había estado espiando los últimos días, Paige ya sabía que estaba saliendo con Stiles, así que cuando lo vio en el pasillo de la escuela dejar la nota en el casillero de Stiles ella abrió el casillero y la tomo, así que fue ella la que estaba en la escuela en la noche en vez de Stiles, cuando Ennis llego a la escuela y encontró a la joven Paige la mordió pensando que era a ella a la que tenía que morder, Derek al percatarse de la llegada del lobo a la escuela y después de oler la sangre temiendo por su Stiles fue a su encuentro mas cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Paige en el pasillo con una mordida en un costado de la cintura.  
Peter y Derek llevaron a Paige al bosque a un sótano que ellos habían usado en el pasado para esconderse de los cazadores, y esperaron hay a que Paige se transformara, pero con el paso del tiempo Derek se dio cuenta de que Paige no se convertiría y a petición de ella, él la mato para así acabar con su sufrimiento. Después de lo sucedido aquella noche Derek se dio cuenta de que su Stiles pudo haber sido el que murió aquella noche, así que se hizo una promesa jamás convertiría en lobo a su Stiles pero como el seguiría siendo un humano frágil e indefenso él se esforzaría por ser un lobo más poderoso y poder protegerlo de los peligros de su mundo, pero para eso necesitaba concentrarse en su entrenamiento y no podía hacerlo si estaba constantemente preocupado por su Stiles y este triste porque no veía a Derek más seguido, por lo tanto le pidió a su madre Talía que les quitara sus recuerdos para que así se pudiera concentrar en ser un mejor lobo y su Stiles no estuviera triste mientras eso pasaba.  
Con lo que nadie contaba era que la familia de Derek moriría tiempo después y así es que Derek y Stiles no pudieron recuperar sus recuerdos, Derek después del incidente que mato a casi toda su familia con excepción de su hermana Laura y si tío Peter, dejo Beacon Hills y a su Stiles sin siquiera saber lo que estaba dejando.  
Pero no se preocupen ya que tiempo después Derek volvió a Beacon Hills, donde encontró otra vez a su Stiles, por desgracia no lo recordaba así como tampoco Stiles a él, pero después de un tiempo Derek busco las garras de su madre que resulto ser lo único que de ella quedo después de su muerte y cuando las uso para con ella hablar, su madre los recuerdos que le quito se los regreso y así Derek recordó a su Stiles el cual también lo recordó con la ayuda de dos viajeros del tiempo que eran ni más ni menos que sus hijos, pues en el futuro ellos tendrían una familia y estarían felizmente casados. Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.  
Y no olvides la moraleja de esta historia, cuando encuentres a esa persona especial no la alejes de ti sin importar lo difíciles que se pongan las cosas, pues ella fue hecha para ti y se ayudaran a superar todos los obstáculos que se les presenten. Tal y como Derek Hale comprendió después pues aunque El lobo eligió separarse de su pareja, y El humano opino que no era lo mejor, al final fue El destino el que decidió y los volvió a reunir.  
-FIN- le dijo a mi papá Stiles que esta con cara de… pues no se la verdad porque parece que vio a un fantasma todo el color de la cara se le fue, tiene la boca abierta y sus ojos están vidrioso por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.  
Después de unos minutos se recompone y empieza a lanzar miradas de mí hacia Ulf y viceversa hasta que por fin habla.  
-Aunque es una historia muy bonita creo que te has equivocado porque ese Derek y ese Stiles del que hablas no podemos ser yo y el Derek que conozco- exclama.  
-En serio, apenas y nos toleramos, ¿Como pudimos haber estado enamorados?  
-No te preocupes Stiles nos dijiste que nos iba a constar convencerte sin pruebas, así que por eso trajimos esto- le dijo mientras saco del bolso de mi chaqueta las garras de mi abuela Talía y se las enseño a mi papá Stiles.  


-¿Esas son lo que creo que son?- pregunta sin aliento.  
-Sí, son las garras de mi abuela Talía.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer con ellas?  
-Pues las voy a usar para ayudarte a recordar, básicamente lo que voy a hacer es clavarme cada una en un dedo y luego clavártelas a ti en la nuca, pero solo si tú me dejas no te voy a obligar si no quieres- y es la verdad no lo voy a obligar si no quiere.  
-¿Y me va a doler?  
-Sí, mucho.  



	4. Chapter 4

# Cuatro

_Puedes borrar a una persona de tu mente._  
_Sacarla de tu corazón es otra historia…_  


-Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos- 

     **Stiles:** !Esto no puede estar pasándome!… ¡A quien engaño!, claro que me está pasando esto a mí, sino a quien más, bueno recapitulando: primero Derek y yo nos conocimos de niños y éramos o ¿Somos compañeros?, según una diosa griega, segundo Talía Hale nos borró la memoria por eso no lo recuerdo, tercero estos dos que están en mi cuarto son mis hijos y de Derek, y por último los susodichos también viene del futuro. Obviamente no les creo nada, pero una parte de mi si se lo está creyendo, es decir, ¿Qué ganarían estos dos mintiéndome?  
-Bien antes que nada, me prometiste que responderías a todas mis dudas después de que escuchara lo que tenías que decirme- le recuerdo a Alfa.  
-Así es lo prometí, así que pregunta lo que quieras.  
-Primero ¿Cuándo dices que yo les dije que les costaría trabajo convencerme sin pruebas te refieres a…  
-Tu yo del futuro.  
-En serio esperas que te crea que vienes del futuro.  
-Si porque es la verdad y eso es lo más fácil de probar- responde Alfa mientras me regala una sonrisa que no augura nada bueno, lo sé porque es la misma que yo pongo a veces.  
-Te puedo llevar al futuro para que hables contigo mismo.  
Debo decir que aunque suena tentador, no lo voy a hacer, pues quien me asegura que no es una trampa y Alfa resulta ser un demonio o alguna otra cosa y me lleva a una dimensión paralela u otro lugar, no gracias, mejor por el momento diremos que le creo.  
-Dejando de lado lo de viajar en el tiempo y lo de las garras de Talía, si quieres que te crea esa historia acerca de Derek y yo, tienes que mostrarme una puebla tangible aquí y ahora- y es la verdad si me muestra alguna prueba de que esa historia es cierta no tendré otra alternativa que aceptar que me está diciendo la verdad, y tal vez deje que me clave las garras, porque hasta donde yo sé con ese truco de las garras un lobo solo puede quitar o compartir recuerdos, no los puede distorsionar o poner recuerdos que no existe en la mente de alguien, bueno, hasta donde yo sé.  
-Pues, te puedo decir ciertas cosas que tú ni siquiera sabes de ti mismo, y eso es debido a los recuerdos que te quitaron, como por ejemplo: ¿Stiles porque no puedes dormir sin tu almohada?  
-Pues… es una manía que tengo desde los diez años no sé muy bien porque pero de repente no podía dormir sin esa almohada.  
-Pues yo te voy a decir porque realmente no puedes dormir sin esa almohada- me dice Alfa mientras se dirige a mi cama y toma la susodicha almohada, cuando regresa y se para frente a mí la olfatea y sonríe.  
-No puedes dormir sin esta almohada porque te recuerda a su dueño el cual es Derek, veras cuando tú y Derek estaban saliendo pasaban casi todo el día juntos, aun así lo extrañabas cuando no estaba contigo por eso en las noches entraba por la ventana de tu cuarto y se quedaba platicando contigo hasta que te dormías y una noche cuando entro por tu ventana traía su almohada con él, tú le diste tu almohada y el té dio la suya, de ese modo aunque no estuvieran juntos todas las noches tendrían algo del otro a su lado para sentirlo cerca, es especial Derek ya que con su olfato de lobo podía sentir tu aroma que estaba fuertemente impregnado en la almohada, después de todo estabas sobre ella toda la noche.  
Eso no puede ser cierto, pero es que la verdad no recuerdo bien porque empezó esa manía que tengo de no poder dormir sin mi almohada pero es que no puede ser por eso, ¿O sí?, dios es todo tan confuso.  
-Y eso no es todo, Stiles nunca te has preguntado porque cuando el kanima los ataco a Érica, Derek y a ti, Derek se puso enfrente de ti para defenderte, cuando el kanima dejo inconsciente a Érica él se preocupó más por ti y porque salieras de ahí que por ella, se preocupó por ti a tal punto que le dio la espalda a su atacante solo para empujarte y ordenarte que te fueras, ni siquiera Scott que era un lobo recién convertido hizo eso con Allison, cuando él peleo contra Peter.  
-Aún mejor, Stiles ¿Cómo supiste que era a Derek al que se encontraron tú y Scott en el bosque si cuando vivió aquí tu nunca lo conociste?  
-Pues…  
-No lo sé, solo vi y supe que era Derek, tal vez vi una foto suya en el periódico después de lo del incendio de su casa.  
¡Mentira!, todo es una vil mentira, yo nunca vi ninguna foto suya en ningún periódico y aunque lo hubiera hecho probablemente no lo recordaría para la fecha en que me encontré con Derek y aunque lo hubiera recordado no se iba a perecer en nada ya habían pasado años desde el incendio y obviamente cambio mucho, Entonces ¿Cómo supe quién era?  
-Mentiroso- me acusa Alfa.  
Culpable pienso pero por supuesto que no lo dijo.  
-Yo te voy a decir porque realmente supiste quien era.  
-Lo que Derek y mi abuela Talía no entendieron fue que la cuestión de las parejas que están destinadas no es solo una cuestión de mente, si es cierto eso ayuda porque tu conciencia es la que se da cuenta que te enamoraste de esa persona, pero influyen otros factores, ya que es con sus sentidos principalmente el olfato que el lobo se da cuenta de quién es su compañero, así que aunque Derek no te recordara y lo irritaras te protegió de Peter en el hospital, de Isaac en la comisaria, del kanima en la piscina de la escuela, todas las veces que te ayudo era porque sentía una necesidad de protegerte que iba más allá de su conciencia, era como un instinto el que tu estuvieras a salvo, es que aunque su mente no te recordara si lo hacia su cuerpo, sus sentidos.  
-Es lo mismo contigo, cuando tú y Scott se lo encontraron en el bosque, tú no lo recordabas pero tu cuerpo, tus sentidos si lo recordaban y por eso lograste recordar su nombre, si en ese momento no recordaste todo fue por la forma en que la abuela te quito los recuerdos.  
-Recuerdas que cuando Isaac estaba buscando a Érica y Boyd, los encontró pero Deucalion le borro los recuerdos de su ubicación, en realidad lo que Deucalion hizo fue más bien bloquearle el acceso a ellos no se los quito como tal, por eso Isaac los pudo recuperar con la ayuda de Deaton, así es como Scott y Derek terminaron en una trampa, si Deucalion hubiera querido podría habérselos sacado de la mente y entonces si nunca los hubiera recuperado sin que el mismo Deucalion se los hubiera regresado, eso es lo que hizo la abuela contigo y Derek, no les bloqueo el acceso a sus recuerdos, se los sacos de la mente, no los recordaban porque ya no los tenían ustedes, ahora eran recuerdos de la abuela, ella los tenía en su mente.  
-Por lo tanto si quieres recuperarlos no hay otra forma a parte de la que ya te dije.  
¡Dios!, porque por más que busco no le encuentro ningún pero a todo lo que me acaba de contar; lo de la almohada, las veces que Derek me ha salvado la vida, el que lo haya reconocido en el bosque, no tengo ningún argumento en contra para nada de eso, entonces es cierto ¡Derek y yo ya nos conocíamos!  
-Bien, pero aún tengo una pregunta.  
-Cuando los escuche platicando Ulf te pregunto si deberían de buscarla, ¿A que se refería con eso?- le pregunto a Alfa.  
-Pues otra prueba de que estamos diciendo la verdad, tú nos dijiste o bueno tú yo del futuro nos dijo que aquí en tu habitación Derek y tú escondieron algo que demuestra que ustedes dos eran pareja y se conocían de niños, según tu:" era como un seguro por si algo pasaba y cuando les regresara sus recuerdos la abuela pensaban que todo era una mentira o simplemente no se lo creían", hasta donde se solo ustedes dos saben que es o donde está, así estarían cien por ciento seguros de que nadie más lo podría haberlo puesto hay.  
-Entonces esta dichosa prueba está escondida en mi cuarto y solo Derek y yo sabemos dónde está o que es, pero no lo recordamos, en otras palabras, la prueba de que debo confiar en ustedes me será dada después de confiar en ustedes- Alfa y Ulf intercambian una mirada divertida antes de voltear a verme y asentir.  
Yo no respondo nada solo me quedo sentado en la silla de mi escritorio y los observo mientras pienso cual será mi siguiente paso.  
Después de unos minutos de meditación lo tengo claro, voy dejar que Alfa me entierre las garras de la difunta Talía Hale, pues por más que lo pienso no veo porque no debería confiar en ellos, como bien dijo Alfa si quisieran hacerme daño ya lo habrían hecho y yo no hubiera podido detenerlos, sin mencionar todo lo que me conto sobre mi almohada, Derek y como lo reconocí en el bosque.  
-Está bien, hagamos lo de las garras.  
Alfa asiente antes de acercarse a donde estoy sentado cuando está enfrente de mi toma las garras que aun sostenía en la mano izquierda y las deposita en el escritorio, toma una por una y se las comienza a poner en los dedos de la mano derecha, tengo curiosidad de si se las está poniendo como caigan o tienen un orden, pero decido no preguntar cuando veo que no lo está disfrutando nada, se nota por la forma en que aprieta los dientes cada vez que empieza a enterrar una garra en su dedo y porque sus ojos ahora están rojos, así que para que molestarlo con mis preguntas en este momento mejor después.  
-Voltéate- me ordena una vez que todas las garras esta enterradas en sus dedos.  
Yo solo obedezco, y así como estoy sentado en la silla no me cambio de posición, solo giro la silla y Alfa se acerca por detrás y me pasa su mano izquierda por los hombros para retenerme en mi lugar.  
-Esto te va a doler así que si quieres gritar o moverte no te contengas, yo te voy a sostener para no hacerte daño accidentalmente.  
-De acuerdo- es todo lo que atino a decir antes de que Alfa sin previo aviso me entierre las garran en la nuca.  
Lo que siento en estos momentos no lo puedo describir es como si alguien me hubiera abierto el cráneo y tuviera sus manos en mi cerebro y lo estuviera exprimiendo, es muy doloroso, y de repente empiezan a llegar las imágenes a mi mente todas vistas desde mi perspectiva, son demasiadas y pasan muy rápido pero las que identifico en seguida son las del cuento y ahora que lo veo o más bien que lo recuerdo, a que no adivinan quien era el niño que me empujo aquella vez en el patio, era Jackson, es bueno saber que siempre ha sido un cretino, la siguiente imagen que reconocí fue la del día que Derek me llevo a conocer a su familia recuerdo que íbamos caminando por el bosque detrás de las casas cuando nos encontramos a una niña de mi edad de cabello pelirrojo y muy bonita era Lydia, así paso un rato en lo que me llegaban poco a poco mis recuerdos, está de más decir que claro que grite y también que mis pies y manos se movían como si me estuviera dando un ataque de epilepsia pero mi espalda en ningún momento se despegó del respaldo de la silla, Alfa sí que tenía fuerza.  
-Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad las imágenes y los recuerdos dejaron de llegar, cuando Alfa retira la mano de mis hombros no hago amago de moverme, la verdad me duele la cabeza pero el dolor se está disipando poco a poco, así que decido quedarme sentado hasta que pase por completo y al parecer no soy el único afectado.  
-Siéntate- Ulf le dice a Alfa, no puedo ver como esta porque temo que si muevo la cabeza voy a vomitar o a desmayarme, solo me limito a cerrar los ojos y respirar, hasta que el dolor pasa por completo es cuando me levanto de la silla.  
Alfa está sentado en mi cama pero Ulf no está en el cuarto.  
-¿Dónde está Ulf?  
-Fue por un poco de agua para nosotros- justo cuando termina de hablar, Ulf entra en mi cuarto con una garra llena de agua en una mano y con tres vasos en la otra.  
Después de que los tres hemos tomado agua, Ulf hace la pregunta del millón:  
-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que Derek y tú escondieron en tu cuarto?  
-Es una caja de madera con un trisquel tallado en la tapa, contiene: cartas que Derek me escribió en la escuela y que después dejaba en mi casillero, un dibujo que me hizo un día que estábamos en un prado en el bosque, la envoltura del primer dulce que nos comimos juntos y otras cosas más, está escondida debajo del suelo de mi cama- respondo  
-Así que chicos manos a la obra- les dijo mientras inclino la cabeza hacia la cama.  
Alfa y Ulf captan la indirecta porque enseguida el primero se levanta, entre los dos mueven la cama y enseguida el suelo debajo de mi cama queda a la vista, yo me dirijo al mueble que está en la misma pared que la puerta y tomo el abre cartas que tengo hay, me arrodillo en el suelo exactamente en el centro y entierro el abre cartas entre la unión de la madera, inclino un poco el abre cartas y la tarima se levanta sin mucho esfuerzo, las tres que están alado las quito con la mano y hay esta la caja que recuerdo haber escondido con Derek. Una vez que saco la caga del hoyo la abro y busco lo que me interesa, la última carta que Derek me hizo y la cual me dio la misma noche que escondimos la caja, después de leerla se lo que tengo que hacer, tengo que hacer que Derek me recuerde cueste lo que cueste.  
-Bien y ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para que Derek se deje enterrar la garras de su madre?- les pregunto a los chicos.  
-Eso no es problema- contesta Ulf.  
-Él ya lo sabe, más bien él ya lo recuerda todo- prosigue Alfa.  
-¿Qué?- no lo puedo creer, Derek ya recuerda lo nuestro y aun así no me había dicho nada, será ¿Porque ya no me quiere para que sea su pareja?  
-Papá, si mi papá Derek no te ha dicho nada no es porque no quiera, es porque quiere tener las garras para poder regresarte tus recuerdos, el sabe que las tiene Peter y todo este tiempo desde que recupero sus recuerdos ha estado planeado como conseguir las garras de la abuela.  
-Pero no las tiene Peter las tienen ustedes.  
-Bueno, en teoría se supone que las tiene Peter, nosotros solo las tomamos prestadas pero las vamos a regresar cuanto antes y Peter nunca se va a dar cuenta que las tomamos- me dice Alfa.  
-Ok, me parece bien.  
Los dos me muestran una sonrisa que me hace pensar en dos niños a los que sus papas acaban de felicitar por haber hecho algo bien, como por ejemplo: la tarea, y yo no puedo evitar devolverles la sonrisa.  
-Oigan les voy a hacer una pregunta, ¿A quién escogimos Derek y yo para que fuera su mamá?- puedo decir que la pregunta los tomo desprevenidos por la expresión de sus caras, pero al final es Ulf el que me contesta:  
-Creo que entendiste mal papá, cuando en el cuento Alfa dijo que "los dos viajeros del tiempo resultaron ser su hijos" se refería a que tú y Derek son nuestros padres biológicos los dos no solo uno, veras hay algo que debes saber, por lo general cuando ustedes dos tienen relaciones no hay problema, a no ser que haya luna llena esas son las únicas noches que tienen que usar condón porque son las únicas noches en que puedes quedar embarazado.  
-Es un chiste, ¿No?- claro que es un chiste, un hombre no puede embarazarse eso todos lo saben, ¿Verdad?  
-Haber papá, tu mejor amigo es un hombre lobo, Lydia es una banshee, Malia una mujer coyote, Jackson fue un kanima, Jennifer era un darach que hizo sacrificios humanos, en serio después de haber visto todo esto, no puedes creer que un hombre se pueda embarazar.  
-Pero todo eso fue diferente porque… pues porque eran cosas sobrenaturales había magia implicada, pero que un hombre se embarace es…  
-De hecho este asunto del embarazo no es tan diferente que el hecho de convertirte en hombre lobo, veras en las noches de luna llena pasa algo especial con los compañeros que son del mismo sexo, en esas noches en tu vientre aparece un útero y así es como puedes quedar embarazado, es como una transformación, pues a los hombres lobos cuando se convierten también les aparecen cosas que normalmente no tienen como las garras o los colmillos, el color de los ojos sin mencionar el pelo de la cara. Es mágico, esa noche es mágica para ustedes porque pueden hacer algo que usualmente no pueden, crean vida.  
El argumento de Ulf me suena tan sólido que no puedo debatir, entonces, voy a tener hijos, eso no está tan mal, siempre eh tenido claro que si quería niños y el hecho de que pueda tenerlos con la persona que amo es maravilloso.  
-Eso me recuerda que ya se acerca la noche de luna llena y vas a necesitar esto- me dice Ulf mientras me arroga un condón que atrapo en el vuelo, pero no es hasta que ya lo tengo en la mano que me doy cuenta que no es un condón común y corriente, el envoltorio es de un color amarillo metálico, es casi del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, pero lo que me deja atónito es que el envoltorio en vez de decir la marca o el tamaño, tiene escrito en letras grandes: **Hombre lobo.**  
Cunado volteo a ver a Ulf y Alfa para que me digan de donde han sacado esto, una luz me ciega temporalmente, cuando puedo volver a ver los veo a los dos con una sonrisa en la cara, Alfa sostiene una cámara digital y acaba de tomarme una foto.  
-Esta va al álbum familiar- dice antes de guardar la cámara en su chaqueta.  
-En serio no acabas de hacer eso- lo amenazo mientras doy un paso en su dirección.  
Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de dar otro paso antes de que Alfa y Ulf salgan corriendo de mi cuarto y riendo a todo pulmón.  
-¡Vuelvan a acá ahora mismo!- grito mientras emprendo la persecución de los dos fugitivos.  
-¡Ya verán cuando los alcance!  
-¡Desde ahorita les digo que van a nacer castigados, es más los hijos de sus hijos nacerán castigados!- voy corriendo por la calle tras esos dos y gritando amenazas como loco, la gente solo se nos queda mirando, y si este día resulto ser realmente increíble y lo hace todavía más increíble el hecho de que ahora recuerdo a la persona más especial de mi vida, a la que eh amado más que a nadie, y también conocí a mis hijos.  


**Volviendo al presente**

     **Stiles:** -Y esa Derek, es la historia de cómo lo recuerdo- cuando termino de contar como fue que lo recordé y veo a Derek, me sorprende su reacción esta como petrificado, no se mueve, está totalmente blanco y tiene la boca abierta, esperen ¿Dónde está la playera de Derek?.  
Así ya lo recuerdo Deaton se la corto para poder revisar sus heridas, es curioso que hasta ahora me acuerde de que va totalmente desnudo de la cintura para arriba.  
-¿Derek?- trato de hacer que reaccione pasándole la mano frete a la cara para llamar su atención.  
-No te preocupes solo entro en shock- me tranquiliza Alfa.  
-¿Tiene mucho que esta así?  
-No realmente, se puso así en la parte que escucho las palabras hijos y embarazado.  
-¡Ahh!, y lo del sillón lo hizo casi al principio, cuando contaste que Malia te desfloro y tú a ella- ahora que Alfa mencionó el sillón lo volteo a ver y hay marcas de garras a ambos lados de donde está sentado Derek, no son muy profundas pero no se pueden ocultar.  
-¡Genial!, ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a mi papá eso?  
-No te preocupes yo lo arreglo- contesta Alfa y sin más desaparece de la sala.  



	5. Chapter 5

# Cinco

_El amor y la tos no pueden ocultarse._  


-Proverbio Italiano- 

     **Stiles:** Después de que a Derek se le paso el shock por todo lo que le conté, me lo lleve a mi cuarto, lo último que necesito es que mi papá llegue a la casa y me encuentre con un Derek semidesnudo. Mientras busco una playera para que se ponga el está sentado en mi cama y revisando la caja de madera que escondimos de chicos en mi habitación.  
-¿Te acuerdas de cuando te hice este dibujo?- me pregunta Derek mientras sostiene el susodicho dibujo en la mano derecha y me lo enseña.  


-Si lo recuerdo, fue el día que me pediste que fuera tu novio y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.  
-Igual lo fue para mí- me responde.  
-Te amo Stiles- en cuanto escucho sus palabras me congelo en mi lugar, es la primera vez que me lo dice, bueno no en realidad porque antes me lo decía mucho, pero me refiero a que es la primera vez que me lo dice desde que recuperamos nuestros recuerdos.  
-Y yo a ti Derek Hale- le dijo mientras me acerco a él, lo tomo de la mano y lo galo para levantarlo de la cama, una vez que estamos parados de frente le doy un beso que Derek no tarda ni dos segundos en responder y así nos quedamos besándonos hasta que escuchamos como se cierra la puerta de la entrada de la casa, nos separamos y nos miramos por un momento sin saber que hacer, hasta que Derek habla.  
-Me tengo que ir cielo- me susurra con sus labios sobre los míos.  
-No tienes que irte, solo espera afuera de mi ventana en lo que mi papá viene a mi cuarto a verme, después entras y te quedas, como cuando éramos niños- le sugiero y al parecer le gusta mi idea porque acepta enseguida.  
-De acuerdo- me dice antes de darme un beso y salir por la ventana.  
Cuando mi papá entra a mi cuarto yo ya estoy con mi pijama puesta y con intenciones de acostarme, o bueno de fingir que eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
-¿Que tal tu día?- me pregunta mi papá nada mas entra en mi cuarto.  
-Bien, ya sabes lo de siempre: la escuela, andar por ahí pasando el rato y por supuesto la tarea.  
-¿Y qué tal las cosas con Malia?  
-Bueno ya sabes, no me quiere ver ni en pintura pero no la culpo, es mi culpa- en este momento Malia no me odia, no, la verdad ese sentimiento sería nada comparado con lo que siente por mí en estos momentos. Después de que recordé lo que Derek y yo tuvimos en el pasado, lo primero que hice fue terminar con Malia en lo que se podría catalogar como el noviazgo mas corto de la historia, pues termine con ella al día siguiente de que le pregunte si estábamos saliendo.  
-Ya se le pasara- me reconforta mi papá.  
-Eso espero.  
-Buenas noches Stiles.  
-Igualmente papá.  
Una vez que la puerta de mi cuarto se cierra Derek me abraza por la espalda y me susurra al oído:  
-¿Qué es lo que se supone que es culpa tuya?- y deposita un beso en mi nuca, no sabía que Derek era tan besucón, antes no era así.  
-Pues Malia me odia porque la deje por ti.  
-Lo siento por ella pero tú eres mío, y yo no comparto.  
Una hora después, estamos acostados en mi cama, Derek me tiene abrazado por los hombros y yo estoy recostado sobre su pecho desnudo.  
-Así que dime, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?, ¿Cómo serán las cosas ahora que ya recordamos los dos nuestro pasado juntos?- le pregunto a Derek.  
-Eh estado pensado en eso desde que recupere mis recuerdos.  
-Así, y a que conclusión has llegado, si se puede saber.  
-Pues que la idea de borrarnos la memoria fue muy tonta y no sirvió de nada, veras aunque yo te dije que lo hacíamos para que yo tuviera tiempo de ser un mejor lobo y tú no te pasaras todo ese tiempo triste, en realidad yo esperaba que en ese tiempo conocieras a alguien más y siguieras adelante con tu vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido, lo que trate de hacer en ese entonces fue protegerte de mi mundo y de los peligros que había en él. La verdad es que lo que paso con Paige no fue nada comparado con lo que te podría haber pasado si seguías conmigo, los cazadores te podrían usar para hacernos daño, ya lo habían intentado antes con los humanos que vivían en mi casa u otras manadas te verían como el eslabón débil y serias de los primeros a lo que atacarían si trataban de acabar con nuestra manada para hacerse de nuestro territorio.  
-Todo eso me aterraba, el pensar que yo, lo que soy, podría ser la causa de que sufrieras o acabaras muerto, pero como te dije fue muy tonto de mi parte pensar que engañaríamos al destino y también me di cuenta de que no sirvió de nada,pues aunque no nos recordáramos inevitablemente terminaste sumergido en mi mundo cuando Peter convirtió a Scott en lobo.  
-Por lo tanto decidí que no tiene caso alegarte de mí, porque de una manera u otra siempre terminas metido en problemas del mundo sobrenatural, y si estoy lejos de ti no podre protegerte, en cambio sí estoy cerca de ti, como mi corazón me lo pide, estaré hay para cuidar de ti.  
-Entonces Stiles Stilinski- dice mientras me toma de los hombros y me levanta para que lo vea a la cara cuando habla:  
-¿Me perdonarías por haber sido un completo idiota? y ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos?  
A decir vedad estaba enojado con lo que Derek me contó acerca de que secretamente planeaba que yo siguiera mi vida sin él, pero todo el enojo se me olvido en el momento en que lo mire a los ojos y vi en ellos reflejado todo el amor, el deseo y el cariño que yo siento por él.  
-¡Si Derek Hale!, si a lo primero, si a lo segundo, si a todo- respondo y lo beso porque se lo merece, porque quiero y porque puedo, porque a partir de ahora él es mío y yo soy suyo para toda la eternidad.  
Después de un rato rompemos el beso pero no separamos nuestras caras ni un milímetro, no quedamos así respirando el aliento del otro por lo que me parece una eternidad.  
-Deberías dormir un poco, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela- Derek es quien separa nuestras caras, y me mueve para quedar acostados en la cama de tal modo que yo quedo de lado y el me abraza de la cintura por atrás.  
-Buenas noches cielo- me dice y me da un beso en el cuello, eso me recuerda…  
-Oye Derek te voy a hacer una pregunta, ¿Por qué me besas tanto?, no creas que me molesta, es solo que antes no lo hacías.  
-Pues porque antes tú tenías diez años y no pensabas todavía en esas cosas, pero te recuerdo que yo tenía quince, mis hormonas estaban alborotadas y aunque me moría de ganas por besarte todo el tiempo, no lo hice para que no pensaras que era un pedófilo pervertido, sin embargo ahora las cosas son distintas, tú tienes diecisiete y yo ya estoy en los veinte pero parece que mis hormonas me están pasando factura por el tiempo que las reprimí, por eso es que estoy tan besucón Stiles y la verdad no creo que se me vaya a pasar en esta vida- y como para reafirmar su comentario me vuelve a besar el cuello.  
-Me gusta cómo suena eso- y es la verdad, porque ahora que probé los besos de Derek no creo poder vivir sin mi dosis diaria.  
-Buenas noches Derek- le dijo, mientras me voy quedando dormido poco a poco, y con una sonrisa en la cara que ni siquiera trato de ocultar, ya que en este momento no puedo imaginar que haya unas personas en el mundo más felices y enamoradas de lo que lo estamos Derek y yo.  



	6. Chapter 6

# Seis

_Una casa sin hijos es como una colmena sin abejas._  


-Victor Hugo- 

     **Derek:** Al despertarme lo primero que veo es a mi Stiles, está dormido entre mis brazos en la misma posición que anoche, parece que tiene un buen sueño porque está sonriendo, la mano con la cual lo estaba abrazando por la cintura anoche ahora descansa contra su pecho y la mantiene hay con sus dos manos, como si fuera su ancla. No puedo evitar sentir cierta calidez en la mano que tiene Stiles contra su pecho y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, la sensación es muy placentera, podría estar así por toda la eternidad y no necesitaría nada más para ser feliz.  
Pero el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo me sacan de mis fantasías, ¡Diablos!, me olvide por completo del papá de Stiles, aunque no conozco muy bien al señor dudo que le dé una muy buena impresión el encontrarme semidesnudo en la cama de su hijo, tan asustado como estoy por ser descubierto me olvido de la delicadeza y con un movimiento rápido y brusco libero mi mano del agarre de Stiles, giro a mi derecha y gracias a que la cama es individual con ese movimiento termino en el suelo, vuelvo a girar pero esta vez a la izquierda y quedo debajo de la cama, justo en el momento en que pasan dos cosas: el papá de Stiles entra al cuarto, y Stiles se despierta sobresaltado por lo brusco de mis movimientos de hace un rato.  
-Stiles, hora de levantarse.  
-¡Papá!- exclama Stiles y es más que evidente que está nervioso, pero su papá no parece darse cuenta.  
-Vamos alístate para ir a la escuela.  
-Sí ya voy.  
Una vez que el papá de Stiles sale del cuarto, escucho como Stiles cierra la puerta de su habitación y a los pocos segundos Stiles me habla:  
-Ya puedes salir.  
-Esto me trajo viejos recuerdos- le dijo mientras salgo de debajo de la cama, ya que no es la primera vez que el papá de Stiles casi nos atrapa en una situación comprometedora, por eso el sabía que estaba debajo de la cama, esa era mi escondite en el pasado cuando su papá lo venía a despertar en las mañanas.  
-Si, a mí también me trajo recuerdos- me responde mientras se acerca a donde estoy parado y me besa, y vuelve a pasar lo mismo que la última vez que lo bese, es como si mi cuerpo no tuviera suficiente de él y me pidiera mas.  
Stiles me empuja hacia la cama hasta que mis piernas la tocan y caigo sobre el colchón llevándomelo conmigo, nos seguimos besando hasta que Stiles rompe el beso.  
-Tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela.  
-Lo sé, yo tengo que ir a mi apartamento.  
-¿Ahora?, ¿No puedes esperar a que Scott y yo salgamos de la escuela?, para que te acompañemos.  
-No, creo que mejor debería ir solo, no sé con qué me vaya a topar y lo último que quiero es ponerte en peligro.  
-Pues exactamente, como no sabes con que te vas a topar no deberías ir solo.  
-Puedo pedirle a Peter que me acompañe- le sugiero, aunque no creo que sea buena idea, pero tal vez con eso Stiles se quede más calmado.  
-Si crees que eso hace que me sienta mejor, estas muy equivocado.  
-Entonces uno de nosotros ira con él- interviene una voz que viene de un rincón de la habitación cuando nos levantamos de la cama vemos parados enfrente de la ventana a nuestros hijos, a uno ya lo conozco, Alfa, y al parecer se rasuro porque ya no tiene su barba, y el que está al lado de él deber ser Ulf y por lo visto Stiles no exagero, Ulf es idéntico a mí cuando yo era más joven.  
-Eso si me deja más tranquilo- dice Stiles.  
-Entonces está decidido, Ulf tu iras con nuestro papá Derek a su departamento y yo cuidare a nuestro papá Stiles en la escuela.  
-Espera, ¿Cómo que me vas a cuidar?, ¿Por qué?- pregunta Stiles.  
-Es solo por precaución, no sabemos qué es lo que quieren esos cazadores con nuestro papá Derek o si van a volver, Kate tal vez si vaya a volver y puede atacar a cualquiera, nuestro deber es protegerlos a ustedes dos, porque si alguno de ustedes muere nuestra familia dejara de existir.  
-¿Te refieres a la familia que tendremos en el futuro?- le pregunto a Alfa.  
-Sí, me refiero a la familia de la época de la que nosotros dos venimos- me contesta.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que el futuro si se puede cambiar?- pregunta Stiles.  
-Si papá el futuro se puede cambiar, aunque algunos digan que no se puede, yo lo eh visto.  
-¿Qué fue lo que viste que cambio?- le cuestiona Stiles a Alfa, evidentemente está muy intrigado por saber.  
-Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Pues porque el hecho de que lo sepas puede volver a cambiar el futuro, por esa misma razón solo les contaremos cosas del futuro que no importa que las sepan no cambiaran, o cosas que ustedes ya sabían porque nosotros se las dijimos.  
-Yo quiero hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuántos hijos tenemos su papá Stiles y yo en la época de la que ustedes vienen?- tengo mucha curiosidad por saberlo, pues recuerdo que cuando era chico y conocí a Stiles siempre me imagine que tendría una familia con él, quería tener muchos hijos, mínimo unos cuatro.  
Ulf y Alfa intercambian una mirada divertida antes de que este último me conteste.  
-De la época en que nosotros venimos tienen ocho hijos contándonos a nosotros.  
Alfa tiene que estar bromeando, porque ocho hijos es… buen es que la verdad no me parece tan descabellado, porque aunque son mas de los que imaginada de niño, sé que los amaría o más bien los amo a todos, lo que me preocupa es Stiles al fin y acabo el los va a llevar en su vientre y por lo que se, el tener muchos embarazos puede llegar a ser riesgoso para una mujer con el tiempo.  
Cuando volteo a ver a Stiles el me está mirando y no parece nada sorprendido por la noticia de nuestra numerosa familia.  
-¿Tu ya lo sabías?- le pregunto.  
-Así es, a eso me refería cuando anoche te dije que de milagro no me desmaye en plena calle cuando Alfa me lo contó.  
-¿Y qué opinas?  
-Pues que deberíamos de empezar a practicar- me responde mientras se acerca a mí, pone sus manos en mis caderas y me atrae hacia él para besarme. 

     **Alfa:** -!Santo dios!, esperen hasta estar solos para hacer sus cosas.  
En cuanto mis papas parecen recordar donde están, o más bien que no están solos, se dejan de besar pero no se separan ni un poco, siguen juntitos en medio de la habitación.  
-Yo tengo otra pregunta- me dice mi papá Stiles.  
-¿Cómo se llaman sus hermanos tienen nombres tan singulares como los suyos?  
-No papá nuestros demás hermanos tienen nombres un poco más comunes, después de que nuestro abuelo te amenazo con denunciarte por maltrato infantil si les ponías nombres cuyo significado fuera lobo en otro idioma, como por ejemplo: Ulf- le respondo mientras le lanzo una mirada juguetona a mi hermano, cuando Ulf me devuelve la mirada no necesito tener telepatía para saber las cosas que me debe de estar diciendo mentalmente por haberme burlado de su nombre.  
-Ahh, por cierto antes de que lo preguntes papá te diré que de sus ocho hijos siete son hombres y solo tienen una niña.  
-¡Siete son hombres!- exclaman mis dos papas al unisonó.  
-Sí, y hay una cosa muy importante de deben saber sobre eso.  
-Supongo que han escuchado alguna vez los mitos de cómo puedes convertirte en un hombre lobo, hay uno en especial que dice que: Así como la séptima hija mujer de un mismo matrimonio será una bruja, el séptimo hijo varón será un hombre lobo, pero ¿Qué pasa si este hijo ya seria hombre lobo por el simple hecho de que uno de sus padres lo es?  
Mis papas guardan silencio mientras meditan las posibles respuestas de la pregunta que les acabo de hacer.  
-No me digas que el… ¿Va a nacer completamente lobo, es decir que no va a poder cambiar de lobo a humano?- me pregunta mi papá Stiles evidentemente asustado ante tal posibilidad.  
-Tranquilo papá, eso no es lo que paso, lo que paso es que nuestro hermano Darren nació con una habilidad al igual que Ulf y yo.  
-Veras, ya sabes que Ulf puede hacer lo del escudo y yo puedo viajar en el tiempo, antes de que Darren naciera nosotros éramos sus únicos hijos que teníamos algún tipo de habilidad que no fuera por el hecho de ser hombres lobo hasta que Darren nació, resulto que el también tenía una habilidad como Ulf y yo pero no nos dimos cuenta antes porque la suya no era tan escandalosa como la de nosotros.  
-¿Y cuál es esa habilidad que tiene su hermano?- me pregunta mi papá Derek.  
-Su mordida es… diferente a la de cualquier lobo, porque su mordida es la cura para la licantropía. Si el muerde a un hombre lobo este se convertirá en humano, sin importar que sea un lobo convertido ó si es un lobo que nacido siéndolo, igualmente pierde su condición de lobo y se vuelve humano.  
-Eso es imposible- exclama Derek.  
-Claro que es posible, si no me crees ya lo veras en el futuro, ya que toda la familia estuvimos presentes cuando Darren lo hizo por primera vez.  
-Eso sí, deben mantener esto que les acabo de contar en secreto, porque en futuro más de una manada de lobos intentara matar a Darren e igualmente más de un grupo de cazadores tratara de capturarlo.  
-Pero, ¿Por qué?- me cuestiona Stiles que no da crédito a lo que acabo de decirle.  
-Mira papá, algunas de las manadas que se enteraron de la extraña habilidad de Darren lo vieron como una amenaza, pensaban que nosotros la podríamos usar como una forma de hacernos más poderosos, esta de mas decir que en el futuro las manadas de Beacon Hills son unas de las más poderosas y raras que hay, en especial la mía pues en ella está el único lobo que ha encontrado a su pareja predestinada en más de quinientos años, pero volviendo al tema, las demás manadas pensaron que usaríamos a Darren para empezar a convertir a otros lobos en humanos y con el tiempo terminaríamos siendo los únicos lobos en el país. Algunos cazadores pensaron lo mismo, pero a ellos no les pareció tan mala idea y decidieron que querían a Darren para así poder acabar con los lobos ellos mismos.  
-Eso es una locura, yo jamás usaría a mi hijo para hacer a nuestra manada más poderosa y tampoco dejaría que unos cazadores lo apartaran de mi lado- mi papá Stiles esta tan enojado que hasta empezó a llorar de la rabia.  
-Tranquilo Stiles, eso no va a pasar, yo nunca permitiré que lastimen a ninguno de nuestros hijos- le dice mi papá Derek mientras lo abraza para calmarlo.  
-Yo tampoco lo permitiré papá, ustedes son mi familia y mi manada, es mi deber como su alfa protegerlos.  
-Espera, pero si el alfa es Scott- me responde Stiles.  
-Recuerdas que te dije que era un alfa verdadero igual que mi tío Scott, al principio cuando era chico eso no represento ningún problema, pero con el tiempo hubo un par de pequeños percances y por lo tanto Scott y yo decidimos que tendría mi propia manada la cual obviamente estaría compuesta solamente por mi familia de sangre, mientras que los demás pertenecerían a su manada, y entre las dos manadas cuidamos Beacon Hills.  
-¡¿STILES YA ESTAS LISTO?!  
La voz de mi abuelo nos recuerda donde estamos, o más bien donde deberíamos de estar.  


     **Stiles:** ¡Diablos!, aun no me eh cambiado y ya es tarde.  
-¡YA VOY PAPÁ!- grito desde mi habitación.  
Me separo del abrazo en el que estaba con Derek y me dirijo a mi mueble y saco una playera de un cajón y se la aviento, Derek la atrapa con una mano y se la pone.  
-Bien chicos creo que debemos poneros manos a la obra; Derek y Ulf tengan mucho cuidado cuando vayan al departamento, Alfa espérame afuera en mi coche y procura que mi papá no te vea, aun no le explico lo que está pasando y ahorita no tengo tiempo.  
Derek me da un beso antes voltear a ver a Alfa y preguntarle:  
-¿Puedes llevarnos a tu hermano y a mí al departamento como lo hiciste cuando me llevaste con Deaton?  
-Si claro papá- una vez dicho esto pone una mano en la espalda de cada uno y desaparecen de mi cuarto dejándome solo para que me vista.  
Cuando termino de vestirme en un tiempo record de tres minutos, Alfa aparece de nuevo.  
-Por cierto, aquí esta lo que sé que me ibas a pedir de camino a la escuela- me dice mientras deja algo en mi escritorio.  
Y efectivamente es lo que le iba a pedir: una foto de su hermano Darren.  



	7. Chapter 7

# Siete

_El verdadero amor es como los espíritus:_  
 _todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto._  


-François De La Rochefoucauld- 

     **Stiles:** Cuando baje a desayunar mi papá ya había terminado de comer y estaba viendo la televisión mientras me esperaba. Una vez que termine de desayunar me dirigí a la sala donde está mi papá esperándome para irnos.  
-Qué extraño, juraría que el sofá está más cómodo que de costumbre, hasta parece como si fuera nuevo.  
Bueno eso es debido a que ese sofá en el que está sentado mi papá no es el nuestro, no es el que anoche Derek rompió con sus garras, lo sé porque el otro sofá tenía una pequeña mancha en el respaldo, la cual yo hice hace un tiempo con un vaso de refresco y este no la tiene, y solo tengo una explicación para eso: " Alfa. "  
-Son ideas tuyas papá, debe ser porque últimamente no has tenido tiempo de descansar y por eso ahora que lo haces te parece tan placentero, igual y estarías muy cómodo en el suelo.- le dijo en un intento de despistarlo, y creo que funciono.  
-Si, tal vez tengas razón.  
-Bueno, hora de irnos, voy tarde a la escuela y tú al trabajo papá.  
Una vez que estoy dentro de mi Jeep y después de ver a mi papá irse en su patrulla, Alfa aparece en el asiento del copiloto, enciendo el auto y nos ponemos en marcha rumbo a la escuela. Cuando vamos a la mitad del camino, no aguanto más la curiosidad y le pregunto a Alfa:  
-¿Dónde está el sillón de mi casa?  
-Lo siento no te puedo decir, es una sorpresa.  
-Sí, ya lo creo.  
-Volviendo al tema de hace un rato, ¿Enserio no me vas a decir que viste que cambio en el futuro?- le cuestiono.  
-No, no te voy a decir papá.  
-Alfa prometo no contárselo a nadie.  
-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti saberlo?, que tal si lo que te cuento no es lo que quieres oír, que pasa si te cuento que lo que paso fue que alguien murió y yo viaje en el tiempo para cambiarlo, o tal vez, es algo más simple como que rompí uno de los floreros de la casa mientras jugaba y viaje en el tiempo para evitarlo.  
-Pues exactamente, como no sé qué es lo que cambio me estoy imaginando lo peor, y si es algo tan simple como que rompiste un florero, estaré más calmado.  
-¿Y qué pasa si no es eso?- me pregunta muy serio.  
-Pues si alguien murió, quiero saber quién fue, porque y como le hiciste para cambiarlo.  
Alfa no me responde, solo se me queda mirando sin reflejar ninguna emoción en el rostro, a los pocos segundos de estar bajo su mirada no lo aguanto más, me estaciono en el acotamiento del camino por donde voy conduciendo y me volteo para poder verlo a la cara.  
Nos estamos mirando por unos segundos, hasta que Alfa de repente se empieza a reír.  
-Está bien te lo voy a decir solo para que no te estés estresando sin necesidad, lo que paso es que cuando tenía diez años rompí un juguete de Ulf y para que este no se diera cuenta y me acusara, viaje en el tiempo y evite romperlo.  
-Pero ahora el que tiene curiosidad soy yo, veras esta pregunta que te voy a hacer ya te la he hecho antes, solo quiero saber si en esta época me responderás lo mismo.  
-Qué harías tú, si por ejemplo: en el futuro mi papá Derek se muriera por proteger a uno de mis hermanos, ¿Viajarías en el tiempo para evitar que muriera sabiendo que entonces uno de tus hijos moriría? o ¿No cambiarias el futuro?  
-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Alfa?, por supuesto que no elegiría ninguna de las dos opciones, buscaría una manera de que nadie terminara muerto, eso es algo que aprendí de Scott, cuando el Nogitsune me poseyó la gente le decía que la única forma de detenerme era matándome pero él no se dio por vencido y hayo una forma de salvarme.  
-Sí, tienes razón por cierto eso mismo de dijiste en el futuro- me dice.  
Después de esta conversación poco común con Alfa, vuelvo a encender el auto y me pongo de camino a la escuela.  


     **Derek:** Llevo más de media hora revisando mi departamento y no hay ni rastro de los cazadores que me atacaron a noche, cuando mi hijo Alfa nos tragó a su hermano Ulf y a mí en seguida supe que algo no estaba bien, pues a simple vista no parece que haya tenido lugar el enfrentamiento entre los cazadores y Kate, todo está en su lugar es más ni siquiera puedo detectar algún olor fuera de lo normal.  
-Mira lo que encontré papá – me dice Ulf mientras sostiene el casquillo de una bala en la mano y me lo enseña.  
Cuando veo el casquillo más de cerca me doy cuenta de que tiene un grabado, es una calavera bueno más bien un cráneo.  
-Debe de ser de los cazadores- le dijo.  
-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?- pregunta, pero lo que llama mi atención es ese _"vas"_.  
-Pues vamos a tener que buscar a Kate y descubrir cómo diablos es que sigue con vida y en que se convirtió.  
-Lo siento papá pero no voy a poder ayudarte con eso.  
-¿Por qué no?, ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer que ayudar a tu padre a buscar a una loca que intento matarlo?- lo interrogo un poco molesto por su actitud.  
-Papá tranquilízate por favor, no es porque no quiera ayudarte, es que no puedo, Alfa fue muy claro con eso: Nosotros no podemos interferir en este asunto.  
-Ustedes solos deben solucionarlo, y no te preocupes lo van a lograr, no se te olvide que vengo del futuro, por eso sé que aunque les cueste trabajo van a poder con esto.  
Eso no tiene sentido, si Alfa y Ulf no pueden interferir ¿Porque me protegieron cuando Kate me disparo?, ¿Por qué le regresaron sus recuerdos a Stiles y no esperaron a que yo lo hiciera?, tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo de algo, hay algo que estoy pasando por alto pero no sé qué es.  
Y como si Ulf pudiera leer en mi rostro las dudas que tengo, y decidiera apiadarse de mí, me sigue explicando.  
-Veras papá yo tampoco tengo muy claro cómo funciona esto de viajar en el tiempo, ni eso de que el futuro se puede cambiar, lo único que sé es lo que Alfa me ha contado, como por ejemplo: que no debemos decirles nada de su futuro o bueno nada que pueda cambiar si lo saben, es decir, te puedo contar que en el futuro un día mientras Alfa y yo regresábamos de la escuela empezó a llover y llegamos a la casa empapados, eso te lo puedo contar porque aunque lo sepas no puede cambiar, el hecho de que sepas que va a llover no lo va cambiar, en cambio si te cuento donde puedes encontrar a Kate, eso sí puede cambiar el futuro, porque ya no lo descubrirás como se supone que lo descubriste y aunque eso parezca algo muy insignificante podría desatar cambios en otras decisiones que hagas y entonces cambiaría el futuro del que Alfa y yo venimos.  
Con la explicación que me acaba de dar Ulf, el por qué no puede ayudarme a encontrar a Kate, si tiene más sentido ahora.  
-Bueno, pues ya se me ocurrirá algo para encontrar la.  
-Pero cambiando de tema ¿Crees que Alfa me lleve al futuro si se lo pido?  
-No lo sé, pero supongo que hay solo una forma de saberlo- me responde mientras saca un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y manda un mensaje. A los pocos segundos Alfa aparece en el apartamento.  
-Ulf dice que quieres que te lleve al futuro.  
-Si así es, necesito hablar con mi yo del futuro sobre algo importante.  
Alfa no dice nada solo se me queda mirando con una sonrisa en la cara, creo que ya sabe de qué quiero hablar con mi yo del futuro.  
-Está bien te llevare- dice después de un rato.  
-Denme la mano- nos pide mientras estira una mano en mi dirección y otra en la dirección de Ulf.  
-Espera, no debería quedarse Ulf para que cuide a Stiles- expreso, preocupado por la seguridad de mi Stiles.  
-No es necesario papá, él está a salvo en la escuela recuerda que está con Scott, Lydia, Kira y Malia, ellos puedes cuidar de él.  
Cuando escucho el nombre de Malia no puedo evitar sentir cierto desagrado por ella, ya que estuvo enredada con mi Stiles, y ya sé que yo no soy precisamente el más indicado para sentir celos de ella, pues yo también tuve mis enredos con otras mujeres antes de que recordara a mi Stiles, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo.  
Una vez que mi pequeño ataque de celos se me paso, tomo la mano de Alfa. 

**6 de Mayo del 2051**

     **Derek:** Lo siguiente que observo después de tomar la mano de Alfa, es que ya no estamos en mi apartamento, es como si solamente hubiera parpadeado y en ese lapso de tiempo el entorno que me rodea hubiera cambiado, ya no veo la sala de mi apartamento ni la mesa que está en frete de la ventana, lo que veo ahora es un camino de tierra en medio de un amplio bosque, para ser más exactos en el bosque de Beacon Hills.  
-¡Vamos papá!- me grita Ulf que ya empezó a caminar por el camino de tierra, él y Alfa ya están como a unos siete metros de donde yo estoy parado, así que me echó a correr hasta que los alcanzo y sigo caminando a lado de ellos, llega un momento en el que puedo observar una casa al final del camino, bueno decir que esa construcción es una casa, sería como decir que la casa blanca es una choza, lo que tengo frente a mi es una mansión, es enorme, es… ¿Es mi casa?, me refiero a que está situada donde deberían de estar los restos de mi antigua casa.  
-Es increíble, ¿Verdad?- me pregunta muy emocionado Ulf.  
-Si lo es, pero ¿Cómo… Quién… Por qué… Cuando?- exclamo atónito, aun no me lo puedo creer, en el futuro viviré con mi familia en el mismo lugar donde yo crecí, y puede que no sea la misma casa pero el simple hecho de que este en el mismo sitio es algo muy especial para mí.  
-Tienes que verla por dentro- me dice Ulf mientras tira de mi mano derecha para que lo siga al interior de la mansión.  
La fachada de la mansión de por si es espectacular y guarda cierto parecido con la de mi antigua casa, una vez dentro constato que la similitud entre ambos lugares es mayor de la que creía, ya que la plata baja esta igual que la de mi antigua casa, desde las escaleras que dan al primer piso hasta la ubicación de la sala, la cocina, el baño de visitas, el estudio que era de mi padre. Pero como esta mansión es mucho más grande de lo que era la antigua casa, a cada lado de las escaleras que dan al piso de arriba hay unos pasillos que posteriormente se unen y formar un enorme corredor en el cual hay varias puertas en ambas paredes y están a intervalos desiguales, Alfa y Ulf me dirigen a una puerta doble que es de madera y tiene tallado un trisquel en la parte superior del marco, la puerta más cercana a esta se sitúa a unos quince metros a la derecha, sea lo que sea que hay aquí dentro no es nada pequeño.  
Una vez que atravesamos las puertas dobles en seguida sé lo que es esta parte de la mansión, es una biblioteca en toda la extensión de la palabra, hay estantes con libros por las cuatro paredes, mesas de lectura en el centro de la habitación, frente a la puerta por la que acabo de entrar hay un arco que da a otra habitación donde puedo ver aparte de más mesas y estantes con libros, unas escaleras que dan a lo que vendría siendo el primer piso, el cual también forma parte de la biblioteca.  


-Espera aquí en lo que voy a buscar a nuestro papá Derek de esta época- me dice Alfa mientras sale de la biblioteca dejando me solo con Ulf.  
-¿De quién fue la idea de hacer una biblioteca dentro de la mansión?- le pregunto a Ulf mientras tomo asiento en una de las mesas.  
-Pues de Alfa, y mi papá Stiles y tú lo apoyaron, es que Alfa es bibliófilo.  
-¿Bibliófilo?  
-Así se les dice a las personas que son adictas a la lectura.  
-Yo diría que es más bien un hábito, en vez de una adicción- replica Alfa, que sin darnos cuenta ya había regresado y venía acompañado de mí, es decir, de mi yo futuro, lo que vendría siendo lo mismo mi homólogo.  
No sé en qué época me encuentro, pero no debe ser muy en el futuro porque mi homólogo luce exactamente igual que yo, no tiene canas, ni líneas de expresión, nada, por lo tanto, una de dos: o efectivamente no viajamos mucho en el futuro, o me eh conservado muy bien.  
-Bueno, nosotros los dejamos para que platiquen- habla Alfa mientras toma a Ulf de la mano y los dos salen de la biblioteca.  
-Y bien, dicen que quieres hablar conmigo- habla mi homólogo mientras se sienta en la misma mesa que yo, pero enfrente de mí.  
-Si pues… veras… el… el asunto es este…  
-Quieres que te diga cómo hacer el amor con nuestro Stiles, ya que tú nunca has estado con un hombre antes y tienes miedo de no poder satisfacer lo- me dice.  
Que les puedo decir, estoy en shock, ¿Cómo diablos lo supo?, a esperen, ¡Claro que lo sabe!, él ya vivió todo lo que yo apenas voy a vivir, bueno eso me ahorrara mucho tiempo, pero aun así esta será probablemente la conversación más incómoda que vaya a tener jamás.  



	8. Chapter 8

# Ocho

_Un acto de justicia permite cerrar un capitulo;_  
_un acto de venganza escribe un capitulo nuevo._  


-Marilyn Savant- 

**Volviendo al presente**

     **Stiles:** Mientras estoy en el descanso para el almuerzo no puedo evitar preguntarme que estarán haciendo Derek, Ulf y Alfa, ya que mi hijo Alfa me mandó un mensaje de texto para avisarme que su papá Derek lo necesitaba y que por lo tanto se iba a ir con él, pero que estaría de regreso antes de que saliera de la escuela.  
Dios, no puedo creer que aunque lo que acabo de pensar suene como una completa locura no es más que la pura verdad, cada vez que me detengo a pensar en el hecho de que voy a estar embarazado, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de miedo, pero supongo que solo es porque aún no me eh hecho del todo a la idea del embarazo, aunque una parte de mí se muere porque de una vez empiece mi familia con Derek.  
Sin embargo creo que voy demasiado rápido, después de todo ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera vez…  
-¡Stiles!- la voz de Scott me saca de mis pensamientos y me regresa a la realidad.  
-¿Qué?  
-Te pregunte qué ¿Porque no te pude localizar anoche?, ¿Estas bien Stiles?, pareces medio ido.  
-Perdón, es que estaba pensando en mi Derek.  
¡O por dios!, ¿En serio acabo de decir "_mi Derek_"?, cuando será el día que me detenga a pensar lo que voy a decir antes de decirlo.  
Las reacciones ante mi comentario no se hicieron esperar y fueron muy variadas: Scott como ya sabe acerca de Derek y yo, se lo conté el sábado y se lo tomo muy bien, creo que lo que más le gusto fue conocer a sus ahijados, pues resulta que Alfa y Ulf son mellizos y Scott es su padrino, como sea, el caso es que Scott se limitó a mostrarme su más grande sonrisa ante mi comentario, Lydia que hasta el momento había estado revisando que su peinado estuviera bien se detuvo en cuanto escucho la parte de "_mi Derek_" y se me quedo mirando sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, Kira no sabía que hacer o decir, así que se limitó a pasear la mirada de un Scott que me observaba muy sonriente, a Lydia que me miraba con la duda muy clara en los ojos, luego a mi persona, y por ultimo a Malia.  
¡Si Malia!, porque parece ser que cuando meto la pata la meto hasta el fondo, por esa razón se me olvido por completo que estaba en la escuela y rodeado de mis amigos, mi ex novia y otros adolecentes.  
En este momento Malia me mira como si se me fuera a lanzar en sima en cualquier momento para después golpearme hasta que no quede nada de mí ser.  
-¿" _Tu Derek_"?, Stiles- pregunta Lydia rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa donde estábamos comiendo, está de más decir que junto con esa pregunta vino una mirada que dejaba en claro que tenía que dar una explicación sí o sí.  
Bueno que más da, de todos modos se iban a enterar algún día, porque Derek y yo no íbamos a salir a escondidas como cuando éramos niños, el problema es que como no tenía planeado que se enteraran así no sé cómo explicárselos, supongo que tendré que hacerlo igual que como lo hice con Scott.  
-Así es Lydia escuchaste bien dije: "_mi Derek_".  
-Sé que no tiene idea de a que vino eso, así que no digan nada, déjeme hablar primero y no me interrumpan, ¡eso va para ti Lydia!- la aludida se limita a mirarme con una sonrisa burlona, pero no dice nada ante mi comentario lo cual tomo como una señal para empezar a hablar.  
-Pues verán les voy a contar un pequeño cuento…  


**6 de Mayo del 2051**

     **Derek:** Estoy en la biblioteca de la mansión Hale-Stilinski con mi homólogo, el cual me está observando con una expresión que deja más que claro que le divierte mi incomodidad por el tema del cual vamos a hablar.  
-Veras, básicamente la dinámica es casi la misma que con una mujer, solamente cambia el lujar donde entra el pene, como ya te abras dado cuenta mi Stiles, tu Stiles… nuestro Stiles, él es único, con el rompieron el molde, es decir, nunca reacciona o hace lo que nosotros esperamos, y eso también aplica cuando hacemos el amor, lo que trato de decirte es que no tengas miedo, ni pienses que vas a hacer algo mal.  
-También para aclárate otra duda que probablemente tengas, cuando dos hombres tiene relaciones hay algo llamado activo y pasivo, el activo es el que penetra al pasivo, sin embargo están también los inter que es cuando uno puede ser tanto pasivo como activo, en esa categoría entramos nuestros Stiles y nosotros.  
-Y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber- me dice mi homólogo.  
-Eso es todo lo que tengo que saber- hablo muy enojado.  
-¡Pero si no me dijiste nada de lo que yo quería saber!  
-¡Claro que sí!, te dije que tu sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento. ¡Escúchame! nada puede salir mal cuando estas con la persona que amas, tal vez ahora no me creas, pero hablo en serio cuando te dijo que estar con nuestros Stiles ya sea haciendo el amor o en nuestro día a día, nos resulta tan fácil como respirar.  
En el momento que me estoy planteando seriamente saltar sobre la mesa que nos separa a mi homólogo y a mí para después arrogarme sobre él y si es necesario golpearlo hasta que me dé una descripción detallada de lo que quiero saber, un ruido muy parecido al que hace un horno de microondas cuando termina de calentar llama mi atención, el sonido no parece venir de la biblioteca, y lo que sea que lo haga está afuera, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de preguntarle a mi homólogo que es, porque en cuanto él lo escucha la expresión divertida de su cara cambia a una seria, se levanta de la silla y se encamina hacia la puerta mientras yo lo sigo.  
Cuando abre la puerta el sonido se hace más fuerte y se escucha por toda la casa, una vez que estamos afuera en el pasillo, deshacemos el camino por el cual Alfa y Ulf me llevaron a la biblioteca hasta que llegamos al pie de las escaleras que dan al primer piso donde nos esperaban cuatro hombres de diferentes edades pero si me lo preguntan todos deberían estar en la veintena.  
-¿Qué paso?- le cuestiona mi homólogo a uno de los hombres el cual poso la mirada sobre mí antes de contestarle al Derek de esta época.  
-Papá parece ser que unos lobos entraron en nuestro territorio y se dirigen hacia aquí.  
¡¿El acaba de decir papá?!, eso quiere decir que él es uno de mis hijos como también puede que lo sean los otros tres, los cuales por cierto en este momento me están mirando muy fijamente y su mirada deja ver claramente la curiosidad.  
Y la duda que tuve antes me regresa ¿En qué época estoy?, porque si mis suposiciones son ciertas y estos cuatro son mis hijos más Alfa y Ulf dan un total de seis, así que solo faltarían dos más y hay estarían mis ocho hijos. Cuando voy a preguntarle a mi homólogo que años es, él habla entes que yo, la pregunta que hace me deja helado en mi sitio y me provoca un escalofrió.  
-¿Dónde está su hermano Darren?  
Los cuatro chicos solo se ven entre ellos hasta que el mismo que estaba hablando con mi homólogo es quien le contesta.  
-Nosotros estábamos viendo una película en mi cuarto y él no estaba con nosotros, es más, no lo he visto desde esta mañana cuando desayunamos- al escuchar esas palabras llega a mi mente lo que Alfa nos dijo a Stiles y a mí esta misma mañana: "_en el futuro más de una manada de lobos intentara matar a Darren e igualmente más de un grupo de cazadores tratara de capturarlo_".  
Antes de que pueda detenerme a pensar en lo que voy a hacer ya estoy subiendo las escaleras gritando el nombre de Darren a todo pulmón y con un sentimiento de vacío que abarca todo mi pecho.  
-¡DARREN!, ¡DARREN!  
-¿Qué está pasando?- la voz que responde a mis gritos proviene de detrás de mí, cuando ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras me giro y veo a un chico que va entrando por la puerta principal de la mansión con un libro en la mano.  
-¿Darren?- le pregunto porque no tengo forma de saber si es él ya que nunca antes lo había visto, dios esto es muy frustrante, me siento tan impotente porque no importa que Alfa sea el alfa de nuestra manada-familia el deber de cuidar a mis hijos y mi pareja es mío y no de él, pero aquí estoy y ni siquiera puedo reconocer a mi hijo.  
-Tranquilo, todo está bien cielo- de dice una voz mientras alguien me pone su mano en el hombro, no tengo que voltearme para saber quién es porque cuando capto su olor se enseguida que es mi Stiles y eso me tranquiliza.  
-Insisto ¿Qué está pasando?- dice Darren mientras termina de entrar en la mansión y camina hacia donde están sus hermanos.  
-¿No escuchaste la alarma?- pregunta mi homologo.  
-Si papá, estaba en el bosque leyendo cuando la escuche y vine lo más rápido que pude.  
-Pues parece ser que llegaste gusto a tiempo, porque los lobos no tardaran en llegar- habla Alfa que viene bajando las escaleras y esta muy serio lo cual me hace pensar que algo no va bien.  


**Volviendo al presente**

     **Stiles:** Una vez que les termine de contar todo a mis amigos y después de que se les pasara el shock, no tardaron en bombardearme con preguntas en especial Kira y Malia puesto que ellas no sabían quién era Kate Argent, de igual manera no sabían que era un Kanima.  
-Aun no puedo creer que Kate siga viva- dice Scott.  
-Pues créelo Scott, también está el hecho de que ya no es humana.  
-¿Estás seguro que no es una mujer lobo Stiles?- me pregunta Lydia por tercera vez.  
-Seguro, bueno no se parecía a ninguna que yo haya visto y mira que tengo de referencia a Érica y Cora, sea lo que sea no era un lobo.  
-Puede ser otra cosa, puesto que, no se si lo recuerdan pero yo un zorro y Malia una mujer coyote tal vez hay más tipos de cambiantes allá afuera- menciona Kira, y hasta el momento no lo había pensado pero puede que tenga razón.  
-Además no olviden que la mordida no siempre te convierte en lobo, a veces tomas la apariencia de tu ser como le paso a Jackson.  
-Puedes describirme otra vez en lo que se convirtió Kate- me pregunta Lydia.  
-Piel azul, ojos verdes, con colmillos pero más afilados que los de un lobo, sus labios eran negros, tenía manchas de color negro alrededor de la cara y los ojos.  
Lydia se queda viendo un punto fijo en la mesa mientras pone cara de concentración, hasta que por fin habla.  
-Stiles exceptuando lo de la piel azul y los ojos verdes, lo que me describes suena muy parecido a un jaguar.  
-Así que… ¿Kate se convirtió en una mujer jaguar?  
-No lo sé, yo solo dije que se parecía a un jaguar.  
-Genial, entonces ¿Cómo vamos a saber en qué se convirtió exactamente?- les pregunto frustrado a todos los presentes en nuestra mesa.  
-Yo podría preguntarle a Deaton si es posible eso de la mujer jaguar hoy cuando vaya a trabajar a la veterinaria- nos dice Scott.  
-De acuerdo, yo te acompaño Scott.  
-¿Porque tienes tanto interés por saberlo Stiles?, ¿Es acaso porque ataco a "_tu Derek_"?- me interroga Lydia con una mueca burlona, lo que hace que Scott y Kira me regalen una sonrisa como muestra de apoyo, y que Malia me asesine con la mirada. Creo que Malia me odia más si es que eso es posible desde que se enteró que la deje por su primo Derek,!En fin!  
-Si Lydia me interesa saberlo cuanto antes porque ataco y puede que vuelva a atacar a "_mi Derek_" , pero también porque necesitamos estar preparados para cuando vuelva.  
-Pero eso es lo que no entiendo, Kate antes quería matar a Derek y los demás lobos porque era una cazadora, pero ahora ella también es una criatura sobrenatural, ¿Acaso piensa seguir ejerciendo su profesión de cazadora?, no creen que hay conflicto de interés- nos explica Kira y la verdad yo pienso lo mismo hasta que se me ocurre que es lo que realmente puede estar pasando.  
-No creo que quiera seguir con el negocio de la cacería, creo que más bien es una venganza personal contra Derek y su familia, mas bien, lo que queda de su familia, después de todo ella mato a casi toda la familia de Derek en el incendio, y Peter la mato o creyó que la había matado como venganza, tal vez ahora ella quiere venganza por lo que le hizo Peter- les explico a todos mi teoría. Y no sé ustedes pero yo aquí veo algo muy recurrente: "_La venganza no trae nada bueno_".  



	9. Chapter 9

# Nueve

_El amor no tiene cura, pero es la única medicina para todos los males._  


-Leonard Cohen- 

**6 de Mayo del 2051**

     **Derek:** Una vez que mis ocho hijos, Stiles, mi homólogo y yo estamos reunidos al píe de las escaleras, no aguanto más y hago todas las preguntas que me han estado rondando.  
-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿No deberíamos llamar a Scott y los demás?, ¿Qué fecha es hoy? y ¿Stiles por qué estas idéntico al Stiles de mi época?  
-¡Así claro!, se me olvidaba que eres nuevo en todo esto papá- me dice Alfa mientras se acerca caminando hasta quedar frente a mí.  
-Como ya te había dicho a nuestro hermano Darren lo han hecho blanco de varios ataques ya sea por parte de otras manadas de lobos o de algún grupo de cazadores, razón por la cual después de los primeros ataques Dennis pensó que sería bueno tener un sistema de seguridad, el cual aproximadamente cubre un perímetro de medio kilómetro a la redonda de la mansión, este perímetro está hecho con detectores de movimiento, que cuando son activados mandan una señal a una computadora aquí dentro y esta a su vez activa una alarma que se escucha por toda la mansión para que todos sepamos del peligro, también hay cámaras junto con los detectores de movimiento de esta manera no solo sabemos si alguien entro a nuestro territorio sino que además sabemos cuántos y que son.  
-En cuanto a lo de llamar a nuestro tío Scott no será necesario ya que por lo general nosotros solos podemos encargarnos de estos ataques por cierto, hoy estamos a Sábado 6 de Mayo del 2051.  
Esto debe ser una broma, porque si estoy en el año 2051 entonces han pasado más de 30 años desde la época de la que yo vengo, sin embargo no lo parece puesto qué tanto mi homólogo como el de mi Stiles son idénticos a nosotros a pesar de todos los años que nos separan.  
-¿Pero cómo es que somos idénticos?- le pregunto a mi homólogo.  
-Como ya sabes los hombres lobo envejecemos más lento que los humanos, lo que no sabíamos y después descubrimos es que si un lobo tiene una pajera predestinada que es un humano, este al igual que un lobo empezara a envejecer más despacio- me explica mi homólogo.  
Bueno eso tienen un poco de sentido pero aun así del 2014 al 2051 hay 37 años de diferencia, eso quiere decir que mi homólogo tiene 59 años y el de mi Stiles tiene 54 años, mi edad no me sorprende para nada después de todo conozco a una loba que es de las más ancianas que hay con vida, la cual curiosamente es la misma loba que ayudo a la mamá de Kira a matar al Nogitsune en el pasado.  
Lo que si me sorprende es que mi Stiles tenga esta habilidad de los hombres lobo solo por el simple hecho de que me enamore de él, bueno siendo más exactos no es porque lo ame, es debido a que es mi pareja predestinada.  
-Creo que es suficiente platica por el momento- nos dice Alfa y tiene razón, en vez de estar platicando deberíamos de estar planeando que hacer con los lobos que vienen hacia acá.  
-De acuerdo esto es lo que haremos Ulf, Axel y Dylan vienen conmigo, nosotros nos encontraremos con los lobos que vienen hacia la mansión el resto ya sabe qué hacer.  
-Creo que nosotros… - Alfa ni siquiera me deja terminar de hablar, solo se da la media vuelta y sale de la mansión por la puerta principal seguido de sus tres hermanos, pero alcanzo a ver como lanza una mirada a todos los que nos quedamos antes de atravesar la puerta, no sabría decir a quien iba dirigida pero si puedo decir que no era una mirada cualquiera, tiene algún significado solo que yo no sé cuál es.  
No tengo mucho tiempo para sentirme ofendido o enojado con la actitud de Alfa ya que una vez que mis cuatro hijos salen de la mansión siento como Stiles me abraza por la espalda y recarga su frente en mi espalda y así estamos por un rato hasta que me siento mejor y Stiles debe de haberlo notado porque es entonces cuando por fin habla:  
-No te enojes Derek, ya te acostumbraras.  
¿Acostumbrarme?, ¿A qué?, ¿A quedarme en la mansión cuando mis hijos van a encontrarse con posibles amenazas?, ¿A qué Alfa no me tome en cuenta a pesar de que soy su padre?, ¿A que me voy a acostumbrar?  
De todas las preguntas que tengo en mente me decido por hacer la última.  
-¿A que me voy a acostumbrar Stiles?  
-Pues a que Alfa es el alfa, y que aunque tú seas su papá el que toma las decisiones de la mandada es él pero eso no quiere decir que no te tome en cuenta, todo lo contrario cuando él no está porque anda viajando en el tiempo, el que toma las decisiones eres tú.  
-¿Pero entonces porque no dejo que lo acompañara yo o mi yo de esta época?, no es por presumir pero soy muy bueno peleando y ellos apenas y son unos niños, no entiendo porque no nos dejó aquí sin hacer nada.  
-Ahí es donde te equivocas Derek, no nos dejó aquí sin hacer nada, todo lo contrario.  
El comentario de Stiles consigue llamar mi atención así que dentro del abrazo en el que me tiene me doy la vuelta para poder verlo a la cara mas cual es mi sorpresa pues al girarme me doy cuenta de que estamos solo nosotros dos, todos los demás que hasta hacer un momento estaban con nosotros se han ido.  
-¿Dónde están los demás?- le pregunto con curiosidad a Stiles.  
-Es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte, ¿En enserio crees que tú o yo nos quedaríamos aquí de lo más tranquilos sabiendo que nuestros hijos van al encuentro de posibles amenazas?  
-Obviamente no.  
-¡Exacto!, veras al principio de los ataques toda la manada a excepción de Darren y yo se iban pero después Alfa decidió que sería mejor que un grupo se quedara y vigilara la mansión por si había más de un grupo de atacantes ya sea lobos o cazadores, ¿Y adivina qué?, tu eres el que lidera a este otro grupo, así que no pienses ni por un segundo que Alfa no te toma en cuenta o que no hacemos nada.  
-El único que si no hace nada soy yo pero no porque no quiera sino porque no me dejan- me dice Stiles en lo que suena mucho a un reclamo.  
No hace falta ser un genio para saber que obviamente yo ni en un millón de años dejaría que mi Stiles se involucrara en una pelea con otra manada o algún grupo de cazadores, así que dejo pasar su comentario en especial porque tengo curiosidad por algo.  
-¿Y qué haces en lo que los demás salen? Y por cierto ¿Dónde está Darren? creí que habías dicho que tu y él se quedaban.  
-Y si esta aquí, debe andar por ahí de seguro se fue para que pudiera hablar contigo, por cierto hay algo que quiero mostrarte.  
Antes de que pueda preguntarle que es Stiles me toma de la mano y me lleva de nuevo a la biblioteca donde esta Darren sentado en una de las mesas con una laptop y quien sabe que hace pero se está riendo y tiene los audífonos puestos.  
Pero no tengo tiempo de saludarlo o decirle algo ya que Stiles me lleva rumbo a la pared que está a mi derecha y conforme nos acercamos alcanzo a distinguir un cuadro en la pared sin embargo no es hasta que estoy parado frente a la pared que me doy cuenta que no es un cuadro es un pedazo de pergamino que cuelga de la pared y…  
-¿Te gusta?, fue idea de Alfa hacerlo- yo no puedo decir nada porque no puedo me quede sin voz.  
Frente a mi esta en todo su esplendor el árbol genealógico de la familia Hale Stilinski.  


Y… esperen un segundo Malia es mi prima, la ex de mi Stiles es mi prima, aquella que le quito eso que solo era mi deber y derecho tomar… la virginidad de mi Stiles. No se porque pero presiento que mi prima y yo no vamos a ser lo que se dice muy cercanos.  



	10. Chapter 10

# Diez

_La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos;_  
_los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros._  


-Diógenes Laercio- 

**Volviendo al presente**

     **Stiles:** Mientras Scott y yo vamos caminando rumbo al estacionamiento de la escuela alguien pasa caminando a mi lado y me empuja en el proceso, ni siquiera me molesto en ver quien es ya sé que es Malia, parece ser que sigue molesta conmigo, bueno en fin tampoco es como si pudiera ponerme al tú por tú con ella después de todo su actitud es comprensible, le rompí el corazón y ahora ella me hace bullying, supongo que todos lidiamos con el dolor de diferente manera, además no me le pongo al brinco por que indudablemente me daría una paliza en una pelea, así que mejor me callo y hago caso omiso de sus agresiones hasta que encuentre una forma de detenerlas por completo.  
-Nos vemos en la veterinaria Stiles- me dice Scott cuando se va caminando en dirección a su moto.  
-Ok- le respondo distraídamente mientras busco a Alfa con la mirada ya que esta mañana cuando me dejo en la escuela me dijo que estaría esperándome al terminar las clases.  
Me toma un poco de tiempo ubicarlo en especial porque el Alfa con el que me topo tiene barba y esta mañana no tenía pero anoche si, y no sé ustedes pero yo creo que aquí pasa algo raro porque si no como es que Alfa va a tener barba un día si otro no, ¿Sera por ser un hombre lobo?  
-¿Qué le paso a tu barba?- le pregunto a Alfa una vez que estoy cerca de él y nadie puede escucharnos hablar.  
-¿Qué tiene mi barba?, ¿No te gusta?- pregunta con gesto serio.  
-No quise decir eso claro que me gusta, es solo que ¿Cómo te creció en tan solo un par de horas?  
Alfa parece contento con mi comentario acerca de que me gusta su barba pero aun así no contesta mi pregunta. Después de unos segundos en los que observo a Alfa en espera de mi respuesta y este solo se limita a mostrarme su sonrisa, por fin hace amago de hablar aunque creo saber cuáles serán sus siguientes palabras  
-Lo siento papá pero no puedo decírtelo- y si efectivamente acerté en que sería lo que me diría, no puedo evitar pensar que esto se está empezando a volver muy frustrante, pero decido dejarlo por la paz.  
-Vamos, tenemos que ir a la veterinaria de Deaton para hablar con él sobre una teoría que tenemos acerca de en qué se pudo haber convertido Kate.  
Alfa solo asiente con la cabeza y se mete en el Jeep del lado del copiloto mientras yo hago lo propio del otro lado, una vez adentro enciendo el auto y nos ponemos en marcha rumbo a la veterinaria, salimos del estacionamiento detrás de la moto de Scott.  
En el transcurso a la veterinaria ni Alfa ni yo hablamos así que el camino trascurre en silencio pero no un silencio incomodo, más bien un silencio en el que te sientes a gusto y eso que no soy muy fan del silencio. Cuando vamos entrando al estacionamiento de la veterinaria volteo a ver el asiento del copiloto para cerciorarme de que Alfa sigue sentado a mi lado ya que no escucho ni un ruido, y por lo que se simplemente pudo haber desaparecido sin embargo cuando volteo a ver si sigue hay sentado me doy cuenta de que me está observando con una mirada en su rostro en la cual puedo ver que esta triste, muy triste, a tal punto que parece causarle dolor físico el simple hecho de mirarme no obstante cuando se da cuenta de que lo estoy viendo cambia la expresión de su cara a una que no refleja emoción alguna y por la rapidez con la que lo hace me pongo a pensar que tal vez lo hace muy a menudo eso de esconder sus emociones, no obstante no tengo oportunidad de preguntarle al respecto porque para entonces ya estacione el Jeep, Alfa se apresura a bajar y reunirse con Scott frente a la entrada de la veterinaria.  
Resignado dejo pasar el tema de momento ya tendré una charla después con ese hijo mío para ver que se trae.  
Una vez que me bajo del Jeep y me reúno con los chicos, entramos a la veterinaria y vamos directamente con Deaton el cual parece sorprendido de vernos ahí.  
-Hola chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?  
-Necesitamos hablar sobre algo que creemos que podrías saber- le dice Scott.  
-Recuerdas que anoche te contamos que Kate Argent sigue viva y que además se convirtió en algo, pues resulta que esta mañana mientras estábamos en la escuela platicando sobre eso, surgió la teoría de que Kate tal vez se convirtió en una mujer jaguar, ¿Es eso posible?  
-Es posible, verán chicos les diré algo que pocos saben, un cambiante, un transmutador o un metamórfico, es un ser humano o algún otro tipo de criatura que pueden cambiar de forma, generalmente adoptando la forma de otro ser vivo ya sea otra persona o un animal.  
-Y como ya te habrás dado cuenta los más conocidos son los que se convierten en lobos, es decir, los hombres lobo, sin embargo existen otro tipo de cambiantes, así que si es posible que Kate sea una mujer jaguar- nos dice Deaton y no me pasa desapercibido que parece pensativo lo que solo significa una cosas, hay más, hay algo que nos va a decir y presiento que no nos va a gustar.  
-Lo que no entiendo es cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes de que seguía viva- la verdad como no le encuentro sentido a su comentario me veo en la necedad de preguntar:  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Pues que si Kate no murió y se convirtió, ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? y ¿Cómo aprendió a controlar el cambio?, Stiles como ya sabrás por experiencia propia a los lobos y todas las demás clases de cambiantes les cuesta controlar el cambio en especial cuando hay luna llena, así que cuando son omegas por lo general terminan matando a alguien y de manera no muy grata, pero por lo general la policía siempre piensa que fue algún animal salvaje el causante, por lo tanto recurren a algún especialista y no es por presumir pero tengo cierto prestigio en el campo de la veterinaria lo que significa que a veces acuden en busca de mi opinión sheriffs de otros pueblos, y eso no ha sucedido hasta ahora.  
-Pero eso no significa que haya aprendido a controlar el cambio- interviene Alfa que hasta el momento no había dicho nada.  
-Tal vez solo estuvo fuera del condado de Beacon y por eso no te enteraste de ninguna muerte causada por un presunto animal salvaje además si es verdad que está sola, ¿Quién le enseño a controlarse?  
Debo admitir que el argumento de Alfa es muy bueno por desgracia eso también significa que no solamente Kate se convirtió en una mujer jaguar sino que además está fuera de control porque nadie le ha dado un pequeño curso de inducción al mundo de lo sobrenatural cuando eres un ser sobrenatural y no cuando los cazas.  
Scott que se había limitado a escuchar lo que Deaton nos tenía que contar, por fin decide contribuir en la plática pero en cuanto escucho lo que tiene que aportar hubiera preferido que se quedara cayado.  
-Vamos a tener que avisarle a Peter sobre todo lo que está pasando- dice con tono muy serio.  
-¿En serio Scott?, porque tendríamos que hacerlo.  
-Stiles…  
-No Scott escúchame, en serio vamos a perder el tiempo preocupándonos por lo que le pase a Peter cuando es más que obvio que Kate va tras Derek.  
-Stiles entiendo que tu prioridad sea Derek pero no por eso voy a dejar que alguien muera y…  
-Scott por favor como si fuera tan fácil deshacerse de Peter, porque no sé si ya lo olvidaste pero te recuerdo que todos creímos que Derek había matado a Peter aquella vez en el bosque la noche del baile, pero resulto que ni el diablo lo quiere por eso nos lo regreso con ayuda de Lydia además…  
Y hubiera seguido con mi argumento acerca de porque no debemos preocuparnos por Peter pero un rugido lleno de ira me hizo callar al instante, me sorprendió más el darme cuenta de quien había provenido, ya que el responsable de tal sonido y el cual debo de admitir hizo que la piel se me erizara, era Alfa.  
Él cual está con los ojos cerrados y las manos a los costados en forma de puños, los cuales tiene tan apretados que los nudillos se tornaron blancos, la expresión de su cara es una que ya he visto antes pues es la misma que Scott ponía en el pasado cuando estaba tratando de controlar su cambio y no podía.  
Después de unos segundos Alfa recompone su postura y posa la mirada en algún punto légano en la pared que está detrás de nosotros, cuando finalmente habla lo hace evitando mirarnos a los ojos.  
-Papá deberías dejar que mi tío Scott termine de hablar tal vez lo que tenga que decir nos o te interese, yo solo dijo, la verdad es un presentimiento no es como si pudiera ver el futuro.  
La indirecta era más que obvia en la frase de Alfa ya que puede que no vea el futuro pero puede hacer algo mucho mejor, Alfa puede viajar en el tiempo ya se al pasado o futuro, por lo tanto decido hacerle caso.  
-De acuerdo Scott puedes terminar de explicarte por favor.  
-Por supuesto, lo que yo trataba de decirte hace un rato Stiles es que deberíamos avisarle a Peter por aquello de que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, y es más que obvio que Kate y los Hale son enemigos a muerte. Por lo que nos conviene tener a Peter y Derek informados, así ellos nos ayudaran a lidiar con ella.  
-Entonces propones que usemos a Peter para poder atrapar a Kate. Me gusta cómo suena eso, pues vayamos a hablar con el de una vez.  
-Creo que sería mejor que fuera solo yo Stiles.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?  
-Pues porque si antes de por si no te caía bien Peter, ahora después de lo que descubriste o más bien recordaste es más que obvio que lo odias- me dice Scott muy serio.  
Y por mucho que me enoje es la verdad, antes de tener mis recuerdos Peter no me agradaba mucho pero ahora que recuerdo lo que intento hacer conmigo en el pasado, lo detesto y no me refiero a lo de convencer a Derek para que aceptara que me convirtieran, me refiero al hecho de que antes de ese incidente Peter trato de alejarme de Derek. Obviamente nunca se lo dije a Derek porque él era y sigue siendo más joven que Peter y yo pensé que Derek al enterarse iba a enfrentarse a su tío y este probablemente le haría algo a mi pareja.  
Me pregunto que pudo haberle pasado a Peter para que hiciera eso, verán al principio cuando lo conocí era: simpático, amable, y siempre esta sonriendo, pero un día cambio de repente y se volvió: enojón, huraño, ya casi no sonreía, su mirada cambio totalmente, a veces lo descubría mirándonos a Derek y a mí con: enojo, hastió, recelo y hubo una sola ocasión en la que note que nos miraba con tristeza.  
-Sabes Scott creo que tienes razón mejor yo no voy.  
-Ok, entonces espera a que te llame para contarte lo que descubrí.  
-Por cierto creo que deberías llamar a Derek y contarle lo que descubrimos de Kate- me dice Scott antes de salir de la veterinaria.  
Cuando meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar el teléfono y llamar a Derek, el teléfono no está ahí así que reviso el otro y no hay nada tampoco, en los de atrás solo traigo mi cartera y por fin recuerdo que no traigo mi teléfono conmigo ya que lo deje en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto ayer y esta mañana cuando me levante estaba tan ocupado y apurado con otras cosas que no recordé tomarlo, ¡Diablos!, ¿Y ahora qué hago?  
-Oye Deaton tienes teléfono en la veterinaria porque no traigo el mío.  
-Si tengo uno Stiles, está en la recepción desde ahí puedes llamar a Derek.  


     **Alfa:** Mientras mi papá Stiles sale de la habitación para ir a hablar por teléfono con mi otro papá, puedo sentir la mirada de Deaton sobre mí. Le devuelvo la mirada esperando que él aparte la suya, sin embargo, no lo hace por el contrario me estudia más afondo hasta que por fin me habla:  
-Sabes Talía no exagero te pareces mucho a tus papas, eres la combinación exacta entre Derek y Stiles. Aun recuerdo el día que vino a contarme de ti y el cómo te conoció.  
La mención de ese suceso me provoca un escalofrió, ya que aunque yo toda vía no lo haya vivido sé que a cada segundo, minuto, hora y día que pasan esta mas próxima su llegada, por lo tanto no tengo y no puedo perder el tiempo, con ese pensamiento en mente me obligo a salir del estado de tristeza que siento se quiere apoderar de mi y por fin le respondo a Deaton.  
-Supongo que esta de mas decirte que nadie se puede enterar de eso, en especial mis papas Derek y Stiles, sin olvidar a mi tío Scott por supuesto.  
-No te preocupes Alfa no diré nada, mi deber como druida es mantener el equilibrio y es que ellos sepan lo que Talía me conto no mantendrá el equilibrio sino todo lo contrario.  
Una vez que se ha dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir decido que llego el momento de marcharme porque si me quedo así como me siento en este instante en cuanto mi papá Stiles regrese no voy a aguantar más y me voy a poner a llorar mientras le suplico perdón por todo el dolor que le cause en el pasado y en el futuro le voy a causar a nuestra familia.  


     **Stiles:** Algo no está bien, ya van más de seis veces que le marco a Derek y este no me contesta, cuando entra el buzón de voz de la séptima llamada decido darme por vencido y mejor ir con Alfa para que me ayude a localizarlo ya que como Derek y Ulf se fueron juntos al apartamento si Alfa tiene el numero de Ulf, él me puede decir si están bien y porque no me contesta el teléfono Derek.  
En lo que voy caminando a la sala donde están Deaton y Alfa me siento un poco más relajado porque ahora que recuerdo Derek no está solo está con nuestro hijo el cual aparte de ser un lobo tiene una habilidad especial… especial… habilidad.  
-¡SANTO DIOS!  
-¡UNA HABILIDAD ESPECIAL, ESO ES!  
-¡¡¡PETER TIENE UNA HABILIDAD ESPECIAL!!!  



	11. Chapter 11

# Once

_El miedo siempre está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que son._  


-Tito Livio- 

**6 de Mayo del 2051**

     **Derek:** Stiles, Darren y yo estamos esperando en la biblioteca a que los demás regresen, ya han pasado 20 minutos desde que se fueron y yo empiezo a desesperarme temo que algo les haya pasado, sin embargo, Stiles y Darren parecen más tranquilos me atrevería a decir que hasta parecen aburridos.  
-¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?- les pregunto a ambos.  
Al escuchar mi pregunta Stiles levanta la vista del libro que está leyendo, Darren por fin deja en paz la computadora y me presta atención, los dos se me quedan mirando un rato hasta que me responden al unisonó:  
-Porque no es la primera vez que nos dejan aquí esperando, además si estuvieran en problemas ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.  
-Papá cuando algo anda mal y estamos en problemas mi papá Stiles y tú nos enseñaron que lo único que teníamos que hacer era aullar y ustedes irían ayudarnos, así que por eso estoy tan tranquilo, porque no he escuchado ningún aullido por lo que asumo que no necesitan ayuda.  
-Eso es muy cierto pa- me dice Alfa que va entrando en este momento por la puerta de la biblioteca seguido de sus seis hermanos y mi homólogo.  
Stiles los acribilla con una serie de preguntas en cuanto todos están dentro.  
-¿Están todos bien?, ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Qué querían?, ¿Dónde están ahora?, ¿Hubo una pelea?, ¿Axel que le paso a tu playera te lastimaron?  
Esta última pregunta hizo que todos los presentes en la biblioteca nos volteáramos a ver a Axel el cual trato de esconderse atrás de su hermano gemelo Dennis. Así olvide decírselos Stiles y yo tuvimos un par de gemelos: Dennis y Axel los cuales se parecen en su mayoría a Stiles aunque tienen ciertos rasgos míos.  
-No me paso nada papá, solo que de regreso se me atoro con una rama de un árbol y se rasgó.  
-A bueno, pero y…- antes de que Stiles vuelva a bombardearlos con todas sus preguntas, Alfa lo interrumpe.  
-Todos estamos bien papá, solo eran un grupo de tres lobos que vinieron a pedirme que los aceptara en mi manada, los mande a que hablaran con mi tío Scott, se pusieron un poco pesados cuando les dije que no los podía aceptar pero no hubo ninguna pelea.  
-Ulf te va a contar todo con lujo de detalle en lo que yo llevo a Derek de regreso a su época- le dice Alfa a Stiles.  
Siendo honesto no quiero irme aún hay muchas cosas que quiero saber del futuro, sin embargo viendo a toda mi familia reunida en la biblioteca no puedo evitar sentir una presión en el pecho pues extraño a mi Stiles.  
-Creo que tienes razón Alfa debería irme ya.  
-Ok pues entonces…  
Pero antes de que Alfa siga hablando, Stiles que hasta el momento se hallaba en los brazos de mi homologo, se apresura hacia donde estoy parado y me da un fuerte abrazo el cual no tiene otro fin más que el de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, las cuales son susurrarme algo al oído sin que nadie se pueda dar cuenta.  
-Cuando estés de regreso pregúntame que hice el domingo, pero espera hasta que estemos solos para hacerlo y no desistas hasta que te responda- una vez dicho esto me da un beso en la mejilla y regresa a los brazos de mi homologo.  


**Volviendo al presente**

     **Stiles:** -¡¡¡PETER TIENE UNA HABILIDAD ESPECIAL!!!- les dijo a Deaton y Alfa nada más voy entrando en la habitación.  
-¿De qué estás hablando Stiles?- me cuestiona Deaton.  
-Es algo que me vino de repente a la cabeza, Deaton como tú ya sabes hay lobos que tienen cualidades especiales como la mamá de Derek, Talía se convertía completamente en un lobo, Ethan y Aiden se funcionaban en un solo lobo, Deucalion al transformarse su piel se ponía negra, Kali tenía garras no solo en las manos sino también en los pies, también están mis hijos Alfa puede viajar en el tiempo y Ulf puede hacer escudos.  
-Todo lo anterior me lleva a pensar que tal vez Peter tenga al igual que ellos una habilidad especial, es la única explicación para el hecho de que siendo Malia su hija sea una mujer coyote en vez de una mujer lobo y Kate se haya convertido en una mujer jaguar sin olvidar el hecho de que cuando Peter se convertía era una especia de lobo pero sobre dos patas.  
-¿Tu qué crees Alfa?- cuando volteo al lujar donde Alfa estaba recargado cuando salí, él ya no está ahí.  
-¿Alfa?  
-¿Adónde se fue?- le pregunto a Deaton tal vez a él le dijo a donde iría y además que no se supone que me iba a cuidar porque ahora mismo alguien podría entrar por la puerta matarnos a Deaton y a mí y Alfa ni se enteraría.  
-No se adonde se fue Stiles, no me dijo nada simplemente se fue.  
-Y volviendo al tema de que Peter puede tener una habilidad especial, yo creo que podría ser muy probable después de todo parece ser que la familia Hale está llena de lobos muy poco comunes empezando por Derek.  
Al escuchar su nombre no puedo evitar preguntarme donde estará, si estará bien y porque no me contesta el teléfono pero más que nada creo que lo extraño, es extraño que me sienta de repente tan ligado a una persona con la cual no era muy cercano pero a la vez se siente tan bien, tan correcto y tal vez sea porque a pesar de que no éramos muy cercanos cuando nos reencontramos, si lo fuimos en el pasado y puede que mi cuerpo este más que acostumbrado a tener a Derek cerca.  
-Bueno supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Alfa después cuando lo vea, por lo tanto yo me retiro Deaton, tengo tarea que hacer, necesito ir a ver a Derek e ir por mi teléfono a mi casa.  
Después de despedirme de Deaton salgo de la veterinaria y una vez en el Jeep decido que lo mejor será primero ir por mi celular, después ir a ver a Derek a su apartamento y por último y si me queda tiempo haré la tarea.  


     **Derek:** No creo que nunca vaya a acostumbrarme a viajar en el tiempo todo es tan sub real, un momento estoy en la biblioteca de la mansión despidiéndome de todos y al siguiente ya no estoy ahí, la sensación que tengo es como si tan solo me hubiera distraído un segundo y todo mi entorno hubiera cambiado, eso me desorienta y para un lobo ese no es un sentimiento precisamente agradable.  
Pero en el momento en el que me ubico sé dónde estoy y no es mi apartamento, estoy en la sala de la casa de mi Stiles, cuando voy a preguntarle a Alfa porque me trago aquí, él ya no está y el ruido de pasos en el piso de arriba llama mi atención volteo a ver el reloj de la sala y marca las 4:05pm por lo que mi Stiles ya debe haber salido de la escuela y su papá debe seguir trabajando, con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza voy subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de mi pareja pero antes de llegar a la puerta sé que algo no anda bien puesto que el olor que me llega desde el otro lado de la puerta no es el de mi Stiles es el de…  
-Sé que estás ahí Derek, no seas tímido pasa- el solo escuchar su voz hace que me sienta enfermo.  
Una vez que controle mi ira decido que lo mejor es entrar de una vez y saber que quiere y lo más importante donde está mi Stiles. Abro la puerta con fuerza y la cierro aun más fuerte, lo primero que veo una vez dentro es a Kate recargada en el escritorio que hay en la habitación me observa con una mirada divertida pero no se mueve se limita a quedarse quieta en lo que yo escaneo el lugar en busca de mi Stiles pero no lo veo por ningún lado.  
-¿Kate dónde está Stiles?  
-Lo siento Derek pero aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo, ¿Dónde está el trisquel?- ¡Qué demonios!, como sabe Kate acerca del trisquel.  
-¿Quién te dijo sobre eso?- le pregunto por qué solo un puñado de personas sabíamos sobre él y la mayoría de esas personas ya están muertas.  
-Eso no importa Derek, lo que importa es que lo quiero y tú me vas a llevar a la cámara de la familia Hale y me darás el trisquel o si no el humano enclenque se muere.  
-¿Eh sido lo suficientemente clara?  
Un escalofrió me recorre al escuchar sus palabras pero me obligo a actuar con rapidez después de todo la vida de mi pareja está en juego, lo primero es saber si mi Stiles está bien o mejor dicho vivo.  
-¿Y cómo sé que no lo mataste ya y me estas engañando?  
-Esperaba que preguntaras eso y si no lo hacías de todos modos te iba a enseñas esto- me dice mientras saca del bolso de su pantalón un celular, el cual reconozco al instante porque es el celular de mi Stiles.  
Kate lo sostiene en la mano derecha mientras hace algo con él, al cabo de unos segundos lo gira para que pueda verlo y en el aparato se está reproduciendo un video.  
La calidad es muy buena debido a que el celular es uno moderno, por lo que puedo ver claramente a mi Stiles sentado en una silla de metal, tiene las manos atadas por su espalda y esta con la boca amordazada. Para mi desgracia no se ve nada más porque el fondo es negro no hay nada que me dé un indicio de donde lo puede tener Kate, el video no está movido por lo que supongo que el celular debe estar sobre una mesa o algo, de repente aparece Kate en escena le quita la mordaza a Stiles y le habla.  
_-Mándale un saludo a Derek- le dice con tono divertido._  
_-¡Vete al diablo zorra!- le contesta Stiles y al parecer Kate no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por lo que tarda unos segundo en reaccionar y cuando por fin lo hace abofetea a Stiles en el lado derecho de la cara._  
_-Vaya boquita la que tienes._  
_-Y tu vaya fuerza que tienes pensé que al ser ahora un ser sobrenatural tendrías más fuerza pero me equivoque pegas como niñita- ante el comentario yo espere que la reacción de Kate fuera golpearlo otra vez, sin embargo solo se limitó a reírse de Stiles._  
_-Para ser un humano enclenque actúas como todo un guerrero._  
_-Y tú para ser una mujer jaguar actúas como toda una vil zorra- y esta vez sí que hubo otra bofetada y por lo que pude notar fue con más fuerza que la primera, lo cual queda confirmado cuando Stiles levanta la cabeza y de una de las comisuras de su boca escurre un chorro de sangre._  
_-Y qué te parece ahora, ¿Ya es suficientemente fuerte para ser la fuerza de un ser sobrenatural?_  
_Stiles no responde ni se queja de dolor simplemente se limita a voltearse a un lado y escupir, el escupitajo sale con una mezcla de sangre y saliva, no obstante después le responde a Kate._  
_-No estuvo mal zorra, pero necesitas esforzarte más._  
_Kate no da crédito a las palabras de Stiles, sin embargo después se recompone y empieza a carcajearse._  
_-Sabes me agradas pero mejor te pongo la mordaza porque como sigas hablando acare matándote y eso no sería nada bueno para mis planes._  
Una vez que Stiles tiene la mordaza de nuevo Kate se dirige a la cámara y cuando llega a ella el video se detiene.  
Estoy a punto de lanzarme contra Kate y sacarle el corazón con mis propias manos por atreverse a haber golpeado a mi Stiles, pero me detengo de hacerlo o no voy a encontrar a mi Stiles, primero necesito ganar tiempo hasta que se me ocurra como encontrar a Stiles.  
-De acuerdo vamos por el trisquel, pero en cuanto lo tengas me llevaras a donde tienes a Stiles.  
-Me parece un trato gusto.  
-Pero Derek antes deja tu celular no queremos que nadie nos moleste, ¿verdad?  
No le respondo simplemente saco mi celular de mi bolsillo trasero y lo aviento a la cama de Stiles.  


     **Stiles:** Una vez que llego a mi casa entro deprisa y subo las escaleras corriendo al entrar a mi cuarto voy directo a los pantalones que tenía ayer y busco mi teléfono pero no está, así que decido buscar en todo el cuarto mas cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme un teléfono sobre la cama pero no es el mío.  
Lo tomo y lo empiezo a revisar, solo me toma un segundo darme cuenta que es el teléfono de Derek ya que la lista de contactos se limita a los números de Peter, Scott, Lydia, el mío y otros cinco que no conozco por si fuera poco también tiene un mensaje donde le avisan de las nueve llamadas perdidas que tiene, de las cuales yo hice siete desde la veterinaria de Deaton y de las otras dos una es de Peter y la otra de Scott, supongo que a Derek se olvidó el celular igual que a mí.  
Antes de que me ponga otra vez a buscar mí teléfono, el de Derek suena y al ver la pantalla aparece el nombre de Peter. De mala gana contesto ya que puede que sea algo importante.  
-Por fin contestas Derek, donde diablos estas, creemos que Kate está en el pueblo y mato a un trabajador de la gasolinera.  
-También creo que podría querer el trisquel, así que hay una posibilidad de que los siguientes por los que vaya seamos tú o yo.  
-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Peter?, como es eso de que Kate mato a alguien y que además viene tras Derek- le pregunto y no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.  
-¿Peter dónde está Derek?- definitivamente algo no va bien.  
-¿Stiles eres tú?, ¿Qué diablos haces tú con el celular de Derek?  
-Lo dejo en mi cuarto esta mañana cuando se fue.  
-¿Y no sabes donde esta Derek?- me cuestiona Peter.  
-Claro que no por eso yo te acabo de preguntar, no eh visto a Derek desde esta mañana cuando me dijo que iba a ir a su apartamento, porque no vas a búscalo ahí.  
-Scott, Malia y yo estamos en su apartamento y él no está aquí.  
-¿Él no está ahí?, pero si me dijo que iría para allá.  
Cuando el abuelo de Allison me secuestro y después me golpeo hubo un momento cuando me estaba golpeando en el cual me dio un puñetazo en el estómago, en ese momento sentí como todo el aire salía de mis pulmones y no podía respirar sin importar cuanto me esforzara por aspirar, la sensación que tuve en el pecho fue como si mis pulmones se contrajeran y dejaran un vacío, un hueco, recuerdo que pensé que esa debería ser la peor sensación que haya experimentado jamas. Que equivocado estaba, porque en este momento siento algo muy parecido solo que multiplicado por mil y se debe a que estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico por el simple hecho de pensar en que tal vez Kate tiene a Derek y dios sabe que le estará haciendo en estos momentos.  
Pero no tengo tiempo para sufrir un ataque de pánico justo en este momento porque si mis conjeturas son ciertas y Kate tiene a Derek, él depende de mí, de todos nosotros para que lo ayudemos, por lo tanto me obligo a hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta temo pero a la vez creo que ya se cual es.  
-¿Peter crees que Kate tiene a Derek?  
-Eso creo y si es cierto que quiere lo que pienso que quiere, solo hay un lugar en el cual pueden estar. La bóveda de la familia.  
-¿Y eso dónde queda?  
Para mi desgracia Peter no responde mi pregunta porque ya me colgó.  
-¡Maldito seas Peter!, desgraciado- grito frustrado y enfadado, cuanto me gustaría que Peter estuviera aquí ahora para poder golpearlo.  
¿Ahora cómo voy a saber dónde está la dichosa bóveda esa?... claro Scott, Peter dijo que él y Malia estaban ahí por lo tanto deben saber a dónde va Peter, sin perder más tiempo marco el número de Scott, el cual gracias a dios me contesta después del primer tono.  
-¿Stiles eres tú?  
-¿Scott como sabes que soy yo?  
-Porque escuchamos tu platica con Peter, también por eso se para que me llamas.  
-Bueno y… ¿Dónde está la bóveda de los Hale?  
-Debajo de la escuela.  
No doy crédito a lo que acabo de escuchar, ¿En serio hay una bóveda debajo del instituto donde estudio?, no creo a lo mejor Scott se refiere a otra escuela pero sí fuera así me hubiera dicho en que escuela y no solo la escuela dando por hecho que yo ya se cual es.  
-¿Scott te refieres a la escuela donde estudiamos nosotros?  
-Si Stiles me refiero a esa escuela, créeme yo estoy igual de sorprendido que tú.  
-De acuerdo entonces los veo allá.  
-Ok, por cierto Lydia y Kira también ya van para allá.  
-Bien entre más seamos mejor.  
Una vez que termino de hablar con Scott, salgo corriendo de mi casa, me subo al Jeep y me pongo a manejar rumbo a la escuela.  
No sé si maneje muy rápido o si se me paso muy rápido el tiempo, pero el caso es que a los 15 minutos ya estoy estacionándome atrás del auto de Lydia del cual van bajando las chicas y Kira lleva con ella su catana, lo que me recuerda que yo traigo mi bate de metal en mi auto así que lo tomo y bajo del Jeep para reunirme con las chicas sin embargo antes de que llegue a donde están, Kira sale corriendo en dirección a la escuela con la catana desenfundad y la única que me espera es Lydia.  
Una vez que llego junto a ella los dos nos quedamos viendo la dirección en la que se fue corriendo tan deprisa Kira.  
-¿Adónde va Kira?- le pregunto a Lydia.  
-Está preocupada por Scott así que se fue y nos dejó solos, es que acaso no entiende que ella viene conmigo para protegerme y tu Stiles.  


-Stiles tu papá es el sheriff del pueblo porque no tomas un rifle, una escopeta, una granada, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que sea más letal que un bate. 

     **Derek:** Mientras busco la caja que contiene le trisquel no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez Kate no va a cumplir su parte del trato y no me va llevar con mi Stiles no obstante no se me ocurre nada que pueda hacer para obligarla a decírmelo, ni siquiera sé si está sola en esto o tiene ayuda, porque si tiene ayuda y yo le hago algo probablemente maten a Stiles por mi culpa, ¡Maldición! no sé qué hacer aparte de esperar un milagro.  
-¿Quién te dijo acerca del trisquel Kate?- le pregunto mientras tomo la caja que lo contiene y la abro para sacarlo y entregárselo.  
-Digamos que lo escuche por ahí- me responde mientras lo toma.  
Una vez que lo tiene en la mano lo mira detenidamente.  
-Seguro que es esto Derek, no queras tomarme el pelo verdad recuerda que tenemos a Stiles.  
No me pasa inadvertido ese "_tenemos_" que acaba por confirmar lo ya venía sospechando desde hace un rato, Kate no está sola en esto alguien la está ayudando, ¿Pero quién y porque?  
-Por supuesto que no te estoy mintiendo, eso que tienes en tus manos es el trisquel que tanto querías y ahora es mí turno para que me des lo que quiero.  
Kate no me presta atención está más entretenida viendo a detalle el trisquel, el cual básicamente es un circulo de metal de unos diez centímetros de diámetro, medio centímetro de grosor y en una de sus caras tiene tallado un trisquel.  
-No parece la gran cosa- dice después de terminar de examinarlo.  
-Es porque no lo es- dice una voz que viene desde la entrada de la bóveda y nos sobresalta a Kate y a mí, para sorpresa de ambos es Peter el que acaba de llegar.  
-Muy elaborado el plan que tienes aquí Kate.  
-Engallar a Derek para obligarlo a que te trajera a nuestra bóveda.  
-Solo para poner tus manos sobre ese pequeño pedazo de basura.  
-Adelante, dale la vuelta y veras que hay un arañazo en la otra cara donde solía decir " Made in china".  
-¡Estas mintiendo!- contesta Kate pero claramente se nota la duda en su voz.  
-Admito que tiendo a exagerar las cosas, pero en este caso la verdad es mucha más divertida.  
Yo hasta el momento está presenciando la conversación entre Kate y Peter en un estado de trance que se produjo cuando escuche a Peter decir que Kate me había engañado, será posible que sea cierto lo que dijo Peter, supongo que solo hay una forma de saberlo.  
-¿Peter a que te refieres con eso de que Kate me engaño?  
-A que hace un rato escuche su conversación y Kate te mintió ella no tiene a Stiles, él está a salvo de hecho creo que viene hacia acá si no es que ya está aquí, yo mismo hable por teléfono con él.  
-Eso no puede ser posible Peter porque el teléfono de Stiles lo tiene Kate.  
-Veras yo te marque a tu teléfono Derek para avisarte que Kate podría ir por ti pero el que me contesto fue Stiles y me dijo que habías dejado tu teléfono en su casa.  
Cuando empiezo a plantearme el que Peter este diciendo la verdad Kate decide entrar en la charla.  
-Te está mintiendo Derek, tú mismo viste el vídeo de Stiles- eso es cierto.  
Uno de los dos me está mintiendo pero no sé cuál y la verdad ni para escoger creerle al que más confianza le tenga porque en ninguno de los dos confió ni un poco, en Kate porque mato a mi familia, y en Peter porque mato a Laura y aunque empezó a hacer méritos después de que revivió, esos méritos se fueron al carajo cuando al recuperar mis recuerdos descubrí que él sabía que Stiles y yo éramos compañeros predestinados y nunca dijo nada.  
Así que opto por hacer otra cosa, buscar en los alrededores el aroma de mi Stiles y si Peter dice la verdad lo voy a detectar, en cambio sí Kate es la que dice la verdad no voy a ser capaz de encontrar nada.  
Una vez que agudizo mi olfato me empiezan a llegar los olores que van desde el césped y los productos de que usan para limpiar la escuela hasta las esencias de Scott, Lydia, Kira, otra que no reconozco y la que estaba buscando la de mi Stiles, pero no es lo único que puedo oler también huelo enojo, dolor, miedo y sangre. Puedo decir que no es la sangre de mi Stiles pero el miedo que olí si es suyo. Cuando soy consciente de que mi pareja está en peligro, tiene miedo y me necesita me olvido por completo de Peter y Kate, y salgo corriendo de la bóveda al encuentro de mi Stiles.  


     **Stiles:** Esto es todo hasta aquí llegamos, es lo que pienso mientras se nos acercan dos criaturas parecidas a personas solo que con una especie de armadura hecha de huesos y un cráneo de animal en la cabeza, Scott, Kira y Malia estas tirados en el suelo después de que dichas criaturas les dieran una paliza, Lydia y yo estamos parados entre ellos tres y las dos cosas esas pero no creo que seamos de mucha ayuda y lo más probable es que acabemos todos muertos y no sé si es estúpido de mi parte pero lo único en lo que pienso en este momento es que ojalá y Derek este bien.  
Sin embargo no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso antes de que el objeto de mi preocupación aparezca y no luce nada contento.  
-¡MÁS LES VALE QUE SE ALEJEN DE ÉL AHORA MISMO!- les grita y decir que está enojado seria poco.  
Derek no tiene que repetírselo dos veces antes de que ellos se volteen en su dirección y vayan a su encuentro. Y yo no puedo evitar sentir cierto temor al ver que Derek va a pelear contra eso dos él solo. 

     **Derek:** Cuando salí a buscar a mi Stiles nunca espere encontrarme con que estaba siendo atacado por dos Berserkers, nunca había visto a uno a no ser que fuera en un libro y por lo que se son muy peligrosos pero eso no me importa si tengo que pelear contra ellos para defender a mi Stiles así será.  
Cuando voy corriendo al encuentro de los Berserkers el primero en llegar me lanza un puñetazo que esquivo fácilmente con tan solo agacharme y cuando me voy levantando aprovecho para darle un zarpazo en las costillas pero por desgracia no logro hacerle daño, el segundo Berserker al igual que el primero me laza un puñetazo pero este lo esquivo con solo hacerme para atrás, entonces vienen los dos al mismo tiempo a atacarme pero logro hacer que retrocedan al hacer lo que se podría describir como una vuelta de carro solo que sin moverme de mi lugar y pateándolos en el proceso por desgracia eso no los detiene por mucho y vuelven al ataque esta vez yo ataco a uno antes de que él me ataque a mí sin embargo el otro aprovecha ese momento para golpearme en la cara provocando que termine estampado en uno de los casilleros del pasillo, y puedo ver de reojo como va a golpearme otra vez por lo que me agacho gusto a tiempo para como los huesos filosos que tiene en su armadura se entierran en el casillero a la altura donde antes estaba mi cabeza, en lo que el trata de zafarse ataco al otro dándole zarpazos en el pecho que no logran herirlo pero si hacen que retroceda, estoy tan concentrado en el que no veo venir el puñetazo que se impacta en mi cara y están fuerte que hace que me caiga sobre una rodilla, no obstante me levanto enseguida y le regreso el golpe.  
Me temo que como la pelea siga a este ritmo no voy a poder aguantar mucho tiempo y no creo que los chicos puedan ayudarme ya que están lastimados. Cuando me empiezo a plantear que sería mejor decirles que se fueran mientras aun puedo distraer a los Berserkers, a lo lejos un rugido se deja escuchar llamando la atención de todos pero los únicos que reacciona ante el sonido son los Berserkers que se echan a correr en dirección al origen del rugido.  
Una vez que están fuera del alcance de mi vista me volteo a ver a los chicos, bueno más bien a ver a mi Stiles, el cual al igual que los demás ve observa entre sorprendido y con cierto toque de admiración, y no sabría exactamente porque razón el hecho de que Stiles me mire así hace que el pecho se me hinche de orgullo.  
No eh dado ni tres pasos en dirección a los chicos cuando ya tengo a mi Stiles colgado de mi cuello y dando me un fuerte abrazo el cual no dudo en responder porque me alegro de que este bien y Kate no le hubiera hecho nada.  
-Dios Derek estaba tan preocupado.  
-Igual que yo por ti, Kate me hizo creer que te tenía secuestrado y que te mataría si no le daba lo que quería.  
-Es mentira ella no me tenía, estaba en la veterinaria de Deaton y cuando llegue a mi casa para buscar mi teléfono encontré el tuyo en la cama, entonces Peter llamo y me conto lo de Kate y vine lo más rápido que pude pero nos atacaron esas cosas y luego apareciste tu para salvarme.  
-Por cierto gracias cielo- me dice mientras voltea la cabeza y me besa.  
En el momento que nuestros labios se juntan una sensación de calor se expande por todo mi cuerpo empezando por mi boca y termina en la punta de los dedos de mis pies y manos, la sensación se amplifica cuando mi Stiles entreabre la boca invitándome a explorarla y así lo hago. En ese beso nos decimos todo lo que nos extrañamos, no queremos y también le dejo ver que hasta que nazcan nuestros hijos él es lo más preciado que tengo en la vida.  
Conforme va pasando el tiempo no fundimos más dentro del abrazo y a su vez el beso va ganando intensidad hasta que llega un momento en que todo y todos a muestro alrededor dejan de existir y solo somos mi Stiles y yo como estoy seguro será por el resto de nuestras vidas. 


	12. Chapter 12

# Doce

_El amor es como el fuego, que si no se comunica se apaga._  


-Giovanni Papini- 

     **Derek:** La verdad no sabría decir exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos mi Stiles y yo besándonos pero deduzco que fue mucho ya que cuando por fin nos separamos los chicos ya no están con nosotros, bueno uno si, Malia, la cual sigue sentada en el suelo a unos metros de nosotros y nos está mirando con un enojo evidente, pero la verdad el hecho de que a Malia no le agrade, en este momento ocupa el último lugar de mi lista de preocupaciones el primero por supuesto lo ocupaba el saber si mi Stiles estaba bien ahora que sé que es así, voy por el segundo lugar, Kate.  
-Stiles debo volver a la bóveda, Peter y Kate están hay- le dijo mientras rompo el abrazo en el que estábamos fundidos y lo tomo de la mano para emprender el camino hacia donde deje a Peter con Kate.  
Apenas hemos dado un par de pasos cuando Malia que ya se ha levantado y se está sacudiendo distraídamente la ropa, nos habla.  
-Yo no me molestaría en ir, ya fueron Scott y Lydia mientras ustedes estaban muy ocupados besándose- el tono de su voz deja ver claramente el enojo que debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos al vernos a Stiles y a mi tomados de la mano después de habernos besado.  
Mientras pienso las posibles respuestas que le podría dar a mi prima Malia las cuales van desde un " gracias por decirnos" hasta un "sigue viendo así a mi Stiles y te arranco la cabeza", sin embargo al final no tengo que elegir entre ninguna ya que el silencio incomodo en el que nos sumimos los tres, es roto por un sonido que rasga el aire y es una mezcla entre un grito y aullido.  
Cuando lo escucho enseguida reconozco al originario del sonido, es Peter, antes siquiera de que pueda reaccionar Malia sale disparada en dirección del sonido, Stiles y yo vamos detrás de ella hasta que llegamos a la bóveda de mi familia, una vez dentro nos encontramos con Lydia, Scott, Malia y Peter, el cual está parado frente a la caja fuerte donde guarda su dinero.  
-¿Qué pasa Peter?- pregunto pero él ni siquiera parece ser consciente de que hay gente a su alrededor.  
Después de unos segundos me responde pero su voz es tan baja que por un segundo creo que me lo imagine.  
-Se llevó todo el dinero Derek.  
-No puede ser, Peter como permitiste que se lo llevara.  
-Alguien me puede decir de cuanto exactamente estamos hablando- dice Stiles.  
-117- le contesta Peter que sigue aún parado frete a una caja fuerte vacía.  
-¡117 mil dólares!  
-No Stiles, 117 millones de dólares- le aclaro a mi pareja.  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclaman al unísono los cuatro adolescentes presentes, que no parecen dar crédito a lo que acaban de escuchar.  
-¿Pero es que ustedes nunca han oído hablar de algo llamado bancos?- nos cuestiona Lydia.  
-Sí, pero el dinero de la familia siempre ha estado en nuestra bóveda la cual solamente puede ser abierta por alguien de la familia Hale y por lo tanto no hay lugar más seguro para tenerlo- le contesta Peter acto seguido se gira y me mira fijamente antes de seguir hablando.  
-Y hubiera seguido siendo así de seguro si alguien no hubiera traído a su ex novia psicópata.  
-Peter, Kate me engaño, me hizo creer que tenía a Stiles y que si no le daba el trisquel lo iba a matar.  
Mi explicación no parece ser suficiente para Peter, es más por la expresión en su cara hasta creo que eso hizo que se enojara más.  
-¡Genial!, así que perdi todo mi dinero por este idiota- me dice a la par que señala a mi Stiles con la mano derecha.  
Yo no puedo evitar soltarle un gruñido a Peter y dar un paso en su dirección con el único propósito de golpearlo después de que se expresara así de Stiles, sin embargo, Stiles me detiene con solo darme un apretón en la mano. Es curioso pero no me había dado cuenta que desde que tome a mi Stiles de la mano no nos hemos soltado ni un segundo.  
Peter se encuentra sorprendido por mi reacción, así que se dedica a posar su mirada en Stiles y en mí y después en algún punto entre los dos.  
-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- me pregunta mientras nos apunta con la mano a Stiles y a mí.  
Y no es hasta que veo exactamente la dirección en la que señala que me doy cuenta de que está hablando del hecho de que Stiles y yo estamos tomados de la mano. Cuando mi Stiles también se da cuenta de a que se refiere Peter, se sonroja e intenta separar nuestras manos, pero yo lo tomo más fuerte de la mano indicándole que no lo haga, no tenemos por qué escondernos o avergonzarnos de nuestra relación.  
-Pues nada Peter, creo que como la pareja de Stiles tengo derecho a tocarlo cuando quiera y donde yo quiera y no tengo que tener otro motivo aparte de que me apetece tocarlo.  
-¡Pareja!- exclama Peter.  
-¿Derecho?- pregunta Malia.  
-¿Tocarlo cuando y donde TU quieras?- me cuestiona Lydia.  
Scott no dice nada solo se limita a mirar a Stiles mientras le regala una enorme sonrisa, no me detengo mucho en su reacción porque aun siento la mirada de Peter, Malia y Lydia sobre mi persona.  
-Si Peter, Stiles y yo somos pareja.  
-Malia el que seamos pareja claro que me da ciertos derechos sobre mi Stiles al igual que a él le da derechos sobre mí.  
-Y Lydia obviamente siempre y cuando él quiera lo voy a tocar, por lo tanto ya deja de mirarme como si fuera el típico novio que obliga a su pareja a hacer lo que él quiere y cuando él quiere.  
Lydia parece aplacarse con mi explicación, los que si no parecen nada felices son Malia y Peter, de mi prima Malia lo entiendo después de todo Stiles la dejo por mí, así que no le debe gustar mucho que yo vaya por ahí proclamando tener derechos sobre Stiles, lo que si no entiendo es porque Peter parece tan enojado creo que hasta parece más enojado que cuando me dijo que le habían robado.  
Sin embargo no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en el porqué de su enojo ya que mi Stiles llama la atención de todos cuando habla.  
-¿Ese es mi celular?  
Todos nos volteamos a ver el lugar donde Stiles está mirando, es un rincón de la bóveda donde se alcanza a ver un objeto en el suelo, Stiles tira de mi mano para que lo siga hasta el objeto en cuestión, una vez que llegamos hasta él nos damos cuenta de que efectivamente es el celular de mi Stiles, que se agacha para tomarlo.  
-Juraría que lo deje en mi cuarto esta mañana.  
Eso explica como lo tenía Kate, debió tomarlo cuando entro a la casa de Stiles y me hizo creer que se lo quito a él después de secuestrarlo pero aún queda otra cosa por explicar.  
-Stiles, Kate me enseño un video en tu teléfono, en el aparecías tu amarado a una silla y amordazado.  
-¿Un video mío?- exclama Stiles mientras toma le celular entre sus dos manos y empieza a teclear en el.  
-¿Derek te refieres a este video?- me pregunta mientras me muestra el celular donde se está reproduciendo el mismo video que Kate me mostró antes.  
-Sí, ¿Cómo crees que lo hizo si nunca te tuvo secuestrado?  
-Derek la tecnología está muy avanzada hoy en día sino ve las películas de Guerra de las galaxias, pero todo son efectos especiales o animaciones a computadora. Por lo que yo creo que el video es falso, Kate debió pagarle a algún hacker para que lo hiciera.  
-Así que al final perdi todo mi dinero por su culpa y este idiota jamás estuvo en peligro- dice Peter muy enojado.  
El reproche por parte de Peter hace que a Stiles lo invada un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza, lo puedo notar enseguida en su olor y eso me enoja bastante, no voy a tolerar que nadie haga que mi pareja se sienta mal con el mismo.  
-Peter te juro que como le sigas hablando de esa manera a mi Stiles te voy a golpear tan fuerte el trasero que aunque seas un hombre lobo nunca más te vas a poder sentar de nuevo.  
-Además tú y yo vamos a buscar a Kate y recuperaremos tú dinero, así que ya deja de quejarte.  
-No fue Kate quien se lo llevo Derek.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Si no fue Kate quien fue?  
-No lo sé, cuando Kate y yo estábamos a punto de pelear alguien lanzo unas granadas de humo y luz así que no pude ver bien quien era pero si estoy seguro de que Kate no fue, sospecho que más bien solo fue manipulada por alguien que sabía de nuestra bóveda y quería acceso a ella y la única forma de tenerlo fue que Kate te obligara a traerla con la excusa de que quería el trisquel y entonces él aprovecho para tomar el dinero y digo "él" porque estoy seguro de que fue un hombre ya que vi su silueta.  
-Bueno eso complica un poco las cosas pero la verdad ahorita no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ya me ocupare después, lo mejor es que todos se vayan a sus casas.  
-Pero Derek creo que deberíamos ponernos a trabajar en esto cuanto antes- dice Stiles.  
-Nada de eso Stiles mañana tienes clases, todos tienen clases, claro excepto tu Peter, la verdad es que no sé qué haces en todo el día cuando no estás en mi apartamento.  
-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Qué haces todo el día sobrino?  
-Antes nada pero últimamente vigilo que Stiles no se meta en problemas.  
-Espera ¿Me espías Derek?- me pregunta Stiles y no suena molesto sino más bien sorprendido.  
-No te espió solo… ¿Te veo?- no se ustedes pero yo tengo una sensación de deja vu.  
-Si claro eso ya lo eh oído antes- dice Stiles mientras me regala una enorme sonrisa que hace que yo le corresponda con otra igual de grande al recordar la primera conversación que tuvimos de niños y como me acuso de espiarlo.  


**13 de Febrero del 2055**

     **Stiles:** En este momento me encuentro en medio de dos fuerzas de la naturaleza que están a punto de enfrentarse y lo peor de todo, es que creo que el que va a salir peor parado después de este enfrentamiento voy a ser yo.  
-¡Como se te ocurre hacer algo tan irresponsable Alfa!  
-¡No fue algo irresponsable todo lo contrario papá!  
-!¿En serio?!,¡¿Dejar que a tu papá Stiles le diera una paliza la loca de Kate lo consideras hacer lago responsable?!  
-¡Sí!, no lo hice porque quisiera, lo hice porque no había otra forma.  
Derek y Alfa se están peleando ahora mismo en la biblioteca de la mansión porque Alfa me llevo al pasado para que Kate me secuestrara pensando que era el Stiles de esa época, todo para hacer un vídeo donde le demostraba al Derek del pasado que me tenía como rehén y me mataría si no le daba el trisquel, pero en cuanto Kate hizo el video y se fue Alfa aprecio y me saco de ahí.  
Ahora que lo pienso resulto que el video sí que era real pero en el pasado todos pensamos que no lo era ya que a mi yo pasado nunca lo secuestro Kate, nunca se nos ocurrió la posibilidad de que fuera el Stiles de otra época el que aparecía en el video, en cambio supusimos que el video era falso.  
Lo que me preocupa en este momento es que como la discusión siga así Derek y Alfa van a terminar peleándose pero ya no con palabras sino más bien con sus puños, así que tengo que interferí pero la verdad no sé qué decir ya que Derek siempre es muy sobre protector conmigo y no entiende razones cuando algo me pasa, y aunque solo tengo unos golpecitos de nada Derek está haciendo todo un drama por nada.  
Cuando Alfa y Derek dejan de gritarse y cada uno da un paso en la dirección del otro, lo tomo como mi señal para interferir antes de que se maten entre ellos.  
-¡YA BASTA!, Derek fue mi decisión ir, Alfa no me obligo- les grito mientras me pongo entre los dos y extiendo una mano hacia Alfa y la otra hacia Derek en un intento de detener su avance. Para mi sorpresa si funciona porque enseguida dejan de caminar pero es la expresión en su cara la que llama mi atención, ambos tienen cara de dolor mientras se soban la frente.  
En cuanto fijo mi vista en Derek soy capaz de ver como el aire frente a él se ve espeso como una clase de neblina solo que esta es transparente, veo lo mismo cuando volteo a ver a Alfa y enseguida sé que es o más bien quién es.  
-Ustedes dos deténganse ahora mismo no ven que están asustando a mi papá Stiles- dice una voz que proviene desde atrás mío.  
La repentina intromisión hace que los tres nos volteemos a ver al nuevo participante en nuestra pequeña pelea el cual es Ulf que está parado atrás de mí y tiene las manos extendidas en la misma posición que yo con la diferencia de que su gesto es más eficaz que el mío porque él está haciendo un escudo para retener a su papá Derek y otro para detener a su hermano Alfa por ese motivo los dos dejaron de avanzar y se estaban sobando la frente, debieron golpearse con el escudo cuando trataron de seguir avanzando.  
-No es mi culpa Ulf, es de mi papá Derek que trata a mi papá Stiles como si fuera de cristal cuando no lo es- se defiende Alfa.  
-Tengo que cuidarlo Alfa, porque si no tú ya habrías hecho que lo mataran- rebate Derek molesto.  
Al oír las palabras de Derek la expresión de Alfa que hasta el momento solo dejaba ver enfado cambia drásticamente por una dolida y mientras trata de recomponerse veo como una lágrima se le escapa por la esquina de su ojo derecho y entonces su cara cambia a un gesto sombrío cuando habla de nuevo.  
-No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así después de todo lo que eh tenido que hacer y sacrificar por esta familia.  
Ustedes saben a qué vino ese comentario porque yo no, ¿Qué se supone que es lo que Alfa sacrifico por nosotros?  
-Alfa tu papá no…- intento que Alfa me escuche pero es tarde ya desapareció de la habitación.  
No tengo tiempo de darle una explicación a Alfa para que entienda que las palabras que le acaba de decir Derek son solo eso palabras no piensa realmente nada de eso, que solo esta cegado por el enojo y que después se va a arrepentir de haberlas dicho.  
-Ya estarás contento Derek- lo regaño mientras Ulf y yo bajamos las manos al mismo tiempo ya no tiene caso que sigamos así después de todo no hubo una pelea, bueno no una pelea física.  
-Ulf hijo por favor puedes ir a buscar a tu hermano si es que sigue en esta fecha.  
-Si papá lo voy a buscar, yo te aviso si lo encuentro si no también te aviso.  
Una vez dicho esto se da la vuelta y sale de la biblioteca dejándome solo con Derek.  
-Lo siento mi vida sé que no debí de haber dicho lo que dije pero es que me asusté mucho cuando no te encontraba y después apareciste todo golpeado- me susurra Derek al oído mientras me abraza por la espalda.  
-Está bien Derek, pero al que le tienes que pedir disculpas no es a mi si no a nuestro hijo Alfa.  
-Lo hare en cuanto lo vea, pero antes déjame que te revise tus heridas.  
Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de responderle que no es necesario que estoy bien, cuando mi esposo me carga en sus brazos y me lleva así hasta la cocina donde me sienta sobre la encimera y toma mi botiquín de primeros auxilios que está en una de las alacenas, dijo que es mi botiquín por que el único que lo usa soy yo nadie más necesita sedantes, gasas, desinfectantes y otras cosas más, solo yo.  
Coloca el botiquín a mi izquierda y saca una gasa y desinfectante con el cual moja la gasa y me empieza a limpiar las heridas las cuales básicamente solo están en mi cara ya que cuando Kate me abofeteo tenía las garras afuera y me hizo pequeños rasguños en los cachetes.  
-Mañana es día de San Valentín y estaba pensando que podríamos salir a comer a algún lugar, ¿Qué opinas?- me dice Derek mientras sigue pasándome la gasa por las heridas cuidando no hacerme daño.  
-Pienso que es una fabulosa idea y luego cuando regresemos podemos pasarnos toda la noche despiertos haciendo miles de cosas en nuestra habitación- le respondo mientras lo beso provocadoramente porque para que esperar hasta mañana cuando podemos empezar a celebrar desde hoy.  
-Creo que alguien se siente travieso hoy- murmura Derek sin despegar sus labios de los míos.  
Yo no le respondo porque para que hablar cuando se puede actuar, así que lo tomo de la cintura y lo atraigo hacia mi mientras abro las piernas permitiéndole acercarse a mí lo más posible, una vez que tiene todo su cuerpo pegado al mío empieza a devórame la boca como solo él sabe hacerlo, con besos que son demandantes y tiernos al mismo tiempo, su entrepierna se frota contra la mía a la par que con su mano izquierda toma mis glúteos y me empuja hacia él tratando de conseguir que nuestros cuerpos se toquen más, yo no puedo dejarle todo el trabajo a mi marido así que meto mi mano derecha entre nosotros hasta que doy con el bulto de su entrepierna y le doy un ligero apretón.  
-Stiles…- mi nombre sale de la boca de Derek en una mezcla de gruñido y suplica, así que vuelvo a repetir la acción obteniendo esta vez como resultado que Derek me dé un apasionado beso y me parece escuchar como si algo liquido se cayera pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que Derek rompe el beso pero no separa sus labios mucho de los míos y me mira con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.  
-Primero te termino de curar las heridas y después seguimos donde lo dejamos cielo.  


**Volviendo al presente**

     **Derek:** Estoy acostado boca arriba en la cama con mi Stiles sobre mi pecho mientras pienso en todo lo que paso el día de hoy mientras yo estaba en el futuro, también me pregunto porque Alfa y Ulf no nos ayudaron o por lo menos porque no me digieron que el vídeo que Kate me enseño era falso, a lo mejor a esto se refería Ulf cuando me dijo que ellos no podían interferir en lo de Kate.  
-¿En qué estás pensando Derek?- me pregunta Stiles.  
-Nada cielo solo en que tal vez ya no veamos más a Alfa y Ulf.  
-¿Por qué crees eso?  
-Pues porque después de todo ellos solo vinieron a ayudarnos con lo de nuestros recuerdos borrados nada más y no pueden estar aquí para siempre, tienen que vivir en su propia época.  
-Tienes razón pero lástima que no me pude despedir de ellos, quería preguntarles muchas cosas sobre el futuro- dice mi Stiles mientras cambia de posición en la cama de modo que ya no solo tiene su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho si no que está prácticamente sobre mí.  
De repente me asalta un pensamiento o más bien un recuerdo y decido que este es probablemente el momento para preguntarle a mi Stiles algo por lo que tengo mucha curiosidad.  
-¿Stiles qué hiciste el domingo?- le pregunto y al instante siento como su cuerpo se tensa.  
No me responde en seguida pero después de unos segundos lo hace.  
-¿No lo sabes?  
-No cielo, por eso te pregunto.  
-Pero creí que habías dicho que me vigilabas.  
-Si lo hacía pero solo te seguía de tu casa a la escuela, ya que cuando estabas dentro de la escuela sabía que Scott no dejaría que nada te pasara, sin embargo en las noches vigilaba tu casa puesto que aunque tu papá estuviera él no podría defenderte igual que Scott o yo, obviamente los fines de semana no te vigilaba porque siempre los pasas en compañía de Scott, por lo que yo usaba esos días buscando una forma de quitarle las garras de mi mamá a Peter- le explico a mi Stiles.  
-Ahh…  
-Pues no hice nada especial, fui a ver a Scott un rato después regrese a casa y me dedique a hacer mi tarea- la mentira es más que obvia en la voz de Stiles.  
-Ya- es lo único que se me ocurre decir pues no creo que sea buena idea decirle que sé que miente y presionarlo para que me diga la verdad, así solo voy a conseguir asustarlo y que no me cuente nada.  
Después de unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dice nada Stiles deja salir un suspiro y se pone más tenso si es que es posible también puedo oler los nervios que siente mientras habla.  
-No me creíste ¿Verdad?  
-Ni una palabra, pero si no quieres decirme está bien no te voy a presionar- le respondo aunque su homólogo me dijo que no desistiera hasta que me respondiera.  
-Te voy a decir pero no te burles, ¿De acuerdo?  
-Te lo prometo no me voy a burlar sin importar que me digas.  
-Bien pues… estuve viendo porno gay- ¡Wow! oficialmente estoy fuera de lugar, no sé qué se supone que tengo que decir o hacer, ¿Qué hago o dijo?  
-¿Por qué?- le pregunto ya que es lo único que se me ocurre.  
-Es que estaba nervioso sobre como seria nuestra primera vez y ya vez que tenemos ocho hijos así que no quería que nada saliera mal y yo de por si no tengo mucha experiencia y menos con hombres.  
-Ohh… Stiles yo tampoco tengo experiencia con hombres.  
-Ahora yo te voy a decir algo y tú tienes que prometer que no te burlaras, ¿De acuerdo Stiles?  
-De acuerdo.  
-Yo no vi porno pero hice otra cosa, le dije a Alfa que me llevara al futuro para que pudiera hablar con mi yo futuro y preguntarle o más bien pedirle consejos sobre el asunto de la intimidad, pero lo único que me dijo es que yo sabría que hacer.  
-¿En serio eso fue todo lo que te dijo?  
-Si enserio eso fue todo, no me quiso decir nada más.  
-Vaya que frustrante.  
-Ni que lo digas cielo- le dijo mientras le beso la coronilla y entonces me asalta otra duda.  
-¿Stiles tú ya quieres que intimemos?  
-¿Tu no?  
-Para serte sincero sí quiero, pero no te voy a presionar si tú no estás listo- y es la verdad jamás lo presionaría para que hiciera algo de lo que no está completamente seguro.  
-Yo también lo quiero Derek solo tenía miedo de ir demasiado rápido.  
-No te preocupes iremos al ritmo que tú quieras, en este momento solo con tenerte entre mis brazos como ahora después de todos los años que pase lejos de ti, me es más que suficiente.  
-Ok, entonces dejemos que las cosas tomes su curso y que pase cuando tenga que pasar- me dice Stiles mientras me besa en el pecho a la altura de mi corazón y por fin siento como se relaja su cuerpo lo que instantáneamente hace que yo también me relaje.  
-Que descanses Stiles.  
Stiles no me responde porque ya se quedó profundamente dormido. Y mientras estoy acostado en la cama con mi Stiles dormido sobre mi pecho no puedo evitar pensar lo afortunado que soy por el simple hecho de tenerlo en mi vida, el destino no pudo haber elegido una persona mejor para que fuera mi compañero de vida, y a partir de ahora haré todo lo posible para que Stiles sea la persona más feliz y amada sobre la faz de la tierra. 


	13. Chapter 13

# Trece

_Quien no comete errores es un ser que no sabe vivir, es un ser estancado en la vida._  
_Sólo quien intenta ser mejor, vivir mejor y aprender más, comete errores._  
_De cada error se saca una positiva lección, cada error es una enseñanza_  
_que nos permite avanzar._  


-Norman Vincent Peale- 

     **Stiles:** Con todo lo que ha pasado, este podría ser el peor día de clases que eh tenido hasta ahora, para empezar; en las pruebas de lacrosse Scott le lastimo el pie a un chico de primero llamado Liam, el cual por cierto es muy bueno jugando y no sé porque si apenas y lo conozco pero ya odio a ese chico. Además cuando Scott y yo llevamos a Liam al hospital nos encontramos con mi papá el cual nos dijo que esta mañana llego un chico llamado John todo lleno de sangre y diciendo que un hombre con un hacha había matado a toda su familia.  
Scott no ha querido que investiguemos el asunto y en cambio cree que debemos dejárselo a la policía pero yo creo que lo mejor será investigar aunque en este momento no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, la verdad en este momento no tengo cabeza para nada porque estoy pensando en Derek y el detalle que tuvo hoy conmigo.  
Gracias a dios mi papá se fue a trabajar temprano esta mañana así que no me paso a despertar y en cambio fue Derek quien me despertó con una serie de besos que empezaron en mi cuello y que cuando llegaron a mis labios se convirtieron en la más maravillosa mañana de mi vida hasta ahora, después cuando estaba alistándome para venir a la escuela Derek me dijo que tenía que ir a su apartamento a encontrase con Peter y planear como encontrarían a Kate pero que antes me dejaría en la escuela, a la cual por cierto llegue tarde ya que nuestra sesión de besos me quito más tiempo del que yo creí pero la verdad no me quejo, de hecho creo que podría acostumbrarme a despertar de esa manera.  
Dios no puedo creer la suerte que tuve con Derek, es tan cariñoso, amable, atento, sexy y sin olvidar que es muy sobre protector como lo demostró anoche cuando confeso que me había estado siguiendo para asegurarse de que no me metiera en problemas.  
No obstante no me gusta la idea de que Derek confié en Peter, en serio, no sé porque Scott no me hace caso cuando le dijo que Peter no es de fiar para empezar porque mato a su propia sobrina, Laura, además de que manipulo a Lydia para que lo reviviera, ¡Peter no es bueno!. Por ese motivo decidí pasar al departamento de Derek antes de ir a mi casa, de ese modo sabré que es lo que tienen planeado Peter y Derek para encontrar a Kate y veré si necesitan mi ayuda o la de Scott, además así tengo una excusa para ver a Derek.  
Mientras voy saliendo en mi Jeep del estacionamiento de la escuela no puedo evitar pensar en la conversación que tuve anoche con Derek y en como acordamos que no llevaríamos o más bien forzaríamos nuestra relación y en cambio dejaríamos que todo tomara su curso de forma natural pero hay un pequeño problema, ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos Derek y yo?.  
Es decir, los dos sabemos que en un futuro tendremos una familia numerosa y estaremos felizmente casados, pero en este momento no se si somos amigos, novios, esposos, ¿Cómo debería llamarlo?, bueno una cosas es seguro amigos no somos porque anoche cuando todos estábamos en la bóveda de su familia, Derek dejo en claro frente de todos que él y yo somos pareja lo que no dijo era si pareja en el sentido de un noviazgo o de un matrimonio.  
Y tal vez estoy siendo paranoico pero la verdad es que apenas tengo 17 años, no estoy en edad como para pensar en estar casado con alguien sin importar que ya sepa que ese alguien es mi pareja predestinada, así que espero que Derek no vea nuestra relación como un matrimonio porque no creo estar listo aun para dar ese paso y me rompería el corazón deshacer sus ilusiones.  
Aunque solo hay una forma de saber exactamente qué tipo de relación tengo en estos momentos con Derek, necesito hablar con él respecto al tema. Con ese pensamiento en mente me pongo en dirección rumbo a su apartamento.  


     **Derek:** Peter y yo estamos sentados en el sofá de mi apartamento mientras que Braeden se encuentra sentada frente a nosotros, Braeden es la chicha que rescato a Isaac de la manada de alfas y además fue a la que Deucalion contrato para rescatarme cuando los cazadores de México nos capturaron a Peter y a mí, por lo que sé es una mercenaria que trabaja para el que mejor le page y en este caso somos nosotros los que la contratamos para que busque a Kate solo hay un pequeño problema, Peter cree que nos está cobrando demasiado dinero.  
-Te estamos pidiendo que encuentres a una persona no que mates al presidente- exclama Peter enojado.  
-Ya lo sé, pero si trabajo para ustedes estaría hiendo en contra de los calavera que fueron los primeros en contratarme, e ir en contra de los calaveras conlleva sus riesgos así que mientras me estoy cuidando la espalda también estaría buscando a Kate por ese motivo el costo es tan alto chicos- argumenta Braeden mientras se recarga en el respaldo de su asiento y pone los pies sobre la mesa de centro que esta frente a ella.  
-Podrías bajar los pies de la mesa, es italiana- le dice Peter el cual a cada momento está más enojado, se puede notar a simple vista por la forma en la que aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño.  
-También mis botas lo son- le contesta Braeden con tono aburrido, parecer ser que no es consciente del estado en el que se encuentra Peter o tal vez si lo sabe y lo hace a propósito.  
La respuesta de Braeden hace que Peter apriete los labios más, si es que es posible.  
Y yo no puedo evitar que una risa se me escape porque no todos los días conozco a una persona que logre desesperar tanto a Peter.  
Después de un momento en el cual Braeden y Peter se sostienen la mirada tomándose la medida el uno al otro, decido que ya es suficiente de juegos por lo que llego la hora de que interfiera en la plática.  
-Te pagaremos lo que pides Braeden tu solo concéntrate en encontrar a Kate, ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo Derek, tenemos un trato- me dice Braeden a la par que me regala una sonrisa y una mirada confiada y con un rastro de… ¿lujuria?  
No es la primera vez que alguien me ve así, no obstante ahora me siento muy incómodo recibiendo esa mirada de ella, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez sea porque ella no es mi Stiles y una parte de mi siente que no debería de recibir este tipo de coqueteos de nadie aparte de mi pareja. Pero no puedo hacer nada para que las personas que me encuentran atractivo dejen de coquetearme, sin embargo, si puedo ignorarlos así no me sentiré como si estuviera traicionando a mi Stiles al recibir gestos de otras personas.  
-Bueno si eso es todo, ya te puedes ir- le dice Peter a Braeden en una más que obvia indirecta para que se vaya, y yo se lo agradezco infinitamente ya que el comentario que acaba de hacer logra que Braeden me quite la mirada de encima.  
-No tan rápido chicos, primero necesito que me digan todo lo que saben sobre Kate para que de ahí yo parta e idee un plan de acción- en cuanto termina de hablar vuelve a posar su mirada en mí.  
Yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para sentirme incomodo otra vez ya que de repente se oye como alguien me empieza a llamar desde afuera del apartamento.  
-¡Derek!  
-¡¿Estas en casa?!  
Yo reconocería esa voz donde sea, es mi Stiles, el cual abre la puerta de mi apartamento después de tocar tres veces y sin esperar que nadie le vaya a abrir. Una vez que la puerta está totalmente abierta deja ver a un Stiles parado en el umbral y que está mirándonos a las tres personas reunidas en la sala.  
-Derek… lo siento, pensé que estarías solo… yo mejor regreso después- dice Stiles mientras da un paso fuera del apartamento y hace amago de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.  
-¡Stiles espera!- exclamo a la par que me levanto de mi asiento y alcanzo a mi pareja en la puerta y lo tomo de la mano para evitar que se vaya.  
-No te vayas, quédate por favor.  
-¿Seguro?, no quiero molestar.  
-Seguro, además quería verte- le contesto y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a que se siente conmigo en el sofá.  
-De acuerdo- dice Stiles mientras toma asiento entre Peter y yo, en ningún momento nuestras manos se separan.  
-¿Tu eres el amigo de McCall, cierto?- le pregunta Braeden a mi Stiles mientras lo mira con una evidente curiosidad en los ojos.  
-Sí, ¿Y tú eres?  
-Puedes decirme Braeden  
-Ohh… ya había escuchado sobre ti pero no había tenido el gusto de conocerte- le dice Stiles a Braeden y puedo notar que ya se dio cuenta de la mirada que ella le está dando.  
-Peter y yo le vamos a pagar a Braeden para que encuentre a Kate por nosotros- le explico a mí Stiles.  
-Bueno yo… venía a hablar sobre eso contigo, quería saber si no necesitabas la ayuda de Scott y mía… es decir y la de los demás para encontrar a Kate.  
-Stiles no creo que sea buena idea que te involucres en esto, deberías concentrarte en tus estudios además no quiero que te metas en problemas y por ende en peligro, ¿De acuerdo?  
-Derek a estas alturas de la vida, ya deberías saber que no te puedo prometer algo como eso, primero porque yo no busco a los problemas ellos nos buscan a Scott y a mí, y segundo porque obviamente no te voy a dejar solo con todo este asunto de Kate.  
La excusa de Stiles muy a mi pesar tiene sentido, ya que él y Scott nunca han buscado problemas pero parece ser que siempre terminan involucrados en alguno.  
-Está bien Stiles, si necesito su ayuda se las pediré pero tienes que prometer que hasta que eso no sea necesario tú no te involucraras y estarás concentrado en tus estudios, ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo, lo prometo- me responde Stiles mientras pone los ojos en blanco.  
Obviamente cree que exagero y tal vez lo haga pero no puedo evitarlo, me pone enfermo el simple hecho de pensar que mi Stiles salga herido por culpa mía o de alguien más, sin mencionar que mataría al que se atreviera a toca a mi pareja y puede que Stiles no lo vea de esa forma así que creo que lo mejor sería dejarle en claro cómo me siento respeto al asunto de que se ponga en peligro.  
-Stiles si no quiero que te involucres no es porque crea que no puedes ayudarme, sino porque si algo te llegara a pasar yo no sé qué sería de mí, no soportaría perderte de nuevo- al escuchar mis palabras la expresión en el rostro de Stiles cambia totalmente y deja ver sorpresa y cierto toque de tristeza.  
-Por favor podrían detenerse antes de que vomite- exclama Peter interrumpiendo nuestro momento y logrando que me enoje y me den unas ganas enormes de golpearlo.  
-Tengo una mejor idea Peter, porque no te largas de mi casa de una vez, Braeden no es que te corra pero tú también debes irte, Peter puede contarte todo lo que necesites saber mientras salen de aquí.  
Por desgracia ninguno de los dos hace amago de levantarse y mucho menos de irse, lo que provoca que me enoje aún más, ya que quiero tener tiempo a solas con mi pareja y no puedo si ellos dos están aquí mirándonos.  
-¡Afuera!- les grito a ambos y por fin obtengo una reacción de su parte, pues en seguida se levantan de sus asientos y salen de mi apartamento.  
Una vez que la puerta está cerrada, volteo a ver a mi Stiles el cual está sentado a mi lado y me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-¿Qué es tan divertido cielo?- le pregunto mientras lo atraigo hacia mí, con el único objetivo de sentarlo más cerca de mí, pero Stiles tiene una idea completamente diferente, puesto que se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, me pasa los brazos por el cuello y en un acto reflejo yo lo tomo de la cintura.  
Stiles no parece darle importancia a la posición en la que nos encontramos, es como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a estar en una postura tan íntima conmigo a pesar de que es la primera vez.  
-Nada, es solo que me alegra ver a tu antiguo yo- exclama mi Stiles sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
La verdad como no le encuentro sentido a las palabras de Stiles me veo obligado a preguntarle qué quiso decir exactamente.  
-¿A qué te refieres con mi antiguo yo?  
-Pues que antes de que recuperaras tus recuerdos siempre parecías estar enojado, casi nunca hablabas a no ser que fuera necesario sin mencionar que eras muy engreído y grosero- me explica Stiles.  
Y ahora ya entiendo a qué se refiere Stiles, él está hablando de mi cambio de comportamiento lo que mi Stiles no parece haberse dado cuenta es que este cambio solo ha sido con él, pero no se lo hago notar y en cambio le hago una pregunta que de repente me surge.  
-¿Y eso es malo?  
Stiles no me contesta enseguida, se queda pensando unos segundos antes de responderme.  
-No es que sea malo… es solo que ya estaba acostumbrado a tu forma de ser y el que cambiaras tan drásticamente y de un día para otro, me hace pensar que tal vez es por que sientes que debes actuar de esa forma por lo que recordaste y no porque lo sientas realmente.  
-Esa es una buena suposición si no fuera porque la personalidad que tenía cuando nos conocimos de niños, no era la misma que tenía cuando nos reencontramos y de hecho se podría decir que lo único que hice fue regresar a la personalidad que debería de tener.  
-Además olvidas lo que me contaste que te dijo nuestro hijo Alfa acerca de que mi mamá y yo no entendíamos que la cuestión de las parejas que están destinadas no es solo una cuestión de mente, que si es cierto eso ayuda porque tu conciencia es la que se da cuenta que te enamoraste de esa persona, pero que influyen otros factores ya que es con nuestros sentidos, principalmente el olfato que un lobo se da cuenta de quién es su compañero, así que aunque yo no te recordara te protegí de Peter en el hospital, de Isaac en la comisaria, del kanima en la piscina de la escuela, todas las veces que te ayude era porque sentía una necesidad de protegerte que iba más allá de mi control, era como un instinto el que tu estuvieras a salvo, es que aunque mi mente no te recordara si lo hacia mi cuerpo, mis sentidos.  
-Y Alfa tenía razón, yo pensé que si no te recordaba mis sentimientos hacia ti desaparecerían y viceversa los tuyos hacia mí también lo harían, pero no fue así ya que cuando me encontré contigo y Scott en el bosque en seguida tu olor me llamo la atención y movió algo en mi interior. Cuando olí tu fragancia sentí una necesidad enorme de tenerte cerca, de tocarte, de abrazarte, surgió dentro de mí un sentimiento de anhelo y eso me asusto, y puesto que mi hermana acababa de morir asesinada por otro hombre lobo, además de que estaba de regreso en el lugar donde casi toda mi familia murió asesinada por mi culpa, no me creí capaz de manejar nada más por ese motivo trate de ignorarlo pero entre más tiempo pasaba contigo ese sentimiento crecía más y más.  
-Así que no creas ni por un segundo que lo que siento por ti no es real porque es lo más real que eh sentido por alguien.  
Stiles no dice nada por un rato solo se queda sentado sobre mis piernas viéndome, supongo que está asimilando lo que le acabó de contar.  
-Sabes Derek, lo que me acabas de contar es una de las cosas más románticas que me has dicho hasta ahora.  
-Y es solo la verdad Stiles- le dijo mientras me inclino hacia delante para besarlo.  
Un beso que en un principio era tierno y lento rápidamente se convirtió en uno intenso y lleno de pasión, lentamente voy besando todo un camino hasta su cuello lo que provoca que Stiles suelte un gemido a la par que me toma fuertemente del cabello y me empuja hacia su cuello en una clara invitación para seguir besando esa parte tan sensible para él. Eso lo descubrí esta mañana cuando lo desperté besándolo.  
Después de un tiempo mis manos se cuelan debajo de la playera de Stiles, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer y me dispongo a retirar mis manos, las cuales se posan sobre las caderas de Stiles, este me impide hacerlo.  
-No te detengas- me dice a la par que me sujeta de las muñecas impidiéndome mover mis manos de su cintura.  
-Creí que habíamos decidido que nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma- argumento.  
-Si así es, sin embargo de camino hacia acá me di cuenta que ya nos hemos estado tomando las cosas con calma por mucho tiempo, 7 años para ser exactos- me responde.  
-No te estoy diciendo que debamos de tener relaciones sexuales ahora mismo, sin embargo creo que ya estamos listos en caso de que se diera la ocasión.  
-¿Estás seguro Stiles?  
-Completamente, ahora cállate y bésame.  
Conforme pasa el tiempo me olvido de todo y solo soy consciente del intenso deseo que va creciendo dentro de mí, y necesito sentirme más cerca de Stiles, así que lo recuesto en el sillón y me poso sobre él mientras lo sigo besando y lo tomo más fuerte de las caderas.  
-Auch…  
En cuanto escucho el gesto de dolor de Stiles lo dejo de besar y lo miro buscando el origen de su dolor.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Algo me pico- me dice a la par que se mete la mano derecha bajo la playera y la posa a su cadera.  
Cuando saca su mano de debajo de la playera, tiene las yemas de sus dedos manchadas de sangre, Stiles se le queda viendo a su mano con desconcierto por un momento antes de posar su mirada en mí.  
-Derek… tus… tus ojos- exclama Stiles mientras su mirada de desconcierto crece más.  
-¿Qué tiene mis ojos?- pregunto, pero no recibo respuesta, en cambio Stiles saca su teléfono de su pantalón y me lo pone frente a la cara.  
En cuanto veo mi reflejo en la pantalla del teléfono sé a qué se refiere, mis ojos cambiaron de color, están azules.  
En un acto reflejo subo mi mano izquierda para tomar el teléfono y poder ver mejor mis ojos pero la dejo a unos centímetros del aparato, ya que algo más llama mi atención, mis manos… es decir mis garras, mis garras salieron y yo ni lo sentí. Pero lo que hace que un sentimiento de miedo me inunde, es el hecho de que mis garras están manchadas de sangre, la sangre de Stiles y solo me toma unos minutos entender lo que está pasando. Yo fui el que lastimo a Stiles con mis garras.  
-Stiles yo… yo lo siento tanto… yo…  


     **Stiles:** \- Derek no…  
Ni siquiera puedo terminar de hablar cuando Derek se quita de encima de mí y se vuelve a sentar en el sillín lo más alejado posible de mí.  
Cuando yo me pongo de pie en intento acercarme a él, Derek se alega aún más, así que desisto y solo me quedo ahí parado frente a él.  
Esto no es bueno, Derek luce muy asustado y la verdad no tiene ningún motivo para estarlo, ya que fue un accidente y casi ni me dolió es más ni siquiera creo que me vaya a quedar una cicatriz una vez que hayan sanado los rasguños.  
Derek exagera, ya ni Malia que me dejaba unas marcas peores en la espalda cuando entraba a mi cuarto en las noches para dormir conmigo le daba tanta importancia. Sin embargo no creo que el decirle eso a Derek sea buena idea, puesto que aunque no hemos convivido mucho desde que recuperamos nuestros recuerdos, si sigue siendo igual de posesivo que cuando éramos chicos, le arrancara la cabeza a su prima Malia.  
-Hey, Derek tranquilo cielo, no pasa nada…  
Ni siquiera me molesto en seguir hablando, es inútil, Derek no me está prestando atención. Solo esta hay sentado en el sillón con la cabeza baja y mirando sus manos… más bien sus garras.  
-Derek…  
Cuando veo que no importa cuántas veces lo llame él no va a levantar la vista para verme, me decido a hacer que me mire para que vea que estoy bien y así se pueda relajar.  
Sin previo aviso me acerco a Derek y me arrodillo frente a él a la par que poso mi mano izquierda sobre su mano derecha, Derek no hace nada para evitarme tocarlo, pero tampoco reacciona ante mi toque, es como si estuviera petrificado.  
-Derek, mírame- le dijo a la par que con mi mano derecha lo tomo del mentón y lo obligo a que levante la cabeza para mirarme.  
Sin embargo una vez que levanta la cabeza me doy cuenta de que tiene los ojos tan fuertemente cerrados que se le marcan unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de estos.  
-Derek, mírame por favor.  
Aunque en un principio Derek no me hace caso, después de unos segundos por fin abre los ojos permitiendo me ver el iris de sus ojos el cual sigue de color azul metálico.  
-Hey Derek, no te preocupes casi no me dolió, además fue un accidente no es como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito. Es más, Scott me ha contado que a él también le pasaba lo mismo al principio cuando empezó a intimar con Allison, menos mal ella nunca se dio cuenta sino…  
-¡Ese es exactamente el problema Stiles!- exclama de repente Derek.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender a qué se refiere Derek.  
-Pues que yo no soy un adolecente hormonado recién convertido, yo debería ser capaz de controlarme mejor, esto no debió de haber pasado Stiles.  
Ahora todo tiene sentido, la preocupación de Derek es porque no se pudo controlar y sus garras salieron y sus ojos cambiaron y él ni lo noto.  
-Derek creo que estas exagerando y la verdad ahora que lo pienso bien, resulta un tanto halagador lo que paso, porque esto demuestra que beso tan bien que te hice perder el control- le dijo a la par que siento como una sonrisa se me forma en el rostro al darme cuenta de que tengo razón, Derek perdió el control a causa de la lujuria que le provoco.  
Mi comentario logra sacarle una sonrisa, sin embargo el gesto es fugas, porque vuelve a poner gesto serio y gira la cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar mi mirada.  
-Derek, no tienes por qué hacer eso, ya te he visto en tu forma de lobo en más de una ocasión y no me incomoda o molesta.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Stiles?- me cuestiona mientras gira la cabeza y me mira directamente a los ojos.  
-¿Stiles sabes lo que significa el color de mis ojos, no?- esta vez su rostro refleja más claramente su tristeza mientras me mira.  
-Sí, se lo que significa pero… lo que paso esa noche no fue tu culpa Derek y no puedes seguir culpándote por la muerte de Paige no…  
-Stiles no es por eso por lo que escondo mis ojos de lobo de ti.  
-¿Entonces, porque no quieres que vea tus ojos de lobo?  
-Porque el color azul de mis ojos me recuerda lo cerca que estuve de perderte y también es mi castigo por haber tomado la decisión más egoísta de toda mi vida y no trates de negarlo Stiles porque sabes que tengo razón, el querer convertirte sin tu consentimiento solo para no perderte, fue lo más egoísta que he hecho jamás.  
Las palabras de Derek me dejan mudo, es especial porque hasta el día de hoy no era consiente de cuanto se culpa Derek por lo que paso esa noche y lo peor de todo es que lo hace sin razón porque el que lo manipulo y convenció para que lo hiciera fue Peter.  
Peor no creo que en este momento Derek este muy dispuesto para discutir sobre quien debería recaer la culpa por lo que paso es noche, así que opto por hacer otra cosa, demostrarle que no me importa, que eso ya es pasado, y que atormentarnos por lo sucedido no lo va a cambiar.  
Sin decir una palabra me acerco a él, lo tomo de la mano y lo galo para que me siga. Derek se levanta sin mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, pero en cuanto se da cuenta que mi objetivo es la cama se detiene.  
-Stiles creo que lo que acaba de pasar demuestra que aún no estamos listos para eso  
Al oír sus palabras no puedo evitar que se me escape una risa.  
-Derek que poco imaginativo eres, ¿Acaso crees que las camas se inventaros solo para hacer eso?  
-No Derek, hoy no haremos el amor, por ahora solo me apetece recostarme un rato abrazado a mi pareja- le dijo mientras lo galo para que se recueste sobre la cama conmigo.  
¡A miren!, yo solo me acabo de responder a la pregunta que esta tarde me hacía, Derek y yo ahora mismo no somos ni esposos, ni amigos con beneficios o novios, somos pareja, PAREJA PREDESTINADA, si, creo que eso lo dice todo.  
Estamos tan cómodos, uno en los brazos del otro que sin darnos cuenta nos vamos quedando dormidos poco a poco. 


	14. Chapter 14

# Catorce

_Se dice que los dioses ataron un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse y formar un lazo afectuoso, pero también lo unieron a todas las personas cuyas vidas estamos destinadas a tocar._  
_El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredarse, pero nunca se romperá e inevitablemente con el pasar del tiempo encontraras a esa persona al otro extremo de tu hilo._  


-Antiguo mito chino- 

**4 de Abril del 2020**

     **Stiles:** Es curioso que cuando quieres vomitar tienes una sensación extraña en el estómago que te previene de lo que está por venir, pues esa sensación es la que estoy experimentando justo en este momento mientras me veo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que está en el cuarto que comparto con Derek aquí en nuestra casa. Me siento muy nervioso, ansioso, feliz, emocionado y preocupado.  
-¿Stiles estas bien?, luces algo pálido.  
El comentario de Scott logra llamar mi atención sin embargo no me muevo de donde estoy parado, y es por el simple hecho de que no puedo, estoy totalmente congelado viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, el cual muestra a un chico efectivamente más pálido que un fantasma y es tan notorio gracias al hecho de que estoy usando un smoking color negro hecho a la medida, el cual estoy bastante seguro que costo más de lo que Lydia me hizo creer, por lo que el contraste de mi piel pálida y el smoking es muy visible.  
-Scott creo que voy a vomitar- logro decirle después de un momento.  
Pero no hago amago de moverme de donde estoy parado, y así me quedo hasta que es Scott el que me toma de los hombros y me obliga a alegarme del espejo no sin que antes le eche una última mirada a mi reflejo en el espejo, y no sé si es mi imaginación pero me parece que luce un poco más pálido que hace un rato.  
-Stiles no es momento para entrar en pánico, hoy es el día de tu boda y tienes menos de dos horas para estar completamente listo- me dice Lydia mientras Scott hace que me siente en una silla frente a ella.  
-Así que ahora mismo voy a peinarte y después te hare una manicura.  
-Lydia ¿Una manicura? ¿En serio?, no tenemos tiempo la ceremonia empieza en menos de dos horas y aun no eh revisado que todas las mesas este listas en el jardín o si los del banquete ya terminaron de preparar la comida y… los hombres no nos hacemos manicura.  
-¡Stiles!, ya cálmate. Hoy es tu gran día por lo tanto tú solo debes preocuparte por estar listo a tiempo para caminar por el altar y decir, si acepto, de todo lo demás nosotros nos ocuparemos, bueno más bien se ocupara el magnífico organizador de bodas que tuviste la suerte de conseguirte- me dice Lydia mientras Scott me toma de los hombros y me empieza a dar un masaje.  
-Lydia tiene razón, o me vas a decir que no confías en que tu organizador de bodas logre que todo esté listo a tiempo para que tú y Derek tengan la mejor boda de todos los tiempos- agrega Scott para tranquilizarme y debo decir que surte efecto ya que siento como se aligera un poco el nudo que tenía en el estómago, permitiéndome respirar.  
-Por supuesto que confió en mi organizador de bodas, es solo que estoy muy nervioso, ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?  
-Stiles hermano tranquilízate, este día es solo sobre ti y Derek, y todos sus amigos estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que nada salga mal.  
Justo cuando estoy por agradecerle a Scott por sus palabras de aliento alguien llama a la puerta de mi habitación.  
Es mi hijo Dennis el que va a abrir la puerta y deja pasar a Melissa la cual lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta que le cae por el hombro derecho y tiene puesto un vestido color rosa claro el cual se ciñe a su figura perfectamente, luce realmente hermosa.  
-¡Te ves bien!- le dijo una vez que está completamente dentro del cuarto.  
-¡Oh Stiles!, pero si tú te ves muy bien, eres el novio más atractivo que haya visto nunca- en la última parte de la frase la voz se le quiebra y los ojos se le vuelven cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.  
Intento levantarme para darle un abrazo y agradecerle por toda la ayuda que me brindo a lo largo del camino que tuve que recorrer para llegar al día de hoy, al día de mi boda. Sin embargo Lydia me impide levantarme poniéndome una mano en el pecho.  
-¡Stiles que ni se te ocurra!- exclama mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos dejando en claro que no está jugando, con todos mis años como amigo de Lydia sé que si la desobedezco lo más probable es que el día de hoy terminemos celebrando un funeral en vez de una boda, mi funeral para ser más exactos.  
Por lo que dejo que me empuje de vuelta a la silla y me quedo quieto, Lydia me sigue mirando fijamente por un rato, hasta que está segura de que no intentare levantarme en cuanto se dé la vuelta, después voltea la vista en dirección de Melissa.  
-Melissa lo siento pero si lo abras todo el trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora se arruinara.  
-No te preocupes entiendo, es solo que las bodas siempre me han hecho llorar, además yo no debería estar aquí, solo vine porque me mandaron por Scott.  
-¿Por mí?- pregunta Scott sorprendido.  
-Así es, al parecer nuestro querido organizador de bodas quiere hablar contigo sobre unos detalles para la ceremonia, así que será mejor que vayas de una vez porque no falta mucho para que empiece.  
Scott no responde nada ni hace amago de salir de la habitación y no puedo ver porque, ya que está parado detrás de mí y Lydia no me deja moverme, pero solo me toma unos segundos entender el por qué no se va, es por mí.  
-Scott está bien, es mejor que vayas de una vez a ver qué es lo que te tienen que decir, no olvides que eres mi padrino y te tienes que lucir- le dijo con la voz más calmada y juguetona que soy capaz de sacar.  
-¿Estás seguro?, ¿Ya estas más calmado?- me cuestiona Scott poco convencido.  
Ahora es mi turno de quedarme callado ya que no sé qué responder, puesto que si le miento y le dijo que si, él lo sabrá por lo tanto opto por responderle con sinceridad.  
-La verdad aún estoy un poco nervioso y para serte sincero no creo que se me pase por ahora, pero está bien porque si te pones a pensarlo hoy me caso… y creo que todos los novios sienten nervios el día de su boda, así que puedes irte voy a estar bien.  
-Además ahora que lo pienso me sentiré mejor cuando vea a Derek, conociéndolo él debe estar de lo más relajado y eso me va a ayudar a relajarme a mí.  
-Pero pa’ no puedes ver a mi papá Derek antes de la ceremonia porque se supone que es de mala suerte- me dice mi hija Lena que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, y tiene razón no había pensado en eso.  
-Pero eso no es un problema papi, estoy segura de que mi papa Derek está muy relajado y emocionado, es más voy a ver si ya está listo para que te tranquilices- comenta Lena mientras se dirige a la puerta de la habitación y sale a toda prisa.  


     **Derek:** -¡O POR DIOS!, ¡ISAAC QUE HICISTE!- saben siempre me he considerado una persona que sabe guardar la calma sin importar cuál sea la situación en la que me encuentre pero nunca me imaginé que me enfrentaría a una situación como esta.  
Se preguntaran cual podrá ser la situación que me ha hecho perder la cordura, pues es una más o menos una en la que yo acababa de vestirme para la boda con mi smoking negro, el cual al igual que el de mi prometido Stiles fue mandado a hacer a la medida. Cuando Isaac mi padrino que hasta el momento solo había estado sentado comiendo, saco una botella de champan para que hiciéramos un brindis por Stiles y por mí, según él, lo que yo no sabía es que Isaac no había abierto una botella de champan en su vida por lo que cuando por fin después de 10 minutos intentando abrirla, lo logro pero cuando lo hizo estaba apuntándome con la botella, lo cual no se debe hacer nunca ya que el corcho se convierte en un proyectil al momento de abrirla, por suerte gracias a mis reflejos de hombre lobo pude detener el corcho antes de que me golpeara en la cara pero sin querer y debido a la sorpresa, di un paso hacia atrás y como no vi la silla que estaba detrás de mí tropecé con ella y termine sentando en la silla sin saber que Isaac había dejado ahí su plato de comida sin acabar y ahora a menos de una hora que llegue el padre y empiece la ceremonia tengo el trasero lleno de comida y el saco lleno de champan porque Isaac no solo estaba apuntando en mi dirección con la botella sino que además estaba muy cerca por eso cuando salió la espuma me mojo.  
-¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!  
-Isaac estoy a nada de casarme, me quieres explicar cómo lo voy a hacer usando un traje lleno de comida y mojado.  
-Lo puedo limpiar Derek- cuando estoy considerando golpear a Isaac por ser tan torpe alguien llama a la puerta, dejándonos a todos en la habitación congelados en nuestros lugares.  
-¿Quién es?- pregunta Henry que es el que reacciona más rápido de todos.  
-Henry soy yo Lena, vine a ver si mi papá Derek ya está listo- al escuchar esto el silencio se vuelve a apoderar de la habitación.  
-Si… ya casi… solo necesitamos un poco más de tie…- Henry no puede terminar la frase porque es interrumpido por su hermano Dylan.  
-Lena espera, necesitamos tu ayuda, es una emergencia- dice mientras le va a abrir la puerta a su hermana.  
-¿Una emergencia?, ¿Qué?, ¿Porque…  
-¡Santo dios!- exclama mi hija en cuanto entra al cuarto, lo cual no es buena señal porque significa que me debo ver peor de lo que creí.  
-¿En serio me veo tan mal?- les pregunto a todos con la esperanza de que digan que no.  
Sin embargo esas esperanzas se van al diablo cuando nadie me responde y en cambio tratan de evitar mi mirada, el único que no lo hace es Darren.  
-No te preocupes papá se puede solucionar, es más tengo una idea de quién puede ayudarnos, tu por lo mientras empieza a quitarte la ropa en lo que vuelvo- me dice Darren antes de salir corriendo del cuarto.  
Una vez que decido que lo que sea que se le ocurriera a Darren debe ser mejor que casarme con las fachas que tengo puestas, me meto al baño y empiezo a desnudarme solo me dejo puesto la ropa interior. Después mojo una toalla y me dispongo a limpiarme el pecho, puesto que la espuma del champan no solo me empapo el traje sino que me dejo pegajosa la piel de mi pecho y estómago.  
Cuando estoy por termina escucho un par de voces y como la puerta del cuarto se abre, así que me termino de limpiar y salgo del baño, cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mi hijo Ulf que trae una bolsa para guardar trajes en la mano.  
-¿Qué traes ahí Ulf?- le pregunto cuando no me dice nada.  
-Pues nada es solo que como Alfa temía que algo como lo que te paso sucediera, trago tu traje de bodas de la época de la que nosotros venimos- me responde mientras coloca la bolsa en la cama y la abre para sacar el mismo smoking que Isaac me ensucio pero con la diferencia de que este está completamente limpio.  
Claro como no se me ocurrió antes, ¡Alfa podía ayudarme!  
-Gracias hijos- les dijo a Darren y Ulf mientras les doy un abrazo.  
-No te preocupes papá que para eso somos tus padrinos- me contesta Darren mientras me devuelve el abrazo.  
-De hecho Lena y yo somos padrinos de mi papá Stiles, así que no deberíamos estar aquí pero cuando me encontré a Darren en el pasillo y me conto lo que había sucedió quise venir a verlo con mis propios ojos, lástima que ya no lo puede ver, en fin, Lena mejor nos vamos porque mi papá Stiles ya casi estaba listo cuando me salí al pasillo a buscar te- me dice Ulf.  
-¡Por dios!  
El grito que da Lena hace que todos nos volteemos a verla.  
-¿Qué pasa hija?  
-Mi papá Stiles, como fui a olvidarlo es fue la razón por que vine aquí desde un principio- me responde para acto seguido voltear a ver a su hermano Ulf.  
-Ulf mi papá Stiles no puede saber nada de lo que sucedió aquí, porque eso solo serviría para que se ponga más nervioso de lo que de por sí ya está.  
-No te preocupes Lena, yo no pienso decirle nada.  


     **Alfa:** Les contare un secreto, de todas las celebraciones que hay en el mundo mi favorita por mucho son las bodas y esto es debido a que una boda es un evento en el que dos personas que han tenido la suerte de encontrar al amor de su vida se comprometen a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, y en mi opinión eso es lo más romántico del mundo.  
Así que imaginaran lo feliz que fui al enterarme de que sería yo el encargado de organizar la boda de mis papás Derek y Stiles. Aunque debo decir que también me sentí un poco enojado porque no me lo contaron antes así que no tuve mucho tiempo para planear todo, sin embargo mis papás se excusaron diciéndome que yo mismo les había dicho que no podían contármelo hasta que un par de eventos hubieran sucedido; el primero es que todos mis hermanos hubieran nacido, el segundo que Lena tuviera 15 años y por último que Ulf hubiera terminado con su novia. La verdad los dos primeros eventos los entiendo pero el ultimo no entiendo porque, en fin supongo que algún día lo sabré.  
-Disculpe señor, pero ya llegaron los encargados de los globos y quieren saber dónde se pueden instalar- el que me saca de mis pensamientos es uno de los meseros del banquete.  
-Por supuesto, yo me encargo- le dijo mientras me dirijo a la entrada principal de la mansión para darle instrucciones a las personas que contrate para que traigan los globos de cantoya los cuales serán soltados al aire por mis padres y los invitados.  
Una vez que llego a la entrada de la mansión veo a Sebastián, Sebastián es el dueño de una pequeña empresa encargada de suministrar adornos para las bodas, es un tipo muy agradable sin mencionar que es una de las pocas personas que no se sorprendieron al saber que mi nombre es Alfa.  
-Hola Sebastián.  
-Hola Alfa, traigo lo que me pediste ¿Dónde quieres que lo ponga?  
-Pues veras, cerca de la casa hay un lago y la idea es que después del banquete y gusto antes de que los recién casados se vayan, los invitados se dirijan al lago donde ya deben estar tus trabajadores y tú con los globos y les darán uno a cada invitado en el caso de los solteros y en el caso de las parejas se les dará uno por pareja, y todos junto con los recién casados soltaran los globos.  
-También me gustaría que te coordinaras con los encargados de la iluminación ya que una vez que los globos sean soltados no habrá nada que nos permita ver por lo que quiero que pongan unas lámparas pero no quiero que les vayan a estorbar a los globos por eso los de la iluminación necesitan saber cuánto espacio vas a ocupar, además me gustaría que pusieras unos andenes donde los fotógrafos se puedan subir y así poder tomar fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles.  
-De acuerdo, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar solo necesito saber exactamente ¿Cuántos invitados van a ser?, para así saber cuánto espacio voy a necesitar- explica Sebastián.  
-Pues los que confirmaron su asistencia fueron cuatrocientas personas, pero no descarto que lleguen a venir más- la verdad sea dicha mis papás no conocen a tanta gente.  
La mayoría de los invitados a la boda son manadas de lobos que vinieron a pedir personalmente poder asistir a la boda ya que últimamente en el mundo sobrenatural corre el rumor de que; Si estas cerca del único lobo que en más medio siglo ha encontrado a su pareja predestinada, puede que el destino decida bendecirte a ti también y corras con la suerte de encontrar a tu pareja predestinada.  
-¡Wow!, Sí que va haber una gran fiesta aquí- exclama Sebastián al oír de la gran multitud que asistirá a la boda.  
-Bueno al parecer los novios son muy conocidos en… ciertos círculos sociales, en fin creo que deberías empezar a organizarte si queremos que este todo listo a tiempo, así que yo mejor me voy a ver que más hace falta.  
Mientras me despido de Sebastián veo como mi tío-padrino Scott sale por la puerta principal y se dirige a donde estoy parado.  
-Me dijo mi mamá que me buscabas.  
-Si tío, solo necesito hablar contigo sobre unos detalles de la ceremonia bueno para ser más exacto, quería saber si recuerdas lo que debes hacer cuando llegue el momento de que les entregues los anillos a mis papás- le explico a Scott mientras nos ponemos a caminar hacia la casa.  
-Claro que lo recuerdo, cuando el padre pida los anillos para bendecirlos yo me acerco a él por su derecha y me paro aun lado del padre procurando quedar cerca de Derek y Stiles para que de ese modo los dos puedan tomar un anillo y ponérselo al otro, una vez que los dos tomen sus anillos debo regresar a mi lugar en la fila de los padrinos, ¿Correcto?  
Mientras mi tío Scott me explicaba su parte en la ceremonia entramos a la casa y nos detuvimos en la sala, donde yo empecé a buscar lo que le quería dar para que use cuando tenga que entregar los anillos.  
-Eso es correcto, pues parece que lo tienes todo bajo control tío solo te hace falta esto- le dijo mientras tomo de la mesa de noche una charola de oro que compre, la cual es especial para poner los anillos de boda y se la entregó a mi tío.  
-¡Por supuesto!, la charola- exclama Scott mientras toma la charola.  
-¡Que esperas!, hay que ver qué tal se ven los anillos en ella- comento mientras tomo la charola para que él ponga los anillos sobre ella.  
-De acuerdo- me responde con una sonrisa mi tío mientras mete su mano derecha en el bolso de su saco para sacar los anillos.  
Su sonrisa se queda congelada en su cara cuando saca la mano de su bolso derecho y ahora mete la otra mano en el bolso izquierdo, cuando saca su mano de este y ahora la mete en los bolsos de su pantalón la sonrisa ha desaparecido de su rostro y ha sido remplazada por su ceño fruncido, por alguna razón ese gesto hace que sienta un nudo en el estómago y que tema preguntar, sin embargo lo hago.  
-¿Scott esta todo en orden?, ¿Dónde están los anillos?  
-¡NO ESTÁN!, ¡LOS ANILLOS NO ESTÁN!- exclama mientras vuelve a revisar todos sus bolsos.  
-¿Cómo que no están?- le pregunto mientras siento como si fuera a vomitar porque esto no puede estar pasando, no es posible que Scott haya perdido los anillos.  
-No lo sé, yo recuerdo claramente haberlos metido en mi saco esta mañana antes de venir hacia acá, pero no están en ninguno de mis bolsos, se me debieron de haber caído.  
-¡Por dios Scott!, no puedo creer que hayas perdido los anillos.  
-Alfa no entres en pánico los voy a encontrar.  
El comentario de mi tío Scott es la gota que derrama el vaso y hace que explote, lo que provoca que me arroje sobre él y lo tome del saco mientras lo empujo a la pared más cercana y lo arrincono impidiéndole moverse y obligándole a verme a la cara.  
-¡Que no entre en pánico!, déjame explicarte algo Scott McCall, en las bodas solo hay tres razones por las que se debe entrar en pánico: la primera es que uno de los novios no llegue o huya de la ceremonia, la segunda es que el padrino pierda los anillos, y la tercera es que cuando el padre pregunte ¿Alguien tiene algún impedimento para que se realice esta boda? alguien responda que sí. Por lo tanto no me digas que no entre en pánico cuando tú acabas de perder los anillos.  
Mis palabras al parecer hacen que mi tío se dé cuenta lo serio que es realmente este asunto, y ahora es su turno de entrar en pánico.  
-¡Por dios tienes razón!, sin los anillos no habrá boda y Stiles me va a odiar por haber arruinado su gran día y Derek… Derek me va a matar, ¡Dios!, ¡Soy el peor padrino de toda la historia!- de acuerdo tal vez el explotar de esa manera no fue lo mejor que pude hacer, puesto que mi tío sí que está sufriendo un ataque de pánico en toda regla; está sudando, su respiración es agitada, está temblando y hace un rato que dejo de hablar coherentemente y solo tartamudea.  
-Tío… Scott me oyes…- cuando mis intentos por llamar su atención fallan solo se me ocurre una cosa.  
-¡Por el amor de dios Scott contrólate!- le grito a la par que le cruzo la cara de una bofetada.  
No les mentiré, me sentí mucho mejor después de hacerlo y además sirvió porque Scott se calmó y regreso en sí.  
-Lo siento pero no me hacías caso.  
-No te preocupes, la verdad es que lo necesitaba- me responde mientras se soba el cachete que le golpee.  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos Alfa?  
Esa es una muy buena pregunta, ¿Qué podemos hacer para resolver esto?, viajar en el tiempo y buscar los añillos no es una opción puesto que ya gaste mi número de viajes en el tiempo por ahora, ustedes se preguntaran ¿De qué rayos está hablando Alfa? pues verán lo que les voy a contar pocas personas lo saben, bueno de hecho solo yo lo sé y no se lo he dicho a nadie más, hasta ahora, el hecho es que todos creen que para viajar en el tiempo solo tengo que concentrarme en la fecha a la que quiero ir y aparezco ahí sin más, además que puedo hacerlo cuantas veces quiera pero la verdad es que viajar en el tiempo no es como todos se lo imaginan ya que cada vez que lo hago siento como me quita un poco de energía, por lo tanto si viajo mucho en el tiempo, muy seguido, llevándome mucha gente o a fechas muy lejanas, acabo cansado y solo con la energía necesaria para mantenerme en pie, de hecho en una ocasión hasta me desmaye y termine en una fecha y lugar al que no planeaba ir.  
Y hoy no he viajado mucho en el tiempo pero lo que me dejo casi sin energías fue el traer a mis siete hermanos a la boda de nuestros padres y el viaje fue de más de veinticinco años al pasado desde nuestra época. Así que no tengo la energía necesaria para otro viaje en el tiempo.  
-Oye crees que los meseros puedan ayudarme a buscarlos anillos por toda la casa- me dice mi tío Scott sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
Debo de admitir que no es tan mala idea, ya que para esta hora los meseros ya debieron de haber terminado de colocar y preparar las mesas.  
-Esa es una excelente idea tío, ¿Pero estas absolutamente seguro de que los perdiste aquí en la casa y no en otro lugar?  
-Estoy bastante seguro de que los tenía cuando salí de mi casa, por lo tanto los perdí aquí, porque de mi casa vine directo hacia acá.  
-Señor Alfa los meseros ya terminaron de preparar el jardín, solo falta que vaya para dar el visto bueno- la voz de Clara la mesera en jefe me suena como el canto de un ángel que viene a mi rescate, puesto que confirma mi suposición de que los meseros están disponibles.  
-En seguida voy Clara, pero mientras tanto necesito que tú y todos los demás meseros ayuden al señor McCall a buscar un objeto de valor que perdió por la casa.  
-Por supuesto pero hay algo de lo que necesito hablar con usted…  
-Después Clara ahorita estoy muy apurado- le dijo mientras me apresuro a entrar a la casa.  
Una vez que llego al jardín me quedo sin aliento al ver lo bien que quedo todo.  


Tan concentrado estoy admirando el jardín que no la siento llegar, para ser honesto hasta había olvidado que ella estaba aquí.  
-Faltan menos de veinte minutos para que empiece la ceremonia así que no deberías de estar perdiendo el tiempo, ¿No crees?- me dice una voz a mis espaldas, no necesito voltearme para saber a quién pertenece.  
-No estoy perdiendo el tiempo, solo estaba revisando que todo esté listo tía Cora.  
-Ya te he dicho que no me digas tía… yo no tengo ningún parentesco con una basura como tú.  
Ustedes se preguntaran como nos conocemos Cora y yo si en esta época yo ni siquiera he nacido, la respuesta es muy sencilla, gracias a mi habilidad de poder viajar en el tiempo es como nos conocemos. El problema radica que cuando nos conocimos no deje la mejor de las impresiones en mi tía, en fin, esa es una historia para más adelante; basta con decir que Cora cree que yo tuve algo que ver con el incendio que causó la muerte de la mayoría de nuestra familia en el pasado.  
-¿Creí que habíamos acordado que no pelearíamos este día?- le recuerdo a Cora, mientras hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no dejar que me afecten sus palabras.  
-Lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitar decirte lo que pienso de ti, en especial cuando veo como engañas y manipulas a todos los que están a tu alrededor para que crean que eres el hijo perfecto y el alfa del año- exclama con la voz llena de enojo.  
-Cora yo no estoy engaño a nadie para que crea tal cosa.  
-Como digas Ian, ¿Pero sabes qué? yo sé cuál es tu juego, estas ganándote a todo el mundo así cuando tú mascara caiga y va a caer, todos van a quedar aturdidos y no sabrán cómo reaccionar. Pero escúchame bien a mí no me engañas y cuando llegue el día en que todos vean la clase de escoria que eres, yo no voy a dudar y voy a hacer lo que debí hacer el día del incendio, ¡Te voy a matar!  
Me toma todo el autocontrol que poseo, el no caer en sus provocaciones y contestarle, porque si lo hago temo que le diré algo de lo que después me arrepienta.  
Gracias a dios no tengo que pasar ni un minuto más a solas con ella puesto que de repente aparece mi hermano Dennis.  
-Oigan ustedes dos que hacen aquí, la ceremonia esta por empezar, tía Cora deberías estar con mi papá Derek, tú y yo Alfa vamos con mi papá Stiles- nos dice Dennis que al parecer no es consiente del pesado ambiente que hay entre Cora y yo.  
-Calma sobrino, que la boda no se va a cancelar solo porque falten un par de padrinos- le responde Cora a mi hermano.  
No es hasta que escucho sus pasos alegándose que me giro y la veo pasar caminando al lado de mi hermano con dirección a la casa, pero cuando está en el umbral de la puerta se detiene, no se voltea pero tampoco sigue caminando.  
-Alfa no olvides lo que te dije, ¡Espero realmente con ansias ese día!- una vez dicho esto sigue caminando sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.  
-A qué se refería con eso Alf… ¿Alfa porque hueles a tristeza?- me cuestiona Dennis.  
Yo no puedo contestarle porque tengo un nudo en el estómago a causa de las palabras de mi tía Cora, porque conociéndola lo que me acaba de decir no es una amenaza, es una promesa.  
-No digas nada, ya sé porque estas así, la verdad es que a mí también me pone un poco sentimental el hecho de poder compartir con nuestros padres un día tan especial para ellos, hoy es el comienzo de su: y vivieron felices para siempre- comenta alegre Dennis.  
-Sera mejor que vayamos de una vez con nuestro papá Stiles, la ceremonia está a nada de empezar- le dijo mientras lo tomo del brazo y emprendemos el camino.  
Saben ahora que lo pienso Dennis tiene razón, hoy todos piensan que se escribe el final de la historia de Derek y Stiles, que hoy es el comienzo de su vivieron felices para siempre. Pero si supieran que esta historia está muy lejos de terminar, es más, aun no llegamos al clímax.  
Mi único consuelo es el saber que cuando llegue el día donde se sepa toda la verdad, el día en el que termine lo que mi abuela Talía y yo comenzamos hace más de treinta años, mis papas no estarán solos tendrán a mucha gente para ayudarlos, en lo que en un futuro se conocerá como: la gran batalla de Beacon Hills.  
El día en que los humanos supieron de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural, el día que cambio para siempre a mi familia, el día…en el que el infierno se desato en la tierra.  


     **Stiles:** ¡Llego la hora!, por fin llegó el momento, el padre ya llego, los invitados ya están en el jardín esperando a que empiece la ceremonia, Derek ya se dirige hacia allá y al parecer yo debo llegar un poco tarde porque según la costumbre la novia debe retrasarse, sin embargo, como en esta boda no hay novia y en cambio hay dos novios, Derek y Alfa acordaron que yo sería el que llegaría tarde, y ustedes se preguntaran porque yo y no Derek.  
Lo que les voy a decir puede que les suene un poco cruel o ilógico pero son los argumentos que usaron Derek y Alfa para convencerme de hacerlo: primero porque Derek me pidió matrimonio a mí y no yo a él por lo tanto el que pide casarse es el que debe llegar primero, segundo porque por muy triste que sea, los padres de Derek están muertos y aunque mi mamá igualmente está muerta mi papá no, así que yo si tengo quien me entregue en el altar; y como les dije, puede parecer una locura pero Derek y Alfa insistieron en que así se hiciera y yo por más que trate no pude negarme.  
-¿Stiles en qué estás pensando?- me cuestiona mi papá cuando se percata de que estoy muy callado.  
Pero no tengo oportunidad de contestarle porque en ese momento entran al cuarto Ulf, Lena, Alfa y Dennis las únicas cuatro personas que faltaban.  
Y no sé si es por los nervios de la boda o qué razón, pero me parece ver que Scott y Alfa intercambian una mirada un tanto peculiar, no sabría decir que es exactamente lo que tienen pero los siento extraños, ¿Habrá pasado algo?  
-¿Esta todo en orden Alfa?- le pregunto a mi hijo con cierto temor.  
-Todo está bien papá, no te preocupes.  
-Si pa no te preocupes, yo vengo del cuarto de mi papá Derek y ya estaba listo y me dijo que te digiera que: en unos minutos se iban a ver, y que se moría de ganas por verte- comenta Lena.  
-Es más papá, para que te relajes porque no sales a ver como quedo el jardín- me dice Alfa mientras me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos al cancel que da a la terraza desde la cual se puede ver el jardín que está detrás de la casa.  
Debo admitir que todo quedo perfecto; para empezar no solo el jardín está adornado también lo está la casa, por ejemplo el barandal del balcón está decorado con tiras de hojas simulando enredaderas y unas series de luces parecidas a las que se le ponen al árbol de navidad están en todo el barandal del balcón, en el jardín hay una carpa la cual es soportada por una estructura de metal que tiene una cubierta que en el techo de lona blanca y a los lados es de una lona transparente, la finalidad de esta estructura es proteger a los invitados del sol, el viento y el agua si es que llegara a llover, todos esto permitiéndoles apreciar el bosque que rodea la casa de hecho unos cuantos arboles quedaron dentro de la carpa puesto que yo me reúse cuando Alfa sugirió cortarlos para que no estorbaran, una decisión muy acertada de mi parte debo decir ya que le dan cierto toque a la decoración.  
También hay distribuidas cuarenta mesas con capacidad para diez personas cada una; la selección del tipo de mesa y la vajilla fue todo un calvario, ya que por mí y Derek cualquiera hubiera estado bien pero Alfa insistía constantemente diciendo que no podía ser una decisión tomada a la ligera, así que después de pasar varios días viendo distintos colores, formas, decorados y materiales, nos decidimos por una vajilla que contaba con la total aprobación de nuestro hijo, era una vajilla de porcelana color blanco donde los platos eran de forma cuadrada dejando de lado la típica forma circular, los cubiertos eran de plata (elección de Derek) y las copas aran simples nada fuera de lo ordinario. La elección de las mesas no fue tan difícil ya que Derek y yo desde el principio tuvimos claro que la boda tenía que ser lo más sencilla posible en términos de decorado y con cierto aire de naturaleza para que no desentonara mucho con el jardín y el bosque que rodea la casa, así que las mesas que elegimos son de madera, caoba para ser más exactos de forma cuadrada y con cillas igualmente de maderas con un diseño simple pero elegante.  
Gracias a dios el resto de la decoración de la recepción no fue tan difícil de cómo elegir por ejemplo: la pista de baile, puesto que en el jardín y debido al pasto no se puede bailar y menos si usas zapatillas como la mayoría de las invitadas estoy seguro harán, Alfa hizo que se instalara un piso de madera en el cual se colocaron cuatro lámparas en forma de torre las cuales se iluminan de distintos colores, cambiando de tonalidad dependiendo del ritmo de la música también hay una pequeña plataforma en la cual estará el DJ y la banda que tocaran la música, además de que al anochecer todo estará iluminado gracias a las más de cien velas que se colgaron usando de apoyo la sólida estructura de metal y los árboles que están dentro de la carpa, cada una de estas velas se encuentra dentro de un jarrón de vidrio. 

-Alfa todo está realmente hermoso.  
-Es lo mínimo que se merecen tú y mi papá Derek, sin mencionar que medas más crédito del que merezco porque te recuerdo que todo lo eligieron mi papá Derek y tú, yo solo supervise que todo se acomodara en su sitio.  
Cuando estoy por protestar diciéndole que él nos orientó y aconsejo en más de una ocasión, somos interrumpidos por Lydia.  
-¡Stiles y Alfa es hora de la revisión final!- grita Lydia para que volvamos a entrar al cuarto.  
Una vez que estamos adentro Lydia no tarda en abordarme.  
-Muy bien, veamos…  
-La tradición dicta que la novia debe usar algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul.  
-Pero para el caso de esta boda tú y Derek acordaron que debido a lo que estas cosas representan, ambos las usarían.  
-Lo nuevo y que representa esperanza por un futuro optimo seria el smoking, lo prestado que debe ser de un familiar o amigo que este felizmente casado y con lo cual se cree que la felicidad se puede obtener por préstamo, es el pañuelo que tu papá te dio y que es el mismo que el uso en su boda con tu mamá, lo viejo que representa tu conexión con tu pasado, es la flor de plástico que llevas puesta junto con el pañuelo y que era parte del ramo que uso tu mamá es su boda y lo azul que significa fidelidad… pues bueno, tu decidiste que fuera Derek, mejor dicho sus ojos de hombre lobo.  
La última frase la dice Lydia con una voz que deja más que evidente lo que piensa sobre el hecho de que haya decidido que el día de la boda no usaría nada azul y en cambio le pedí a Derek que durante toda la ceremonia mostrara sus ojos de hombre lobo.  
Y ustedes se preguntaran el porqué de esta petición, pues por el simple hecho de que en el pasado antes de que Derek tuviera sus recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos a él no le gustaban sus ojos de lobo porque le recordaban la muerte de Paige, la cual fue supuestamente su primer amor… bueno técnicamente si lo fue, pero no fue su amor verdadero, ese fui… corrección ese soy yo, como sea. Sin embargo después de recuperar sus recuerdos, sus ojos de lobo le dejaron de gustar aún más ya que ahora no solo le recordaban la muerte de Paige sino que también el hecho de que esa noche yo pude haber sido el que murió, en lo que describe como el acto más egoísta que ha hecho en toda su vida.  
Por ese motivo le pedí a Derek que usara sus ojos de lobo, para que se dé cuenta que no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, que lo que pasó, pasó y atormentarse no lo va a cambiar ni mucho menos va hacer que lo ame menos.  
-Pues… Stiles ya estás listo- me dice Lydia mientras da un paso hacia atrás para poder contemplarme mejor.  
De repente el sonido de un celular llena la habitación, y todos nos volteamos a ver al dueño de dicho teléfono. Es el celular de Alfa pero al parecer no es una llamada sino que es un mensaje de texto.  
-De acuerdo chicos, ¡Llego la hora!, ¡Todos a sus puestos!- exclama Alfa a la par que guarda su teléfono y entra en modo" _organizador de bodas_".  
¡Dios!, por fin llegó la hora, ¡Me voy a casar con Derek!  
-¿Hijo estás listo?- me pregunta mi papá mientras se sitúa a mi derecha y me ofrece su brazo izquierdo para que lo tome.  
-Eh estado esperando durante mucho tiempo por este momento papá, claro que estoy listo- le contesto mientras lo tomo del brazo y emprendemos la marcha rumbo al patio trasero donde tendrá lugar la ceremonia.  
Salimos en fila india del cuarto, primero mi papá y yo seguidos de mis padrinos en el siguiente orden: Scott, Alfa, Ulf, Dennis, Lena y Lydia.  
La ceremonia tendrá lugar en el jardín a un costado de la casa, del flanco izquierdo para ser más precisos.  
Hay varias formas de llegar al jardín del lado Izquierdo, ya sea por la biblioteca, la cocina o el comedor, nosotros usaremos la cocina.  
Una vez que estamos en la cocina mi papá y yo nos detenemos mientras los demás siguen caminando, después de todo se supone que primero entran las damas de honor y/o padrinos y después la novia o en este caso el novio.  
-Recuerda papá, después de que Lydia salga espera treinta segundos y entonces mi abuelo y tú salen- me dice Alfa mientras pasa a mi lado.  
Esos treinta segundos han sido los más largos de mi vida, pero una vez que pasaron mi papá y yo salimos de la cocina, lo primero de lo que soy consiente al salir, es de la marcha nupcial que suena de fondo y conforme me voy adentrando al jardín me doy cuenta que la melodía está siendo tocada por un cuarteto de músicos que se encuentran bajo un árbol.  
Después de ellos a unos pasos, empiezan las filas de asientos llenas de personas las cuales están divididas en dos formando un pasillo en medio, un pasillo muy largo por cierto, del lado izquierdo de este pasillo están mis familiares e invitados, mientras que del lado derecho están los familiares e invitados de Derek, obviamente las personas que nosotros no invitamos pero nos pidieron poder asistir a la boda fueron repartidos entre las filas de Derek y mías.  
Para cuando voy entrando al pasillo estoy tan ansioso, emocionado y feliz porque ya quiero ver a Derek que prácticamente voy corriendo mientras arrastro a mi papá para que me siga, lo primero que veo es a todos los invitados que están de pie en sus lugares con la vista figa en mí y conforme voy avanzando aparecen en mi campo de visión los padrinos de mi prometido: Cora, Isaac, Dennis, Axel, Henry y Dylan, en cuanto veo a Derek me quedo congelado en mi lugar, está a unos metros de mi parado frente al altar, con las dos manos atrás de la espalda en una posee muy formal y elegante, me está mirando fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa es mi favorita, puesto que es la misma que pone siempre que me ve ya sea en las mañanas al despertar o cuando regreso del trabajo después de un largo día y él ya me espera en casa con la cena lista, y esa es la misma sonrisa que puso cuando acepte casarme con él.  
Ahora es mi papá el que me va prácticamente arrastrando a mí para que camine hacia el altar.  
-¿Stiles sucede algo?, ¿Ya… no quieres hacerlo?  
En cuanto mi papá me hace la última pregunta puedo apreciar como la cara de Derek cambia, ya no sonríe y en cambio me mira con… cierto miedo en los ojos, ese cambio en la expresión de Derek es todo lo que necesito para reaccionar.  
-Que dices papá, obvio que quiero hacerlo, es solo que al ver lo guapo que esta Derek quede atontado momentáneamente, pero ya estoy mejor- le contesto a mi papá mientras vuelvo a emprender la marcha rumbo al altar.  
Cuando vuelvo a ver a Derek este está sonriendo de nuevo y alcanzo a distinguir cierto rubor en sus mejillas porque obviamente escucho lo que le acabo de decir a mi papá. Saben eso es algo que no deja de sorprenderme, lo fácil que puedo hacer que Derek se sonroje, por supuesto eso es recíproco ya que Derek también hace que me sonroje con mucha facilidad.  
Todo el camino hasta el altar no aparte la mirada de Derek en ningún momento y cuando por fin mi papá y yo llegamos al altar, Derek extiende la mano en mi dirección, entonces mi papá me toma de la mano derecha y en un gesto tan antiguo como la vida misma deposita mi mano sobre la Derek. Una vez que Derek y yo estamos tomados de la mano nos volteamos hacia el padre.  


     **Alfa:** Llego la hora por fin mis papas se van a casar. Menos mal que mi tío Scott encontró los anillos justo a tiempo.  
-Queridos hermanos y hermanas, nos hemos reunido aquí para acompañar a Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski a celebrar el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio. Bienvenidos sean todos, familiares y amigos.  
Una vez dicho esto todos los invitados que hasta hace un momento estaban de pie toman asiento.  
-Derek y Stiles ustedes nos han invitado a este su hogar para que el señor selle y fortalezca su amor en presencia del ministro de la iglesia y de esta comunidad cristo bendice abundantemente este amor. Él los ha consagrado a ustedes en el bautismo y ahora los enriquece y los fortalece por medio de un sacramento especial para que ustedes asuman las responsabilidades del matrimonio en fidelidad mutua y perdurable.  
-Así pues ante esta comunidad cristiana que representa la iglesia, les pregunto:  
-Derek y Stiles ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad, sin que nada ni nadie los obligue?  
-Si padre- contestan los dos al unísono.  
-¿Están dispuestos a amarse y a honrarse mutuamente como maridos por el resto de sus vidas?  
-Si padre.  
-¿Están dispuestos a recibir con amor y sentido de paternidad responsable a los hijos que dios les dé?  
Antes de responder mis papas se ven mutuamente con una mirada cómplice, puesto que el padre y los invitados no lo saben pero sus hijos ya estamos muy presentes en su vida a pesar de que aún no hemos nacido.  
-Si padre-contestan finalmente los dos.  
-Generalmente continuamos con una oración para la pareja pero cierto organizador de bodas, y mejor no dijo quien, temía que algunos de los presentes se quedaran dormidos- explica el padre mientras me mira de reojo.  
Varios de los invitados y mis hermanos se me quedan viendo esto provoca que me sonroje porque por supuesto fui yo, pero para ser sinceros es cierto las lecturas de la biblia y las oraciones son muy aburridas, por eso opte por quitarlas y mis papas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo.  
-Así que en vez de eso dejare que Derek y Stiles les digan con sus propias palabras por que los invitaron hoy.  
Una vez que el padre dice esto mis papas se voltean a ver y se toman de las manos, y es mi papá Derek el que empieza con los votos matrimoniales.  
-Bueno… los que me conozcan sabrán que no soy muy famoso por mi facilidad con las palabras así que…  
En cuanto mi papá Derek deja de hablar un silencio total llena todo en el jardín, se podría oír hasta un alfiler caer, todos estamos expectantes a la espera de lo que pueda decir mi papá nadie se quiere perder ni una sola palabra.  
Tan centrados estamos todos en oír los votos de mi papá que cuando por fin habla puedo oír como más de uno exhala, incluido yo, liberando así el aire que ni habíamos notado que estábamos reteniendo por miedo a hacer ruido.  
-Cuando somos niños, los adultos nos dicen muchas cosas: como lo mucho que nos quieren, que siempre estarán ahí para nosotros, que cuando crezcamos tendremos nuestra propia familia y seremos muy felices, o al menos eso era lo que me decían a mí, mis padres, pero algo que olvidaron mencionar es lo triste y dolorosa que puede llegar a ser la vida…he perdido a mucha gente a la que quise demasiado, y eso me destruyo y me cambio por completo; me encere en a mí mismo, deje de creer en el amor y deje de confiar en la gente, y así fue por un largo tiempo, hasta que por alguna extraña razón que hoy por hoy sigo sin entender, la vida decidió darme otra oportunidad y me regreso algo de lo que me había quitado, te trago a ti Stiles.  
-La primera vez cuando te conocí bueno… la segunda vez que te conocí, tuve mucho miedo por lo que me hiciste sentir, no entendía porque un adolecente flacucho con la piel más increíblemente suave que haya tocado nunca, así como los ajos más hermosos del mundo sin mencionar que nunca se quedaba callado y que no temía decirme mis errores, me hacía sentir tan feliz con el simple hecho de estar cerca de mí, aun peor, no entendía porque se sentía tan correcto tenerte cerca de mí.  
-Ahora lo entiendo, tu Stiles fuiste…mejor dicho eres lo más importante de mi vida.  
-Y al igual que la luna nos ayuda a ver en la oscuridad de la noche, sin ti yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo maravillosa y hermosa que es la vida sin importar lo oscuro que este el panorama, tu iluminaste las oscuridad que había en mí permitiéndome ver, Stiles tu eres como mi luna personal, mi propia luna.  
-Aun me cuesta creer lo afortunado que soy porque a pesar de que pudiste elegir a alguien más para compartir el resto tu vida, me escogiste a mí. Por eso, hoy, enfrente de todos nuestros familiares y amigos te prometo que haré todo lo posible por hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo y que jamás te arrepientas por haberme elegido.  
En cuanto mi papá termina de decir sus votos puedo escuchar como la gran mayoría de las invitadas sueltan un suspiro o se suenan la nariz en un pañuelo mientras tratan de evitar que se les escapen unas lágrimas, una batalla que Melissa perdió hace tiempo puesto que desde la mitad de los votos de mi papá Derek empezó a llora a moco tendido, ahora solo suelta uno que otro suspiro ocasional mientras se limpia las lágrimas con la ayuda de un pañuelo que le dio mi abuelo.  
Ahora es el turno de mi papá Stiles de decir sus votos, claro para poder hacer eso primero debe dejar de llorar.  
-¡¿Tan mal lo hice?!- exclama mi papá Derek, en un intento para hacer sonreír a mi papa Stiles.  
El comentario tiene el efecto deseado cuando no solo mi papá Stiles se ríe sino que también mis hermanos, mi padrino Scott y mi abuelo se empiezan a reír.  
-Es solo que no me esperaba eso, pero bueno… creo que es mi turno…  
Aclarándose la garganta mi papa pune su cara seria, o bueno la que según era su cara seria  
-Cuando era chico perdí a mi mamá y entonces mi papá y yo nos quedamos solos y tuvimos que aprender a cuidarnos entre nosotros. Me llevo un tiempo poder superarlo y debo decir que no hubiera podido hacerlo de no ser las personas que me apoyaron como mi mejor amigo Scott y su mamá, pero creo que hecho de que pudiera seguir adelante se debió a un chico muy especial… un chico que conocí en la escuela…  
-¡Ese chico eras tú Derek!  
-La primera vez que te vi tú me observabas desde lejos, en cuanto te vi algo dentro de mi pareció encajar en su lugar y de repente ya no estaba triste, conforme pasaron los días me di cuenta de que me observabas a diario pero nunca me llegaste a hablar.  
-Hasta aquel día cuando ese chico me estaba molestando y tu interferiste para que me dejara en paz, cuando me ofreciste tu mano… yo la tome sin dudarlo y desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, el tenerte en mi día a día me hizo más llevadera la soledad que sentía por la ausencia de mi madre.  
-Y a pesar de que digas que fuiste muy afortunado porque yo te elegí, la verdad es que yo soy el afortunado porque tú también me elegiste a mí.  
-De igual manera como tú me prometes que jamás me arrepentiré de haberte elegido, yo te prometo que jamás dejare que la oscuridad se apodere de tu vida otra vez; siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, te traeré luz cuando sientas que las cosas se ponen feas o cuando no sepas que hacer… voy a ser tu luna.  
-Así pues, ya que quieren establecer la alianza santa del matrimonio unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de dios y sus familiares y amigos.  
Mis padres se toman de la mano y es mi papa Stiles el que empieza a hablar.  
-Yo Stiles Stilinski te tomo a ti Derek Hale como mi legítimo esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.  
-Yo Derek Hale te tomo a ti Stiles Stilinski como mi legítimo esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.  
-Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la iglesia, que el señor en su infinita bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. ¡Lo que dios acaba de unir, el hombre no debe separarlo!  
Esa es la señal para mi tío Scott y mi tía Cora.  
Scott se acerca al padre con los anillos sobre la charola y Cora trae con ella una pequeña bolsa de cuero con un trisquel tallado en ella dentro están las arras.  
-Bendice señor estos anillos y estas arras, símbolo de fidelidad y de ayuda mutua. Concede a los que los usen que siempre tengan fe profunda uno al otro y siempre vivan unidos en paz, buena voluntad y amor.  
Una vez que los añillos y las arras son bendecidos, mi padrino Scott se acerca a mis papas. Es mi papá Derek el primero en tomar uno de los anillos y mientras se lo coloca a mi pa' Stiles en el dedo anular dice:  
-Stiles, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo.  
Después es el turno de mi papá Stiles de tomar uno de los anillos y decir lo mismo mientras se lo coloca a mi papá Derek.  
-Derek, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo.  
Una vez dicho esto Cora se acerca a mi papá Derek y él toma las arras en sus manos y se las da a mi papá Stiles.  
-Recibe también estas arras, son muestra del cuidado que tendré de que no falte lo necesario en nuestro hogar- le dice mientras las deposita en sus manos.  
-Yo las recibo en señal del cuidado que tendré de que todo se aproveche en nuestro hogar.  
-Bien, ahora solo falta que firmen las actas y para eso requiero la presencia de sus testigos.  
En ese momento se acercan hasta la mesa que esta frente al padre los testigos de mi papá Stiles, los cuales son mi padrino Scott y su amiga Lydia, mientras que los testigos de mi papá Derek son mi tía Cora e Isaac el cual fuera su primer beta.  
También se acercó el juez de paz Alec Gooby el cual hasta hace un momento estaba sentado con los demás invitados pero puesto que esta es tanto una boda religiosa como una civil, se necesita un padre y un juez de paz.  
El juez Alec se sitúa a un lado del padre y en la mesa frente a ellos están las dos actas que deben firmar tanto los testigos como mis papas, una es el acta civil y la otra es la acta religiosa que más bien es un libro donde queda registrada la boda y mediante el cual la iglesia lleva un registro de todas las bodas que ha oficiado.  
Una vez que todo está firmado el juez de paz toma la palabra.  
-Bien, creo que ya no hay mucho que pueda decir, que no haya sido mencionado ya por el padre…  
-Así entonces por el poder que me otorga el estado de California…- el juez deja de hablar para darle oportunidad al padre para que diga su parte.  
-Y por el poder que me es otorgado por la iglesia…  
-¡Los declaramos marido y marido!- exclaman los dos al unísono.  


     **Stiles:** En cuanto el padre y el juez nos declararon marido y marido sentí esa extraña sensación que se describe en las películas, los libros y las canciones de amor, sentí como si con el solo hecho de poder usar la palabra marido para referirme a Derek eso me hiciera sentirme completo, como si me hubiera ganado la lotería, pero sobre todo ¡me hacía feliz!.  
-Los novios se pueden besar- dijo el padre.  
Y entonces Derek acuno mi rostro en sus manos cuidadosamente, como tal delicadeza que parecía que temiera hacerme daño. Cuando me miro a los ojos el tiempo pareció detenerse y pude ver ese brillo que aparece en sus ojos cada vez que me mira, es como si él se sintiera orgulloso de ser mi esposo, me mira como si solo tuviera ojos para mí.  
Y así como de repente el tiempo pareció congelarse, en menos de un latido recobro su ritmo cuando por fin nuestros labios se tocaron. El beso era lento y al mismo tiempo cargado de tanta pasión que antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, tome a Derek de los hombros y lo jale hacia mí para que no solo nuestros labios se tocaran sino que también nuestros cuerpos.  
De repente toda la multitud reunida en nuestro jardín estalló en aplausos, pero no me importo yo seguí besándome con **_mi marido_**.  
No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero supongo que fue más de lo considerado cortes porque llegado cierto momento pude escuchar algunas risitas contenidas y unas cuantas gargantas que carraspeaban ruidosamente. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que una de esas gargantas debía ser de mi papá y algunas de las risitas provenían de mis hijos.  
Como Derek comenzó el beso él mismo tuvo que terminarlo, poniendo cierta distancia entre nosotros y aunque yo prácticamente me peje a él como una garrapata no pude hacer nada frente a su fuerza de hombre lobo, así que opte por darme por vencido no obstante antes de que nos separamos del todo me susurra al oído:  
-No te preocupes cielo, después continuaremos donde nos quedamos.  
Eso fue todo lo que necesite oír para dejarlo ir. Derek me tomo de la mano y me giro para que pudiéramos ver a la cara a nuestros familiares y amigos, los cuales están de pie y siguen aplaudiendo.  
De repente la voz del padre se hizo oír sobre el ruido de los aplausos.  
-Damas y caballeros, con ustedes los señores Hale-Stilinski.  
-Vamos- me dice Derek mientras emprende la marcha.  
Empezamos a caminar seguidos de cerca por nuestros respectivos padrinos. En cuanto llegamos a la primera fila de asientos donde se encuentran mi papá, Melissa, Deaton, Chris, Liam y su familia, son ellos los primeros en empezar con la lluvia de pétalos de rosa.  
Debo admitir que aunque en un principio me negué a la idea de Lydia de que los invitados nos lanzaran pétalos de rosas al terminar la ceremonia, ahora me alegro de haber dejado que se saliera con la suya porque se ve realmente increíble. Cientos de pétalos de color rojo caen a lo largo del pasillo es como estar en un sueño y el aroma que desprende los pétalos es fascinante.  
Con forme vamos avanzando por el pasillo cientos de cámaras fotográficas llenan mi campo de visión, algunas deben ser de los invitados y otras de los fotógrafos que se contrataron para la ocasión. Claro nadie toma fotos con flash por aquello de los ojos de hombre lobo pero aun así gracias a que todavía hay luz de sol no es necesario tampoco.  
No puedo esperar para ver las fotos y hacer el álbum de la boda, el cual será guardado con los demás álbumes que Derek y yo hemos ido llenando con fotos de todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado en los años que llevamos juntos.  
Estos álbumes los empezamos a hacer con el solo objetivo de que queden en la posteridad para nuestros hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos, para que sepan cómo fue el inicio de nuestra familia, el origen de la familia Hale-Stilinski. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

# Quince

_El matrimonio es la consecuencia lógica de un gran amor._  
__  


-Rocío Jurado- 

**4 de Abril del 2020** Aun en la boda de Derek y Stiles.

     **Stiles:** La ceremonia rápidamente dio lugar a la recepción en el jardín trasero de la casa, los invitados nos siguieron hasta ahí. La gente se empezó a esparcir por todo el jardín formando pequeños grupos, supongo que esas personas eran las que ya se conocían antes del día de hoy.  
-¡¡¡Hola!!!  
Exclama un chico que salió de la nada y debido a lo repentino de su aparición debo admitir que me asusto un poco, sin embargo antes de que pudiera ver lo bien, Derek me tomo del brazo, me atrajo hacia él y de inmediato dio un paso al frente, interponiéndose entre el recién llegado y yo.  
-Lo… lo siento no fue mi intención asustarlo.- exclama el chico.  
Intento salir de detrás de Derek pero este me lo impide.  
-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunta Derek aun sin soltarme del brazo.  
-A pues yo soy Jake Goldstein Del Castillo, a sus servicios- exclama mientras hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.  
-¡O veo que ya conocieron a mi amigo Jake!- nos dice Alfa mientras se acerca al joven y le da un abrazo.  
-¿Así que ustedes dos se conocen?- le pregunto a Alfa una vez que Jake lo deja de abrazar.  
-Así es, lo conocí en… en uno de mis muchos "_viajes._"  
No es necesario que Alfa diga nada más pues queda claro por la forma en que dijo "_viajes_" , que se refiere a cuando viaja en el tiempo.  
Una vez que está más que claro que el recién llegado no es nadie de quien preocuparse, Derek me deja salir de detrás de él para que pueda saludar al amigo de nuestro hijo.  
-Mucho gusto Jake, es un gusto conocerte.  
-Igualmente señores Hale-Stilinski.  
-Me moría de ganas por conocerlos, ya que con todo esto de las parejas predestinadas, almas gemelas… o como sea que lo llamen aquí en Estados Unidos, que hace poco se dio a conocer en el mundo sobrenatural. Todos hablan del único hombre lobo que al parecer ha encontrado a la suya.  
-¿Cómo sea que lo llamemos en aquí en Estados Unidos?, ¿Acaso tú no eres de este país?- le pregunto curioso por saber que tan lejos llego el rumor de que las parejas predestinadas existen y que Derek y yo somos una.  
-Ah, pues verán yo soy de la parte sur de México.  
-¡Wow!, eso sí que es un poco lejos- le dijo sorprendido por la noticia.  
-Ni tanto, ¿Ven esas personas de allá?- Alfa señala con la cabeza a un grupo de tres hombres y dos mujeres que están sentados en una mesa charlando animadamente entre ellos.  
-Si los veo, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?- le pregunta Derek a Alfa mientras estudia más detenidamente al grupo sentado en la mesa.  
-¡Pues ellos vienen desde Turquía!  
-¡No inventes!, ¿En serio?- Exclama casi gritando Jake mientras ve en la dirección que hace poco señalo Alfa.  
La verdad me sorprende que el grupo de personas en cuestión no se hayan dado cuenta que Derek y Jake los miran fijamente, especialmente porque Derek tiene la mirada muy pesada.  
De repente una de las chicas nos voltea ver a los cuatro, ni siquiera me da tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella ya está avisándoles a sus amigos que vean en nuestra dirección. Los hombres nos voltean a ver y nos saludan con una inclinación de cabeza mientras que las chicas son un poco más efusivas y nos saludan agitando la mano a la par que le dicen algo a sus amigos.  
-¡Muchas gracias!, espero que disfruten de la fiesta- dice de repente Derek.  
-¿Con quién hablas Derek?  
-Con las chicas, es que nos acaban de felicitar por contraer matrimonio.  
-¿Estaban hablando con nosotros?, pensé que era con sus amigos con los que estaba hablando.  
-No Stiles era con nosotros, recuerda que los hombre lobo tenemos un muy buen oído, su pongo que pensaron que los dos somos hombres lobo y las oiríamos.  
-¡Eso no es justo!, yo no puedo oír lo que dice la gente que esta tan lejos como ellas.  
-Bueno ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, porque a partir de ahora me tienes a mí para saber lo que dice la gente que está demasiado lejos para que la escuches.  
¡Bueno!, esa es una muy buena propuesta.  
-De acuerdo, pero debes saber que te tomare la palabra- le dijo a Derek mientras le doy un beso, se lo merece.  
Una vez que nos dejamos de besar Derek me mira con recelo.  
-Me voy a arrepentir de lo que te acabo de decirte, ¿Cierto?  
-Probablemente si… no de hecho estoy cien por ciento seguro de que sí.  
-¡Dios, que bonito!- Exclama Jake mientras nos mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Bueno será mejor que los recién casados se vayan a sentar a su mesa por que los meseros están a punto de empezar a servir la comida- comenta Alfa y después se aleja con dirección al DJ.  
-Bien será mejor que me vaya a mi mesa, fue un gusto conocerlos- se despide Jake antes de irse.  
En ese momento veo que Lydia y Scott que ya están sentados en la mesa de los padrinos y la familia, nos hacen señas para que nos acerquemos a ellos, nuestra mesa es la más grande de todas pues es para nuestros doce padrinos, mi papá, Melissa y nosotros.  
-Hola buenas tardes damas y caballeros, me gustaría invitar a todos los presentes a tomar asiento ya que en breve se comenzara a servir la entrada.  
-Como algunos ya habrán notado sobre las mesas hay tarjetas con uno o en algunos casos dos apellidos escritos en ella. Por favor tomen asiento en la mesa cuya tarjeta tenga impreso su apellido.  
Una vez que Alfa termina de hacer su anuncio se dirige a nuestra mesa y toma asiento entre su abuelo y su hermano Ulf.  
Echando un vistazo alrededor me doy cuenta de que prácticamente todos los invitados ya tomaron asiento y se encuentran platicando con las demás personas en sus mesas, puedo escuchar varias risas y veo a varias personas estrechando sus manos a modo de saludo. Ahora es momento de socializar.  
Después de la entrada, sigue el plato fuerte y el postre. Y mientras me estoy comiendo el mío veo como mi papá se levanta de su asiento y me regala una sonrisa antes de que uno de los meseros se le acerque con un micrófono, una vez que tiene el micrófono en la mano usa la otra mano para tomar su copa.  
-Hola a todos, para los que no me conozcan soy el padre de uno de los novios y me gustaría decir unas palabras.  
De repente todo el bullicio de voces, risas y la música, se detiene.  
-Pues antes que nada quiero felicitar a los novios, Stiles hijo estoy muy feliz por ti y Derek a partir de hoy pasas a ser parte de muestra pequeña familia.  
-El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, que parece que fue apenas ayer cuando tu mamá y yo te llevamos por primera vez al kínder, recuerdo que ese día yo estaba muy nervioso por como reaccionarias, pues cuando llegamos a la puerta del preescolar había niños llorando mientras se aferraban a sus padres de los cuales algunos también lloraban, otros niños no lloraban pero tampoco parecía que entendieran lo que estaba pasando.  
-Y entonces hubo un momento en el que nos miraste y justo cuando creí que ibas a empezar a llorar, nos mostraste una enorme sonrisa y nos dijiste "_No se pongan tristes solo será por unas horas y después pueden volver por mi_" y en ese momento lo supe, me di cuenta que tú eras de esas personas que se preocupan más por los demás que por ellos mismos, y también supe que por esa razón tendría que cuidarte mucho. Ya que siempre las personas que ponen a sus seres queridos antes que ellos, son las personas a las que la vida les pone más pruebas.  
-Conforme fuiste creciendo descubrí que el tratar de protegerte sería más difícil de lo que pensé ya que siempre te estabas metiendo en problemas, yo trate de cuidarte lo mejor que pude.  
-Recuerdo el día que me presentaste a Derek como tu novio y debo admitir que aunque al principio tuve mis dudas, ahora estoy seguro de que si en el mundo hay otra persona a parte de mí que te va a proteger contra todo y todos, incluso dando su propia vida y que va a procurar que tengas una vida larga y feliz, esa persona es Derek.  
-Por eso hoy Derek quiero decirte que cuentas con mi bendición, para estar con mi hijo y que a partir de hoy no solo velare por la felicidad de mi Stiles sino que también veré por tu bienestar.  
-Por supuesto si alguna vez llegas a hacerle daño a mi hijo, voy a cortar una rama grande de serval, envolverla en acónito, bañarla en muérdago y metértela por el…  
-Creo que ya todos entendimos el punto- exclama Melissa interrumpiendo a mi papá antes de que este discurso se ponga un poco subido de tono, no olvidemos que hay niños presentes.  
-Bueno… lo que trato de decirte Derek, es que si no lastimas a mi muchacho y yo no te lastimare a ti… eso es todo.  
-¡Por los novios!- exclama mientras alza su copa.  
-¡POR LOS NOVIOS!- corean todos los invitados mientras ellos también alzan sus copas.  
Cuando me volteó a ver a Derek, en su cara puedo ver el desconcierto que le causo el discurso de mi papá o tal vez solo la última parte.  
-Derek- intento llamar su atención para que deje de ver a mi papá con esa cara de espanto, pero parece que se quedó pasmado del susto, aunque poco a poco va regresando en sí. Cuando por fin se le pasa, me voltea a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-¡Vaya con el suegrito!  
El cometario de Derek hace que me comience a carcajear y poco después Derek se me une. En medio de nuestro ataque de risas escucho la voz de Alfa.  
-Es hora de que los novios partan el pastel.  
De repente aparece un enorme pastel que está siendo cargado por cuatro meseros, antes de que lleguen a nuestra mesa otro mesero aparece para limpiar la mesa llevándose los restos del postre y dejando solo un cuchillo mientras a parecen más meseros con charolas y platos limpios para el pastel.  
Una vez que el pastel fue depositado en la mesa, los fotógrafos aparecen en escena y nos bombardean de fotos, gracias a la excelente iluminación proporcionada por los cientos de velas que están colgando sobre nosotros, no hay necesidad de que usen flash.  
Derek toma el cuchillo y me lo tiende para que lo tome, lo cual hago pero antes de que corte el pastel Derek se pega a mi espalda y mientras con su mano izquierda me toma de la cintura, coloca su mano derecha sobre la mía para que los dos partamos el pastel.  
Se toman varias fotos, en la primera Derek y yo estamos cortando el pastel, después una donde Derek me da pastel en la boca, en la siguiente soy yo el que le está dando pastel a él, en seguida nos toman una con nuestros hijos y mi papá, y una más con todos los miembros de la manada.  
Después de las fotos con el pastel, es un mesero el encargado de seguir cortando el pastel mientras los demás meseros lo empiezan a repartir entre los invitados,  
Cuando llega el momento del primer baile de los recién casados, Derek se levanta de su lugar y me tiende la mano con cierto temor, ya que los bailes lentos nunca han sido su fuerte. Recuerdo que para mí baile de graduación él pobre tuvo que tomar clases de baile desde tres meses antes, para poder bailar conmigo ese día.  
-Vas a hacerlo bien- le dijo mientras lo tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar al centro de la pista.  
Una vez que estamos al centro de la pista lo tomo de la cintura con mi mano derecha, mientras Derek coloca su mano izquierda en mi cintura, finalmente unimos nuestra otra mano libre, y de repente nuestra canción se deja escuchar por todo el lugar y empezamos a bailar.  
Es una canción lenta por lo que solo nos mecemos en nuestro lugar mientras damos vueltas lentamente, después de un momento recargo mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek.  
-¿Está disfrutando de la fiesta señor Hale-Stilinski?- me susurra mientras siento como deposita un beso en mi cabeza.  
-Creo que me va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarme que me llamen así.  
-Pues tiempo es lo que tenemos de sobra- me recordó con la voz llena de alegría y se inclina para besarme mientras bailamos.  
En un momento dado la música cambia y mi papá aparece detrás de Derek y le da unos golpecitos en el hombro, reclamando así su momento para bailar conmigo.  
Mientras empiezo a bailar con mi papá, me percato de que Melissa se acerca a Derek para bailar con él.  
-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que ya eres un hombre casado?  
-Pues la verdad no me siento diferente, bueno me siento muy feliz pero eso se debe más al hecho de que están todos mis amigos y conocidos en este momento tan especial para mi  
-Hablando de eso, aún sigo sin entender cómo es que Derek y tu dejaron que personas a las que ni siquiera conocen estén en la boda.  
-Papá otra vez con eso.  
-Stiles hasta donde se cualquiera de estas personas puede ser un asesino y ustedes los dejaron entrar a su casa.  
-Antes que nada me ofende que en serio creas que deje estar a estas personas en mi boda sin antes cerciorarme que no eran una amenaza, revise los antecedentes de todos y cada uno de los invitados aunque no lo hice solo, tu nieto Henry me ayudo sin mencionar que Alfa tu otro nieto me aseguro que no pasaría nada malo, que ninguno tenía malas intenciones.  
-Aun así pudo haber sido una boda un poco más íntima.  
-Sabes papá, Derek me digo lo mismo en su momento, y te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a él.  
-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la regresión a la media?  
Mi papá guarda silencio por unos segundos mientras perece que intenta acordarse si alguna vez ha escuchado ese término.  
-No, creo que nunca lo había escuchado.  
-Bueno, pues básicamente quiere decir que la vida no puede ser siempre toda mala o toda buena. Ya sabes, eventualmente las cosas se equilibran.  
-Así que cuando pienso en los últimos años y en como las cosas han estado bien, pero no increíbles.  
-Bueno Stiles no te puedes quejar, si bien no ha sido una temporada increíble tampoco ha estado tan mal, nadie ha aparecido con intenciones de matar a todo el pueblo en los últimos años.  
-Exacto papá, hemos estado como en una especie de equilibrio. Lo que significa que, en cierto momento la balanza se inclinara hacia un lado u otro y entonces las cosas se van a poner increíblemente bien o…  
No creo que sea necesario que termine la frase puesto que es más que obvio cual es la otra opción, y de la cual personalmente no soy gran fan.  
-Ya veo, pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso con que hayas dejado a toda esta gente asistir a tu boda.  
-Esto que te acabo de contar de la regresión a la media, Scott me lo contó a mi hace mucho tiempo y después de escucharlo me surgió una duda; ¿Quién decide hacia qué lado se inclinara la balanza? Dios, el universo, el destino o tal vez el karma, ¿Quién decide y en que se basa para tomar esa decisión?  
-Y la verdad papá es que yo pienso que esa pregunta es una de la que nunca sabré la respuesta.  
-Pero tengo una teoría, yo pienso que quien sea el que incline la balanza puede que decida inclinarla del lado de lo bueno si las personas afectadas son buenas o han hecho cosas buenas, ¿verdad?  
-Además cuando estas personas acudieron a Derek y a mí, pidiendo asistir a la boda por el rumor que circulaba por ahí, yo quise negarme pero luego me puse a pensar en lo feliz que soy con Derek y lo afortunados que somos por tener un lazo tan especial.  
-Y quien era yo para negarle la oportunidad de tener lo mismo a estas personas, y claro si de paso nos ayuda a Derek y a mí, que mejor.  
Saben en mi mente eso no sonaba tan egoísta, ¡Demonios!  
-Papá hacer algo bueno pero solo porque puede que saques provecho de ello, ¿No hace a la persona en cuestión egoísta, o si?  


     **Alfa:** Percatándome de que toda la gente sea congregado en el patio trasero de la casa, aproveche para hablar a solas con Jake sin correr el riesgo de que alguno de mis hermanos o un invitado nos escuche y que mejor que la biblioteca para hacerlo.  
-Aquí está todo lo que pude encontrar sobre lo que me pediste investigar- me dice Jake mientras saca del interior de su saco una memoria USB y me la entrega.  
-Gracias, en serio aprecio que me ayudes con esto.  
-¿Ahora vas a decirme que está pasando?  
-Cuanto menos sepas será mejor para ti Jake- le respondo en un intento para que deje pasar el tema.  
Lamentablemente Jake es muy testarudo así que no funciona.  
-¿En serio Alfa?, no me salgas con el rollo sobreprotector, que no tengo cinco años.  
-Jake…  
-No Alfa, sé que estas a punto de hacer algo estúpido. No se necesita ser un genio para saberlo, esto… esta criatura sobrenatural sobre la que me pediste que investigara resulta que no solo existe en mi cultura, yo supuse que ese era el caso, que por eso me pediste a mí que la investigara.  
-Sin embargo conforme fui investigando descubrí que no solo en mi país existen leyendas sobre ella, en todo el mundo se habla de esas cosas, claro con diferentes nombres pero todas las leyendas concuerdan en algo: "_No te metas con ellas a menos que quieras morir_"  
-¡Jake!, agradezco tu preocupación, de verdad, pero se cuidarme solo y no quiero sonar presumido ni nada pero debo recordarte que no soy un hombre lobo común y corriente soy muy poderoso.  
-Así que dejemos el tema y pasemos al otro asunto que tenemos pendiente.  
Jake se me queda viendo fijamente y en varias ocasiones parece que está apunto de decirme algo pero al final no lo hace y en cambio solo suelta un suspiro para acto seguido mostrarme una enorme sonrisa.  
-Deja me adivinar, este otro asunto empieza con Peter y termina con Hale.  
Sin querer se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa por la ocurrencia de mí amigo Jake.  
-¿Cómo va el asunto de Peter?  
-¿Cómo decirlo de manera simple?, ¡Así ya se!, ¡ESTA LOCO!  
-Ya tiene más de dos años que está con nosotros y su actitud no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Sigue intentando escaparse del templo, amenazando con matarnos a todos una vez logre salir y no para de decir que se las vas a pagar una vez que logre encontrarte.  
-Aunque siendo sincero eso último lo entiendo, es decir, si a mí un extraño me secuestrara, me llevara a otro país y me encerara en un recinto mágico del cual ninguna criatura sobrenatural puede salir. También querría ponerle las manos encima al hijo de perra.  
Honestamente me siento un poco decepcionado de que Peter siga con la misma actitud, esperaba que después de todo el tiempo que ha estado en México y con las enseñanzas que le pedí a los ancianos de la manada de Jake que le dieran a Peter, este hubiera cambiando o reflexionado sobre sus acciones pasadas.  
-Gracias Jake, al tener a Peter alejado de Beacon Hills me estás haciendo un gran favor.  
-Cuando quieras amigo.  
-Bien, creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia.  
-¡Por supuesto!, me muero por bailar.  
Mientras Jake y yo abandonamos la biblioteca entre risas, de repente escucho como alguien me llama.  
-¡ALFA! hijo de tu…  
La persona en cuestión es mi mellizo Ulf y la verdad no se ve muy contento a juzgar por la mirada asesina que me está dedicando y por como sus cejas casi se tocan de lo mucho que está frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿Qué pasa Ulf?  
-Como si no lo supieras, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?  
-Me temo que no sé de qué me estás hablando- le dijo fingiendo ignorancia sobre el tema en cuestión.  
-No me salgas con eso, sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando.  
¡Diablos!, supongo que no soy tan buen actor.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo ir por la vida contándole a los demás todo lo que se gracias a que puedo viajar en el tiempo.  
-Pero yo no soy cualquier persona, soy tu hermano y no solo eso, sino que también soy tu mellizo los dos estuvimos en la panza de nuestro papa Stiles al mismo tiempo, por dios hemos estado toda la vida juntos.  
-Oigan… alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí- la interrupción de Jake es más que oportuna a juzgar por cómo el ceño de Ulf se relaja y aparece una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-La conocí…  
-¿A quién?- le cuestiona Jake cuando se da cuenta que Ulf no va a seguir hablando.  
-¿Cómo que a quién?, pues a mi pareja predestinada, a mi compañera, a mi mate, a mi alma gemela, como quieras llamarla, la conocí por fin.  
-¡En serio!, no lo puedo creer. ¿Y dónde está ella… o él?  


     **Stiles:** Después de haber bailado con Derek, mi papá, mis hijos o bueno casi todos menos Alfa y Ulf, con las chicas de la manada que estoy tan cansado que necesito ir a sentarme un rato. Derek en este preciso momento está bailando con Cora.  
Y es justo cuando apenas voy llegando a la mesa, que aparecen Alfa y Ulf acompañados por el amigo del mayor de mis hijos.  
-¿Chicos donde estaban?, sus hermanos ya bailaron conmigo.  
-O es cierto lo olvide papá… pero es que me paso algo increíble- me dice Ulf emocionado.  
-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunta de repente Scott sacándome un susto, ya que no lo vi acercarse.  
-¡Dios!, creo que acabo de tener un micro infarto.  
-Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte pero no puede evitar escuchar lo que te decía Ulf y desde donde estoy sentado pude oler su… felicidad de hecho eso fue lo que me llamo la atención.  
-¿En serio, tío?, ¿Tanta felicidad desprendo?  
-Ulf creo que no hay ningún hombre lobo en esta fiesta que no se haya dado cuenta que algo te tiene muy feliz.  
-Bueno es que no es para menos, ya que acabo de conocer a mi pareja.  
-¿Pareja?, espera no estarás hablando de… ¡Tu pareja predestinada!- exclamo sorprendido por la noticia de Ulf.  
-¡Si papá!, la acabo de conocer.  
-¿Y dónde está?- le pregunta Derek apareciendo de repente e igual que Scott asustándome.  
-En serio ustedes dos deben dejar de hacer eso, puede que ustedes gracias a sus sentidos súper desarrollados de hombres lobo sepan cuando alguien se les acerca por la espalda, pero yo no y me sacan un susto cada vez que hacen eso.  
-Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte, pero me llego el olor de Ulf y quise enterarme de que es lo que está pasando- me dice Derek.  
-Así que ¿quién es ella o él?- le pregunta Scott a mi hijo.  
-Pues… es una ella y se llama Luna.  
-¡Claro que se tenía que llamar Luna!, después de todo tú te llamas Ulf- cometa Alfa.  
-Es en serio, tú precisamente vas a burlarte del nombre de mi pareja y del mío.  
-Chicos cálmense por favor- lo último que necesito el día de mi boda es una pelea entre hermanos.  
-Por qué no mejor, nos presentas a tu pareja.  
-¡Por supuesto!, vamos esta por este lado- Ulf ni siquiera nos da tiempo de hablar cuando él ya está abriéndose paso entre la gente.  
Los primeros en seguirlo somos Derek y yo, después Scott y Alfa, y por ultimo sus demás hermanos.  
Ulf nos guía hasta una de las mesas del fondo donde están un grupo de hombres en torno a la mesa, sin embargo una vez que nos acercamos lo suficiente puedo ver a un par de mujeres sentadas en la mesa.  
Haciendo un rápido escaneo de las cuatro mujeres sentadas en la mesa, lamentablemente me doy cuenta de que no son muy bonitas ni tampoco muy jóvenes que digamos, a excepción de dos chicas extremadamente guapas y que deben estar en los veinte pero una de ellas tiene un bebe en brazos, así que la descarto enseguida. Solo me queda rezar para que la otra chica sea mi futura nuera.  
-¡Miren quien volvió!- exclama la chica del bebe mientras Ulf se acerca a ella y le empieza a hacer muecas al bebe para llamar su atención.  
Él bebe enseguida reacciono a los gestos de Ulf y empezó a sonreír y mover sus manitas emocionado. Después de un rato Ulf parece recordar que no está solo, así que deja al bebe y nos voltea ver.  
-Lo siento pero es que es un bebe tan adorable- dice apenado.  
-Bien déjenme hacer las presentaciones correspondientes; Stiles, Derek. Esta es la manda de Argentina.  
Uno a uno cada miembro de la manada se fue presentando con Derek y conmigo, así como con los hermanos de Ulf y Scott.  
La verdad no puse mucha atención a los nombres de los hombres pero cuando fue el turno de las chicas de presentarse, me puse atento para cuando le tocara a Luna.  
-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Adriana.  
-Yo soy Sofía.  
Bueno allí van las dos menos agraciadas del grupo, por lo tanto la tal Luna debe ser una de las dos chigas guapas, y a juzgar por como Ulf sigue jugando con él bebe bajo la atenta mirada de su mamá, creo saber quién de las dos es Luna.  
-Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es María- y allí va la que no tiene bebe, eso nos deja con la mamá como ganadora.  
Solo espero que sea divorciada o viuda, de lo contrario Ulf la tendrá un poco difícil.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Victoria, y esta pequeña es mi hija Luna.  
¡Dios mío!, que acaba de decir esta mujer. La pareja de mi hijo es esta bebe.  


     **Derek:** ¡Vaya¡ eso no lo vi venir y juzgar por la cara que tienen Stiles, Scott y los hermanos de Ulf, ellos tampoco se esperaban algo como esto.  
Es decir un chico de veinticinco años interesado en una bebe, es un poco escalofriante, aunque… ahora que lo pienso bien. Ulf tiene veinticinco años pero viene del futuro, de hecho en el presente el no a nacido si quiera y su pareja ya nació, por lo que de hecho ella es mayor que él.  
-¡Pero que bebé tan más hermosa!, es una lastima mi esposo y yo todavía no tenemos hijos- comenta Stiles mientras se acerca a la bebe y por su comentario creo que él al igual que yo ya llego al mismo descubrimiento.  
-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Lamentablemente los recién casados deben dejarnos y partir rumbo a su luna de miel, pero no sin que antes los despidamos como es debido- el que esta hablado es Alfa. Yo ni cuenta me di de cuando nos dejó aquí y se fue por un micrófono.  
-Así que, por favor les voy a pedir que de forma ordenada sigan a los novios hacia el lago que se encuentra detrás de la casa.  
Cuando Alfa termina de hablar los gemelos nos toman de las manos a Stiles y a mí y nos comienzan a llevar hacia el camino que lleva al lago, en seguida la gente nos empieza a seguir.  
A pesar de que ya es noche no es difícil seguir el camino, ya que Alfa mando a que colocaran series de luces blancas en todos los árboles que están a un costado del camino y sin mencionar que la mayoría de los asistentes a la boda son hombres lobo y no tiene dificultad para ver en la noche.  
Cuando por fin llegamos a un claro al lado del cual se encuentra el lago, me quedo asombrado al ver todo lo que hay; para empezar hay cuatro torres hechas de andenes repartidas en el claro y en las cuales hay fotógrafos, además en cada una de las torres hay más series de luces como las de los árboles, también entre torre y torre hay tendida una serie de luces.  
-Hola, buenas noches- nos saluda Sebastián mientras nos entrega un globo de cantoya a Stiles y a mí.  
Conforme van arribando los demás invitados al claro, aparecen más personas para entregarles un globo de cantoya.  
-Ustedes dos síganme- nos dice Alfa mientras pasa a nuestro lado y lo van siguiendo sus hermanos y la manada.  
Alfa nos guía a la orilla del lago y mientras esperamos a que todos tengan un globo de cantoya me percato de que Ulf ya no está con nosotros, se encuentra a unos metros de nosotros con Victoria y su hija Luna. 

     **Stiles:** Ulf no parece ser consciente de que lo estoy mirando de hecho no parece estarle prestando atención a nada de lo que lo rodea, toda su atención está centrada en la pequeña niña en los brazos de su madre y parece que lo está pasando genial haciéndole muecas a Luna para llamar su atención. Para cualquiera que no supiera lo que realmente está pasando, solo verían a un hombre jugando con un bebe en los brazos de una mujer y pensaría cosas como; mira qué bonita familia, o ese padre realmente debe querer mucho a su hija, pero yo los veo y solo puedo pensar una cosa; _Mi hijo Ulf se está metiendo en una situación que podría complicar su futura relación con su pareja y ni siquiera parece darse cuenta._  
De repente Sebastián se acerca a donde están Ulf, Luna y su mamá, y hace amago de entregarle un globo de cantoya a Victoria pero esta le dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar dado lo lejos que estoy de ellos, pero antes de que Sebastián pueda hablar veo como es ahora Ulf el que habla pero se dirige a Victoria.  
-¡Diablos!- lo que daría por saber de qué están hablando.  
-Tranquilo cielo- la voz de Derek me sobresalta, honestamente había olvidado que estaba a mi lado.  
-¿Quieres saber de qué está hablando Ulf con la mamá de su pareja?  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto un poco apenado por el hecho de que me haya sorprendido espiando a nuestro hijo.  
-Eres mi esposo y te conozco mejor que tú mismo, sin mencionar el hecho de que sé que eres muy chismoso- me responde y luego me da un beso en la cabeza.  
Me siento un poco ofendido e intentaría defenderme pero para que si lo que acaba de decir mi marido es verdad.  
-Sebastián se acercó para darle un globo a Victoria pero ella lo rechazo alegando que no podría cargar a su bebe y tomar el globo, sin embargo Ulf se ofreció para cargar a Luna y así ella podría tomar el globo.  
Una vez que se dé que va la plática vuelvo a poner mi atención en ellos. En este momento Victoria está viendo a Ulf, luego posa su mirada en su hija y por último en Sebastián, finalmente asiente para después entregarle a la pequeña Luna a Ulf, y después toma el globo de cantoya que Sebastián le acerca.  
Para mi sorpresa y la de la mamá de Luna, después de que Sebastián se aleja de ellos llega otro chico y le ofrece un globo a Ulf, uno pensaría que este lo iba a rechazar porque está cargando a la bebe pero al contrario, gracias a que Ulf es de brazos largos lo que hace es doblar su brazo izquierdo formando un pequeño hueco y en el deposito a Luna, pensé que no iba a poder cargarla de esa forma pero la pequeña encajo perfectamente en su brazo parecía que eran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que fueron hechas para que encajaran perfectamente, y tal vez ese es el caso, después de todo son pareja predestinada; por ultimo con el brazo derecho Ulf toma el globo.  
-Señor Stiles, tome por favor su globo.  
Un chico se para enfrente de mi bloqueándome la vista e impidiéndome ver a Ulf.  
-Gracias, pero ya tenemos uno- le responde Derek mientras toma con una mano el globo y me pasa la otra mano por los hombros.  
-Cielo no sé si lo recuerdas pero estamos en nuestra boda.  
-Lo siento pero es que…  
-Hola, me pueden prestar su atención un momento por favor.  
El que está hablando es Alfa y está parado en una de las torres de andamios, él también trae un globo de cantoya.  
-No sé si algunos de ustedes lo sepa pero los globos de cantoya cuando son soltados en una boda significan que se les desea buenos augurios a los recién casados.  
Derek aprovecha ese momento para darme un beso en la mejilla, después me acerca el globo para que lo tome. Derek tiene sus manos puestas a los lados del globo así que yo pongo mis manos aun lado de las suyas pero él no quita sus manos y nos quedamos allí los dos tomando un solo globo de cantoya.  
-Así que a la cuenta de tres todos soltaremos los globos.  
-¡Vamos!, cuenten conmigo.  
-¡TRES!  
-¡DOS!  
-¡UNO!  


Cuando todos soltamos los globos de cantoya el cielo se ilumino por cientos de esferas luminosas, que danzaban guiadas por la briza de la noche, a veces chocaban entre ellas, algunos de los globos parecían que tenían un baile entre ellos pues se alzaban y giraban uno en torno al otro sin llegar a tocarse, y cunado algunos de los globos parecía que se iban a separar de los demás y seguirían su propio camino, el viento los volvía a juntar, es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto.  


**Volviendo al presente**

     **Derek:** Cuando me despierto estoy solo en mi cama, Stiles ya no está pero en su lugar hay una nota en la cama.  


     **Stiles:** Cuando Scott me llamo sonaba muy preocupado por eso salí rápido del apartamento de Derek y no quise despertarlo. Así que aquí estoy tocando a la puerta de Scott cuando podría estar con Derek probablemente besándonos, en fin.  
-¡Qué bueno que llegaste tan rápido!- antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarle para que me llamo me arrastro a dentro de la casa y cerro la puerta.  
-¿Qué pasa Scott?- tenía un mal presentimiento.  
-¿Recuerdas al chico que llego al hospital todo lleno de sangre y diciendo que un hombre con un hacha había matado a su familia?  
-Cómo olvidarlo, por cierto sigo insistiendo en que debemos investigar ese asunto.  
-No te preocupes ya no hay necesidad de que lo investigues, ya lo hicimos Lydia, Deaton y yo.  
-¡Que!, ¿Y porque no me avisaron?  
-No hubo tiempo pero eso no es lo importante, lo que paso es que el chico resulto que no era una víctima como todos pensamos, es un ser sobrenatural como yo, Deaton me dijo que era un wendigo.  
-¿Qué demonios es un wendigo?- nunca había oído el término.  
-Al parecer es una clase de caníbal, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo que paso es que cuando estaba en el hospital ataco y mato a los policías que lo estaban protegiendo y después ataco a mi mamá…  
-¡Por dios!, ¿Cómo está tu mamá?  
-Está bien, lo que pasa es que yo estaba en el hospital cuando la ataco, porque para ese entonces ya sabíamos lo que era. Así que peleé con él e intento escapar, lo seguí hasta la azotea del hospital pero al parecer en el camino se encontró con el chico al que le lastime el pie en el entrenamiento de lacrosse y…  
-¿Liam estaba allí?  
-¡Por dios Stiles! Deja de interrumpirme. Trato de contarte algo muy importante.  
-Está bien ya me callo.  
-Cómo te iba diciendo; lo seguí a la azotea del hospital y cuando llegue lo vi tratando de matar a Liam así que cuando me acerque a ayudar él wendigo lanzo a Liam de la azotea. Intente subirlo pero no podía pelear y subirlo al mismo tiempo así que en un momento de desesperación y cuando mis manos estaban ocupadas, le mordí el brazo para evitar que callera.  
Espere a que Scott continuara pero ya no continuo hablando así que deduje que ya había terminado. Pero yo no hable en seguida primero tenía que digerir todo lo que me acababa de contar.  
Cuando por fin todo estaba debidamente procesado, las preguntas empezaron a surgir y decidí empezar con la más importante.  
-¿Dónde está Liam ahora mismo?  
Scott no me respondió solo se me quedo viendo fijamente y con esa cara que pone cada vez que hizo algo estúpido y no sabe cómo decirlo.  
-Si… sobre eso…  
-Scott, ¿Dónde está Liam?  
-Ven te lo mostrare.  
Una vez que me dice eso sube las escaleras mientras yo lo sigo de cerca, me lleva hasta su habitación, una vez allí se mete a su baño y va directo a la cortina de la cucha.  



	16. Chapter 16

# Dieciséis

_Me gusta más la verdad cuando soy yo quien la descubre_  
_que cuando es otro quien me la muestra._  


-Vincent Voiture- 

     **Derek:** Después de leer la nota de Stiles me di cuenta de que aún me quedaba mucho tiempo para que fuera a su casa, por lo que decidí ir por algo para cenar. Sin embargo cuando iba de salida mi teléfono sonó y cuál fue mi sorpresa al contestar y darme cuenta que quien me llamaba era el papá de Stiles (mi futuro suegro).  
Básicamente me conto que algo había atacado a Melissa y Scott, y que mientras Scott peleaba con eso alguien había llegado y lo había matado. Y como Scott tuvo que irse antes de que llegara la policía, el Sheriff quería que fuera al hospital para ver si yo podía ayudarle a descubrir algo del asesino.  
Y por eso ahora estoy con hambre esperando en las escaleras de emergencia del hospital a que el sheriff saque a todo el mundo de la azotea para que yo pueda hacer lo mío.  
Desde donde estoy puedo escuchar todo lo que sucede en la azotea, así sé que el Sheriff está hablando con su ayudante Parrish.  
-Oye necesito que saquemos a todo el mundo de la azotea y también necesito que retengas al examinador medico cinco minutos- le dice el sheriff a Parrish.  
-Conozco a un experto que viene a echar un vistazo.  
-¿Encontró un experto en caníbales adolecentes?- lo cuestiona Parrish no muy convencido.  
-Solo cinco minutos, Parrish.  
Después de un rato escucho como el ascensor que da a la azotea baja, así que salgo de las escaleras.  
-Supongo que escuchaste que no tenemos mucho tiempo así que tenemos que darnos prisa- me dice el sheriff en cuanto me ve.  
-Scott dijo que se llamó a sí mismo wendigo.  
-Son cambia formas caníbales- le dijo mientras examino de cerca el cadáver del chico.  
-Pero no había sabido de ellos en Beacon Hills durante mucho tiempo.  
-Deben haber estado bien escondidos- dice el sheriff.  
-¿Cuántas personas dice Scott que había?  
-Solo Sean y el asesino del hacha que al parecer no tiene boca.  
-Derek tu no sabrás nada sobre eso, ¿verdad?  
Una vez que agudizo mi olfato para ver que capto; lo primero es la esencia de al menos diez personas pero descarto enseguida las que ya conozco como la de Scott, el sheriff, Parrish, la de los otros tres policías que estaban en la azotea hasta hace un rato, la del wendigo muerto y por supuesto la mía, eso me deja con dos esencias desconocidas.  
-Había alguien más, alguien joven, un hombre- le digo al sheriff ignorando su pregunta.  
-¿Puedes oler su miedo?- me pregunta el sheriff.  
-No solo su miedo, también su sangre.  


     **Stiles:** Después de haber superado el shock inicial por ver a Liam amordazado y atado con cinta adhesiva en la bañera de Scott. Nos sentamos en su cama para darme tiempo de pensar, ya que la verdad no podía pensar en nada con Liam viéndome fijamente con sus ojos asustados.  
-¿Entonces lo mordiste?- le pregunto a Scott en un intento por reconstruir los hechos.  
-Sí.  
-¿Y después lo secuestraste?  
-Sí.  
-Y para acabar lo trajiste a tu casa.  
-¡Entre en pánico!, Liam no me dejaba explicarle nada y la policía estaba por llegar.  
-Esto no va acabar con nosotros enterrando las partes de su cuerpo en el desierto, ¿Verdad?  
En cuanto dijo esto Liam empieza a hacer ruido en la bañera, supongo que me escucho.  
-Como recordatorio, esta es la razón por la que yo siempre hago los planes- le dijo a Scott.  
-Tus planes son un asco Scott.  
-Lo sé, por eso te llame.  
-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?- me pregunta Scott con los ojos esperanzados en mi respuesta.  
Me puse a pensar en cómo debíamos proceder, lo más importante es que Liam no presente cargos por el secuestro, lo último que necesito es que se repita lo que paso con Jackson y mi papá sea suspendido otra vez. Lo más viable es contarle la verdad desde un principio y esperar que nos crea.  
-Primero hay que sacarlo de la bañera- le dijo a Scott.  
Mientras Scott va a sacar a Liam de la bañera yo voy por una silla del comedor para poder sentarlo.  
Una vez que Liam está sentado se nos queda viendo, luce asustado.  
-Liam, vamos a quitarte la cinta de la boca.  
-Si gritas, te la volveremos a poner.  
-Si hablas en voz baja, no la pondré, ¿Entendiste?  
Liam enseguida asiente con la cabeza mientras nos mira, es raro pero ahora ya no percibo miedo en su mirada de hecho parece enojado.  
-Bueno- dijo mientras volteo a ver a Scott y le hago una seña en dirección de Liam para que le quite la cinta de la boca.  
Scott no hace nada solo se queda ahí parado viéndome así que yo me acerco a Liam y con un tirón fuerte y rápido retiro la cinta de su boca. No les mentiré siempre había querido hacer eso, así que hasta cierto grado lo disfrute.  
-Vale, Liam has visto muchas cosas raras esta noche. Y más cosas raras van a pasar por las cosas raras que pasaron esta noche, ¿Lo entiendes?  
Liam se me queda mirando un rato y después me responde.  
-No entendí nada.  
-Está bien- honestamente ni yo me entendí, pero eso me pasa siempre que me pongo nervioso, empiezo a decir cosas sin sentido.  
-Sabes, creo que mejor Scott debería decírtelo.  
-¿Decirme qué?  
-Liam…  
-Lo que te paso, lo que te hice, lo que he tenido que hacer para salvarte… va a cambiarte.  
-Si no te mata- en cuanto lo dijo me doy cuenta que no debí de haberlo dicho, Liam otra vez luce asustado.  
-Perdón, no tenía que haber dicho eso.  
Ahora Liam sí que está muy asustado.  
-¿Está llorando?- le pregunto a Scott mientras observo como se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas a Liam.  
Enseguida Scott se acerca a Liam e intenta hacer que se calme.  
-Liam, está bien. Todo va a estar bien.  
-No vas a morir.  
-Probablemente no vas a morir- no se ni porque dije eso, pero simplemente salió de mi boca.  
-¡Stiles!  
-Ok, seguramente no vas a morir.  
-¡Stiles para!, lo estas asustando. Y ayúdame a desatarlo.  
En seguida Scott le quita la cinta de las manos mientras yo le quito la de los pies.  
-¿Liam? ¿Estás bien?  
-Sentimos lo que pasó. De verdad- le dijo en un intento de disculpar a Scott por secuestrarlo.  
Liam solo se queda ahí sentado en la silla pero después de un rato se levanta y nos da la espalda para limpiarse las lágrimas. Scott y yo volteamos la mirada para dale algo de privacidad.  
Y es justo por no estar viéndolo que no me di cuenta de que había agarrado la silla e iba a golpear a Scott con ella. Cuando escuche el crujir de la madera al impactar con el cuerpo de Scott, era demasiado tarde. Scott cayó al suelo prácticamente inconsciente.  
-¡Liam!, qué demonios…  
Ni siquiera pude terminar de hablar antes de sentir el puñetazo de Liam en la cara, el golpe me desoriento y caí de espalda, por suerte pude agarrarme de un mueble antes de llegar al suelo. Cuando Scott y yo nos repusimos del golpe, Liam ya no estaba la habitación.  
Mientras tratamos de salir del cuarto, Scott prácticamente va gateando, supongo que el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que creí, a mí por otro lado solo me duele la cabeza. Cuando por fin llegamos al pasillo puedo ver como Liam apenas va llegando a las escaleras.  
-¡Atrápalo!- le grito a Scott.  
En seguida Scott se pone de pie y se lanza contra Liam seguido de cerca por mí, Liam solo tiene tiempo de gritar antes de que nosotros lo estampemos contra la pared. Por desgracia Liam estaba muy cerca de las escaleras así que cuando chocó contra la pared perdió el equilibrio y se cayó por las escaleras llevándose a Scott y este a su vez me llevo a mí.  
Después de trece dolorosos escalones, estamos los tres tirados en el suelo frente a la puerta de la entrada y ahora no solo me duele la cabeza sino que ahora todo me da vueltas. Tengo los pies de alguien en mi cara, intento levantarme solo para descubrir que no puedo porque alguien está sobre mis piernas y quien quiera que sea esta pesadísimo.  
-Yo me largo de aquí. Ustedes dos están locos.  
La voz del que hablo la reconozco como la de Liam y cuando siento como los pies que tengo en la cara se empiezan a mover deduzco que son los de Liam, así que me aferro a una de las piernas con mis brazos, a la par que empiezo a sacudir mis pies para quitarme a quien sea que esta sobre mis piernas.  
-¡Scott lo tengo de una pierna!  
-No dejes que se vaya.  
Después de que el mareo se me pasó me di cuenta de que la pierna a la que estoy tan aferrado no es de Liam sino de Scott y que de algún modo yo termine poniendo uno de mis pies en la cara de Scott.  
Liam ya no está en la casa, lo sé porque la puerta de la entrada está abierta de par en par.  
Scott no se ve nada contento.  
-Tu plan también era un asco- dice Scott mientras se quita mi pie de la cara.  


     **Peter:** Es increíble que para que un tío pueda visitar a su sobrino tenga que allanar su departamento porque este no le abre la puerta.  
Por lo general no vengo a visitar muy seguido a Derek pero esta noche en especial lo hice porque creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar a Kate por nuestra cuenta ya que dudo mucho que Braeden la encuentre.  
-Derek, ¿estás ahí?  
Como no obtengo respuesta lo intento otra vez pero más fuerte por si acaso no me escucho la primera vez, aunque se me hace raro que no haya venido a apagar la alarma que se activó con mi intromisión.  
-¡Derek!  
Estoy demasiado atento a las escaleras para ver si Derek baja, cuando siento un dolor en el pecho y como algo me atraviesa la piel. Cuando busco el origen del dolor me doy cuenta que tengo un hacha enterrada justo a la mitad de mi pecho.  
Antes de que pueda hacer nada, mi cuerpo deja de responderme y caigo de espalda, ahorra mismo siento como si tuviera el pecho en llamas y poco a poco el ardor se va esparciendo por todo mi cuerpo, el hacha debe estar envenenada con acónito.  
Cuando escucho unos pasos levanto la cabeza no sin cierto esfuerzo, para ver quién es. De las sombras sale un hombre; es alto y calvo, lleva ropa negra y de su cinturón cuelga un hacha como la que tengo en el pecho, en el brazo izquierdo lleva algo no puedo distinguir que es pero parece un teclado, y no tiene boca, en seguida se de quien se trata, "_El mudo._"  
El mudo es un asesino a sueldo y por lo que sé es una clase de ser sobrenatural, de hecho desde que era joven había escuchado de él.  
-Derek…  
El mudo esta caminado hacia mí y cuando por fin está parado a un lado de mí, levanta su brazo donde tiene el teclado y empieza escribir en el.  
-No te preocupes, Peter.  
-Derek es el siguiente.  
Es más que obvio que el no dijo eso, no tiene boca. El sonido proviene de una pequeña bocina aun lado del teclado.  
De repente se inclina sobre mí y me saca el hacha del pecho. Cuando se levanta se me queda viendo con el hacha llena de mi sangre en la mano y después la levanta sobre su cabeza con la clara intención de volver a enterrármela.  
Yo intento desesperadamente moverme pero no puedo, sin embargo, antes de que el mudo me clave el hacha de nuevo, algo hace que salga disparado hacia la pared que está detrás de él.  
-Eso fue por haber lastimado a Peter.  
Esa voz… no, ¡es imposible!  
De nuevo escucho pasos pero esta vez viene del lado contrario de donde esta tirado el mudo por lo que solo debo mover un poco mi cabeza para ver quién es.  
En cuanto lo veo todo deja de tener importancia; el asesino que quiere matarme, el dolor por el acónito. Todo se reduce a la persona parada aun lado de mí, mi pareja predestinada, no puedo creerlo han pasado más de quince años desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
-¿Eres tú?, ¿Realmente eres tú?  
-Hola cielo, has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que te vi- me dice mientras me regala una sonrisa.  
De repente parece que mi pareja recuerda que no estamos solos y deja de sonreírme para voltearse a ver al mudo.  
-Escucha tienes dos opciones; te quedas y te mueres, claro habiendo sufrido mucho antes, o te vas y vives, tú elije.  
-Ten cuidado el hacha esta envenenada- le dijo mientras me pongo de pie.  
El pecho me arde y estoy un poco mareado pero eso no importa, debo proteger a mi pareja. Y el golpe de adrenalina que sufrí al ver a mi pareja ayuda a olvidarme del dolor y ponerme de pie.  
-Yo puedo encargarme del él, Peter.  
-Si quiere tocarte tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.  
El mudo ya se está poniendo de pie así que arremeto contra él antes de que tenga tiempo de lanzarme otra vez su hacha. Cuando estoy frente él, le doy un puñetazo en el estómago, esto lo hace retroceder un par de pasos pero enseguida se repone y me intenta dar con el hacha en la cabeza, por suerte logro hacerme para atrás en el momento justo y el hacha solo pasa a escasos centímetros de mi cara.  
Aprovecho ese momento para darle un zarpazo en la mano, lo que hace que suelte el hacha. No tengo tiempo para volver a atacar antes de que él me propine una patada en la panza haciéndome retorcer un par de pasos, el mudo aprovecha ese momento para sacar el otra hacha que llevaba en su cinturón e intentar nuevamente apuñalarme.  
Esta vez no intento esquivar el golpe, por el contrario lo tomo de la muñeca con mi mano derecha manteniendo el hacha lejos de mí, mientras que con la mano izquierda lo tomo del cuello y le entierro mis garras. Pero antes de que tenga tiempo de desgarrarle la garganta, él me empieza a dar puñetazos en el estómago con la mano que tiene libre.  
Los golpes del mudo solo logran ponerme más furioso así que le entierro más las garras en el cuello, un poco más y lo matare…  
-¡Aaah!  
El grito de dolor que suelto es porque el mudo se ha dado cuenta de que sus puñetazos en el estómago no me estaban haciendo daño, así que me empezó a golpear el pecho justo en la herida del hacha. El dolor es tan fuerte que por momentos la vista se me vuelve negra.  
Me voy a desmayar.  
-¡Ya basta!- exclama mi pareja.  
De un momento a otro está un lado de nosotros, en seguida toma al mudo del brazo impidiéndole que me siga golpeando la herida y me empuja con la palma de la mano para que me aleje. Con el empujón y debido a lo débil que estoy, en vez de retroceder un par de pasos, me caigo de espalda al suelo, llevándome en la mano el guante del mudo y su hacha. Lo siguiente que paso es que todo se volvió negro.  
Me desmaye.  


     **Stiles:** Mientras estaciono mi jeep en la casa, me pongo a pensar en que ojala y mañana nos vaya mejor con Liam.  
Después de que escapo de la casa de Scott, decidimos que esperaríamos hasta mañana para intentar hablar con él otra vez, le daríamos toda la noche para que se calmara. Y de todos modos no sabemos dónde vive, así que aunque quisiéramos no sabríamos donde encontrarlo, mejor esperar hasta mañana.  
Además Derek va a venir a verme esta noche de hecho puede que hasta ya esté aquí. Cuando abro la puerta veo un montón de sobres en el suelo, ¡cierto!, hoy pasa el del correo.  
Por lo general a mí nunca me llega nada a no ser que haya pedido algo por internet, así que siempre dejo el correo en la mesa de la cocina para que mi papá lo vea cuando llegue a cenar en la noche. Sin embargo de vez en cuando me gana la curiosidad y lo reviso por si hay algo importante, bueno… a quien trato de engañar, siempre lo reviso.  
Mientas voy pasando los sobres veo que son las facturas de la luz, agua, gas, el teléfono y la tarjeta de crédito de papá pero un par de sobres color rosa me llama la atención ya que dicen último aviso, con letras rojas y grandes. Uno de los sobres es del hospital de Beacon Hills y otro es de Eichen House.  
Rápidamente me dirijo a la cocina y empiezo a buscar un recipiente en el cual poner a hervir agua.  
Esto ya lo he hecho varias veces por lo que ya tengo práctica. En cuanto el agua está hirviendo y empieza a salir vapor, tomo el sobre que es del hospital y lo coloco de tal manera que el vapor le dé directamente a la parte del adhesivo.  
Después de unos segundos retiro el sobre del vapor y lo intento abrir con la mayor delicadeza de la que soy capaz.  
Dentro del sobre hay una factura en la cual hay un monto de tres mil quinientos dólares por una resonancia magnética.  
Dentro del otro sobre esta la cuenta de lo que debemos pagar por el tiempo que estuve en Eichen House. Quinientos cuarenta y cinco dólares.  
Hasta ahora no me había detenido a pensar en todos los gastos que hizo mi papá cuando el Nogitsune nos hizo creer que estaba enfermo.  


     **Derek:** Finalmente estoy llegando a la casa de mi Stiles después de que pase más de dos horas con el papá de Stiles. Al final acordáramos que mañana temprano nos veríamos en la estación para que lo ayudara a encontrar al asesino del hacha y sin boca.  
Como sé que el sheriff está en la estación de policía y como la nota de Stiles no dice a qué hora debo llegar, decidí que iría de una vez. Además de que me muero de ganas por verlo, besarlo… tocarlo.  
Mentalmente me doy un golpe, debo controlarme parezco un adolecente. De hecho ahora mismo mientras estoy trepando un árbol situado a un costado de la casa de Stiles y más específicamente de su habitación, no puedo evitar pensar que de hecho esto parece sacado de una película juvenil. El novio que se cuela hasta la habitación de la chica en medio de la noche.  
Solo hay un pequeño problema, en las películas la ventana nunca está cerrada. Y ese es mi caso, la ventada del cuarto de Stiles está cerrada y la luz está apagada.  
Pero sé que esta porque cuando llegue vi su auto, así que agudizo mi oído para saber en qué parte de la casa esta. Solo me toma tres segundos encontrarlo, está en la cocina pero no está comiendo o cocinando, alcanzo a distinguir el sonido de papeles siendo manipulados como si estuviera ojeando un libro o algo.  
-Bueno supongo que tendré que llamar a la puerta para que sepa que llegue.  
De un salto bajo del tejado y camino por un costado de la casa, trato de no hacer ruido, lo último que necesito es que algún vecino me escuche y llame a la policía. Una vez en la puerta toco el timbre y espero a que me habrá, sin embargo Stiles no abre la puerta.  
-¡Demonios!  
A través de la puerta de la entrada puedo escuchar como Stiles maldice mientras se escuchó otra vez el ruido del papel y como el corazón de Stiles se dispara, porque se habrá puesto nervioso.  
Vuelvo a tocar el timbre.  
-Stiles soy Derek.  
En cuanto me identifico el corazón de Stiles se calma y baja su ritmo, pero no me abre la puerta enseguida. Después de cinco largos segundos, Stiles me abre la puerta.  
-Adelante, siento la tardanza pero tenía las manos ocupadas.  
-No te preocupes- le respondo mientras entro a la casa.  
-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?  
¿Cómo?, acaso habrá olvidado lo de la nota.  
-Tú me dijiste que viniera en la noche- le dijo a la par que saco la nota del bolso trasero de mi pantalón y la levanto en mi mano como muestra.  
En cuanto Stiles ve el pedazo de papel doblado en mi mano parece reaccionar.  
-¡Claro!, lo que yo quería decir, es que no te esperaba tan temprano.  
-¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.  
-¡Que!, ¡No!, por supuesto que no.  
-Es solo que tengo tarea que hacer, iba a apurarme para que cuando llegaras, más en la noche, yo estuviera desocupado. Pero puedo hacer la tarea al rato.  
De un momento a otro un recuerdo me llego a la mente. Éramos Stiles y yo de niños, de la época en la que nos conocimos. En el recuerdo Stiles y yo estábamos tumbados en el suelo de su cuarto con un montón de libros, cuadernos, colores y lapiceros a nuestro alrededor.  
-Nosotros hacíamos la tarea juntos- suelto sin pensar.  
-¿Qué?- pregunta Stiles.  
-Es… solo un recuerdo que acabo de tener.  
-¿No lo recuerdas?- le pregunto.  
Stiles no me responde enseguida sino que se me queda viendo fijamente con el ceño fruncido, no está enojado más bien parece concentrado.  
-En mi cuarto… tú venias todos los días después de clases… nos tumbábamos en el suelo de mi habitación a hacer la tarea juntos.  
Stiles luce muy feliz y huele a felicidad. Y yo no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa al verlo así de feliz.  
Y de repente me da un puñetazo en el pecho.  
-¿Por qué fue eso?- le pregunto asombrado.  
El golpe no me dolió pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mi Stiles me acaba de golpear. Y ni siquiera sé que hice para provocar esta reacción en él.  
-Eso Derek Hale fue por haberme hecho olvidar algo tan importante, tierno y romántico.  
El recuerdo de lo que hice me golpeo, el pedirle a mi mamá que nos borrara la memoria a Stiles y a mí. Posiblemente el peor error de mi vida.  
Como serian de diferentes las cosas si yo nunca hubiera hecho eso; ¿mi familia seguiría viva?, ¿Stiles estaría aun conmigo?, ¿Scott seria hombre lobo?  
Supongo que nunca lo sabré.  
Sin poder evitarlo un sentimiento de tristeza me empezó a embargar.  
En un momento dado sentí los labios de Stiles sobre los míos, haciendo que la tristeza desapareciera dando lugar a un sentimiento más cálido. Amor.  
El beso fue rápido, un momento nuestros labios se estaban tocando y al siguiente Stiles ya había roto el contacto.  
-¿Y por qué fue eso?- le pregunto asombrado.  
-Por ser el novio más asombroso del mundo.  
-O acaso crees que no recuerdo que muchas de las veces que venias a mi casa terminabas ayudándome con mi tarea en vez de hacer la tuya.  
Claro que lo recuerdo. Algunas veces Stiles tenía dudas sobre su tarea y como yo soy mayor que él, no se me hacía difícil de entender y terminaba ayudándolo. Sin embargo yo no hacia mi tarea por ayudarlo a él y terminaba haciéndola en la noche después de llegar de su casa.  
-Si quieres podemos hacer como en los viejos tiempos. Ir a tu habitación para que hagas tu tarea mientras yo te espero. Después podemos ver una película… o hacer algo.  
-Pero… ¿no te vas a aburrir?- me pregunta Stiles no muy convencido.  
-No.  
-De hecho podría pasarme todo el día solo viéndote, o besándote… tocándote.  
-¿Qué?  
La pregunta de Stiles junto con su cara de desconcierto, me sacan de mis pensamientos. ¿Porque luce sorprendido?  
¡No puede ser!  
-No lo pensé, lo dije ¿verdad?- le pregunto mientras siento como me pongo rojo de la vergüenza.  
-¿Así que podrías pasarte todo el día entero viéndome, besándome o tocándome?  
La pregunta de Stiles viene acompañada con una enorme sonrisa, lo que hace que me sonroje más, puedo sentir como las orejas se me ponen calientes y el corazón me empieza a latir deprisa.  
-Yo… yo…  
-No tienes que decir nada Derek, porque yo me siento de la misma forma con respecto a ti- me dice Stiles mientras se acerca un paso quedando frente a mí, solo a unos centímetros de distancia.  
Yo no le contesto nada, porque no puedo, quiero decirle lo mucho que lo quiero pero estoy tan nervioso por la cercanía que perdí la capacidad de hablar. Supongo que el momento de la plática termino, es hora de actuar.  
Lentamente subo mi mano derecha hasta ponerla sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, su piel es tan suave. Sin pensarlo dos veces me inclino sobre Stiles para poder besarlo.  
Besar a Stiles es tan especial que estoy seguro que pocas personas han experimentado algo igual, el beso hace que sienta un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo desde la punta del pelo hasta los pies y el corazón me late deprisa como si intentara salirse de mi pecho.  
Cuando por fin nos separamos Stiles respira agitadamente igual que yo, da la impresión de que hubiéramos corrido un maratón. Stiles tiene el pelo revuelto (ni siquiera supe en que momento lo tome del cabello) y yo puedo sentir la mano de Stiles debajo de mi playera.  
Al sentir la mano de Stiles acariciando mi abdomen, siento como el sonrojo que tenía hasta hace un momento desaparece. Toda la sangre de la cabeza se me fue a otra parte más al sur.  
Cuando Stiles parece darse cuenta de donde tiene su mano, la retira rápidamente mientras da un paso hacia atrás sonrojado.  
-Mejor vamos a mi cuarto… quiero decir mejor voy a hacer mi tarea.  
-Si… yo solo necesito (una ducha con agua fría) tomar un poco de agua.  
-Ok, entonces te veo arriba- me dice Stiles y se va prácticamente corriendo a su habitación.  
Yo me dispongo a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, agua fría. Sin embargo cuando voy entrando a la cocina un olor muy extraño me llamo la atención. Preocupación.  
La cocina apesta a preocupación y es de Stiles. ¿Pero que lo habrá causado?  
Debe tener algo que ver con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que me abriera la puerta… con el ruido de papeles que escuche. Enseguida me pongo a buscar por la cocina algún papel, y casi inmediatamente localizo en la mesa un montón de sobres.  
Antes de que siquiera me ponga a pensar si lo que estoy haciendo está bien o mal, tomo los sobres y los empiezo a revisar uno por uno, claro no los abrí solo quería saber de qué eran.  
La mayoría eran facturas de los servicios de la casa, pero hasta el final había dos sobres uno era de Eichen House y el otro del hospital donde trabajaba la mama de Scott, ambos sobres tenían un sello que dice último aviso, con letras rojas y grandes.  
Eso es lo que hizo que mi Stiles se sintiera preocupado. Su papá tiene deudas. 


	17. Chapter 17

# Diecisiete

_Todo amante es un soldado en guerra._  


-Ovidio- 

     **Stiles:** El día de ayer pase la mejor noche en hace mucho tiempo. Dejando a un lado lo de Liam claro.  
Después de que hiciera mi tarea Derek y yo nos pasamos la mayoría de la noche platicando sobre los recuerdos que nos quitaron de niños, como por ejemplo el día que fuimos al parque y vimos una ardilla recuerdo como me emocione y le dije a Derek que me gustaría tener una de mascota, y después de una semana Derek me regalo una ardilla que él mismo atrapo y la cual era la misma que vimos en el parque. Aunque al final tuve que dejarla en liberta porque mi papá no me dejo conservarla.  
Al final nos quedamos dormidos abrazados en mi cama.  
Pero Derek se tuvo que ir temprano a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa porque al parecer se quedó de ver con mi papá en la comisaria y necesitaba cambiarse de ropa y ducharse.  
Ahora mismo yo me estoy alistando para ir a la escuela, acabo de llamar a Scott y quedamos en llegar temprano para buscar a Liam y tratar de explicarle lo que está pasando ya que hoy habrá luna llena, y si nuestras sospechas son ciertas y se convierte en hombre lobo, eso quiere decir que necesitara ayuda para controlarse.  
Y hablando de control, necesito platicar con Malia puesto que yo soy el encargado de cuidarla en las noches de luna llena y como ahora está enojada conmigo por lo de Derek, no creo que vaya a dejar que la ayude.  
Sin embargo, creo que tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella cuanto antes, le explicare que no fue mi intención herirla y menos con su primo, bueno talvez omita la parte donde le digo que Derek es su primo.  


     **Derek:** Mientras estoy en el ascensor para llegar a mi departamento recibo un mensaje del papá de Stiles diciéndome que lo vea en la comisaria dentro de dos horas.  
En cuanto estoy enfrente de la puerta de mi departamento detecto un olor a sangre y putrefacción, enseguida me pongo alerta esperando encontrar algún intruso dentro, al abrir la puerta lo primero que veo es a alguien tirado sobre el suelo en el centro de la habitación, conforme me voy acercando me dio cuenta que se trata de Peter y no se ve muy bien.  
Peter esta inconsciente y tiene en el pecho una enorme herida de la cual brota sangre negra y con un olor desagradable, es probable que lo hayan envenenado con acónito.  
-Peter despierta- le digo mientras lo levando del suelo y lo llevo a la mesa que esta frete a mi cama y lo ayudo a sentarse en una silla.  
Peter poco a poco empieza a reaccionar, pero no luce muy bien.  
-El hacha- exclama mientras señala un rincón de la habitación.  
Cuando veo en la dirección que está apuntando alcanzo a distinguir un hacha ensangrentada tirada en el suelo.  
Al acercarme al hacha puedo distinguir el olor del acónito, así que la tomo con cuidado y mientras la inspecciono noto que el hacha en cuestión no es común y corriente pues tiene un diseño muy peculiar.  
-El hacha fue envenenada con acónito- de digo a Peter mientras dejo el arma sobre la mesa.  
-No sé de qué clase y no tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo, así que voy a tener que sacarlo con fuego.  
-Creo que puedo soportar una pequeña flama- me responde Peter muy seguro de sí mismo.  
Yo no le digo nada simplemente me acerco a un estante de donde tomo un soplete y un encendedor.  
-!Maldición!- exclama Peter en cuanto me ve encender el soplete.  
Decido que mientras más rápido será mejor así que no le doy tiempo a Peter para que acobarde y antes de que pueda decir nada pongo el soplete sobre la herida de su pecho quemando poco a poco el acónito dentro.  
Como era de esperarse Peter grito de dolor, pero a su favor diré que trato de no moverse mucho aunque al final cuando termine de quemar todo el acónito cayó al suelo jadeando y lleno sudor.  
-Él dijo que el siguiente eras tú- me dice Peter mientras lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.  
-¿Cómo alguien que no tiene boca puede decir algo?  
-Con esto- dice Peter mientras se acerca al sofá que esta frente a la mesa y saca un guante negro de debajo.  
-!Espera!- exclama Peter de repente.  
-¿Cómo sabes que no tiene boca?  
-Porque anoche no fuiste el único al que ataco y considerando que la otra víctima está muerta creo que corriste con suerte.  
Antes de que diga algo más le quito el guante de la mano y mientras lo examino me percato que de hecho tiene un teclado pagado a un costado.  
-Se lo mostrare al Sheriff cuando nos veamos, tal vez él sepa que es esto o como dar con el dueño.  
-Espera, ¿Me perdí de algo?, ¿Desde cuándo el Sheriff del pueblo y tú trabajan juntos?  
-Me pidió ayuda con esto y además si tiene algo que ver con lo sobrenatural es nuestro debe ayudar, no olvides que ese era el trabajo de nuestra familia en el pasado.  
-Proteger Beacon Hills de lo sobrenatural, como olvidar el lema de mi querida hermana Talía.  
-Y aunque sé que tú eres un buen hijo y deseas honrar la memoria de tu madre, no puedo evitar pensar que la razón por la que ahora trabajas para el Sheriff Stilinski, es porque te acuestas con su hijo.  
-Cállate Peter porque no sabes de que estas hablando.  
-¡Oh!, enserio crees que Braeden y yo no notamos como actuaban el otro día. Y debo admitir que me sorprendió ya que creía que el chico no te agradaba.  
-En serio Peter no quieres hablar de mi relación con Stiles y menos ahora que recuerdo todo.  
-¿Y qué diablos se supone que significa eso?- me cuestiona Peter con un deje de diversión en su voz.  
Esa es la gota que derrama el vaso, y sin siquiera poder evitarlo exploto.  
-¡Me refiero a que tú lo sabias todo!  
-¿De qué hablas Derek?  
-Peter recuerdas cuando pude hablar con mi madre gracias a sus garras, ese día me preguntaste de que habíamos hablado y si me dijo algo sobre ti.  
-Y aunque no te dije nada en su momento, ella me regreso todos mis recuerdos ese día- en cuanto Peter escucha eso, sus ojos se agrandan expresando su sorpresa, pero no solo eso, la expresión de su cara deja ver cierto temor.  
-Derek…  
-Tú eras el plan B Peter… si algo salía mal, tú eras el encargado de contarme el pasado que compartíamos Stiles y yo, pero no dijiste nada.  
-Desde que despertaste del coma tuviste mucho tiempo para decir algo, pero no lo mencionaste jamás. Así que te pregunto, ¿Tenias planeado decírmelo algún día? o simplemente pensabas llevarte el secreto a la tumba.  
-Derek…  
-¡Cállate Peter!, no quiero escuchar cual quiera que sea la mentira que vayas a decirme, y escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez: no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de mi relación con Stiles.  
-Si lo haces juro por la memoria de mi madre que te matare.  


     **Stiles:** La plática con Liam no resulto como esperaba, no está muy dispuestos a escucharnos lo cual es muy comprensible teniendo en cuenta que Scott lo secuestro y si además le sumamos el hecho de que el brillante de mi mejor amigo decidió darle el mismo discurso que en su momento recibió de Derek, cuando se convirtió en hombre lobo.  
Así que decidimos que era hora de llamar a los refuerzos e hicimos una reunión de emergencia con Lydia, Kira y Malia.  
-En serio Scott no me puedo creer que le hayas dicho que ahora eran hermanos- le dice Lydia haciéndole burla.  
-Ya sé que no fue mi mejor momento pero me puse muy nervioso, no supe que decirle y eso fue lo único que me vino a la mente.  
-¡Como sea!, no voy a compartir mi sótano- exclama Malia participando en la charla.  
-En realidad, es mi sótano y mi mamá ya se dio cuenta de cómo lo desgarraste la última vez- le dice Lydia a Malia.  
-Está bien, todavía está aprendiendo a controlarse- defiendo a la prima de mi novio.  
-Además usaremos el cobertizo para botes con Liam.  
-Así es, el cobertizo tiene enormes columnas de las cuales podemos encadenarlo- interviene Scott para apoyarme.  
-Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a llevarlo a la casa del lago si no confía en nosotros?- pregunta Kira muy poco convencida con el plan.  
-Yo digo que si eso evita que mate a alguien, droguemos con cloroformo al pequeño cabrón y lo tiremos al lago.  
-Cuenten conmigo- dice Malia.  
-No vamos a matarlo ni a secuestrarlo, otra vez- exclama Scott.  
-Entonces seamos más inteligentes que él- nos dice Lydia.  
-Le decimos que hay una fiesta y lo invitamos.  
-Entonces, ¿vas a salir con un novato?- le pregunto a Lydia.  
-Por supuesto que no, ya me hartaron los adolescentes. Pero si vamos a engañar a Liam, necesitamos al espíritu bromista- mientras Lydia dice esto fija la mirada en Kira.  
-¿Quién? ¿Yo?, ni hablar- exclama Kira claramente sorprendida.  
-Sí, tú- le dice Lydia y en su tono de voz se nota que no aceptara un no como respuesta.  
-¿Sabes cómo se le llama a un zorro hembra?  
-Una zorra.  
-¿Yo?- pregunta Kira poco convencida.  
-¿Sabes de que tiene fama las zorras?, de conquistadoras. Puedes hacerlo Kira conquístalo.  


     **Derek:** Aun falta media hora para que me vea con el papá de Stiles, por lo que tengo tiempo más que suficiente para hacer una parada en mi camino hacia la comisaria.  
El hospital de Beacon Hills, ahora que lo pienso no conozco muy bien el lugar pero eso se debe a que casi no lo visito puesto que cuando me hieren, solo me curo y cuando no es así podemos ir con Deaton.  
Creo que el único hombre lobo que pasa mucho tiempo en el hospital de Beacon Hills, es Scott y eso porque su mamá trabaja aquí.  
-Disculpe, ¿Me podría decir dónde puedo pagar la factura de una resonancia magnética?- le pregunto a la enfermera que se encuentra en recepción.  
-Claro, sigue derecho por este pasillo hasta topar con pared y después giras a la izquierda y al final del pasillo vas a ver una puerta que dice pagaduría y aun lado esta una ventanilla, ahí es.  
-Gracias.  
El hospital de hecho es más grande de lo que pensé pero aun así no me costó trabajo dar con el lugar.  
-Hola buenos días- me saluda una mujer en cuanto me paro enfrente de la ventanilla.  
-Hola, vengo a pagar una resonancia pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no traigo el recibo y la verdad no puedo ir por el a mi casa porque ya no alcanzaría a llegar al trabajo, hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarme- le digo a la joven mientras le doy una de mis sonrisas coquetas.  
Siempre que les sonrió de esa forma a las chicas me salgo con la mía, es un talento que desde joven descubrí que tenía.  
Y por supuesto hoy no es la excepción, puesto que enseguida noto como su corazón se acelera y empieza a irradiar emoción.  
-Cla… claro, solo necesito el nombre de la persona a la que fue expedida la factura.  
La resonancia le fue hecha a Stiles pero él es menor de edad así que la factura debe estar al nombre de su papá.  
-Noah Stilinski.  
-Mmm… si aquí está, el monto a pagar es de tres mil quinientos dólares- me dice la chica después de buscar el nombre en la computadora.  
-¿Cómo va a pagar?  
-Con tarjeta.  
Salgo del hospital con tiempo más que suficiente para llegar con el sheriff.  
Mientras me estaciono frente a la comisaria recibo un mensaje de Stiles diciéndome que esta noche no podremos vernos porque él y Scott tienen que ayudar a Malia con la luna llena.  
Esto me enoja un poco, acaso no puede Scott manejar a Malia el solo, es más que obvio que mi prima siente aun algo por Stiles y el que pasen tiempo juntos no me agrada para nada.  
Decido dejar el tema por la paz. Me bajo de mi auto llevando conmigo el guante que Peter le quito a su atacante y entro a la comisaria, enseguida un oficial se me acerca y me pregunta en que me puede ayudar.  
-Busco al Sheriff Stilinski.  
-¿Y quién le digo que lo busca?- me pregunta el oficial con una mirada calculadora.  
No sé si son ideas mías, pero pareciera que el oficial me considera una amenaza como si fuera peligroso, lo cual es totalmente absurdo porque soy una persona muy tranquila… cuando no se meten conmigo, claro.  
-Oficial Parrish, yo me encargo.  
El que habla es el Sheriff, está parado en la puerta de su oficina y me hace una seña con la mano para que me acerque.  
-Pasa Derek, te estaba esperando- me dice una vez que esto en la puerta de su oficina.  
-Hola señor, le tengo nueva información sobre el sujeto que anoche mato al chico en la azotea del hospital- le digo mientras dejo el guante sobre su escritorio.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Al parecer es lo que el asesino utiliza para hablar, Peter logro quitárselo anoche cuando peleo con él.  
-¿Peter?  
-Sí, Peter.  
-¿Tu tío?  
-Sí él.  
-¿Y lo mato?  
-Apenas y logro salir vivo, creo que atraparlo será más difícil de lo que pensé.  
-Sigo sin entender cómo es que este sujeto no tiene boca- dice el sheriff mientras toma el guante y lo examina más de cerca.  
-Es decir, ¿Cómo le hace para comer?  
-Bueno, Peter no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar.  
-Estaba ocupado… peleando con un hacha clavada en el pecho.  
-Por cierto tengo el hacha en el maletero de mi auto, pero no pude captar ningún olor en ella, por lo que no puedo usarla para encontrar a este sujeto.  
-¿Y porque no la trajiste contigo?- me pregunta el papá de Stiles.  
-Bueno… como usted sabe durante un breve periodo de tiempo fui sospechoso de asesinato y aunque al final se comprobó mi inocencia, creo que no les inspiro mucha confianza a sus oficiales- le explico al sheriff recordando la actitud del oficial con el que me tope cuando llegue.  
-Por lo que entrar a la estación de policía con un hacha ensangrentada en la mano, no me pareció la mejor de las ideas.  
-De acuerdo, entiendo tu punto.  
-Tampoco creo que a nosotros nos sirva el hacha puesto que si usa guantes, no tendrá huellas y aunque las tuviera dudo mucho que en la base de datos de la policía tengamos registro de un asesino sin boca y que utilice un hacha.  
-Es más, ¿Hoy en día quien va corriendo por ahí con un hacha?  
-Yo llevaba una para la extracción de bombas caseras en Afganistán- el que responde la pregunta del sheriff es el oficial con el que hable en la entrada, el tal Parrish.  
-Era de uso militar exclusivamente, al igual que ese guante.  
-¿Sabes para que se usa?- lo cuestiona el Sheriff.  
-Este parece que fue modificado- le explica Parrish mientras se acerca al sheriff y examina el guante.  
En ese momento el Sheriff se me lanza una mirada que interpreto como que no está seguro si debemos contarle más al oficial Parrish.  
Antes de responderle al gesto me tomo un momento para olfatear al oficial, y no percibo nada sobrenatural en él, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa de lo sobrenatural y tampoco significa que podamos confiar en él.  
Al final asiento con la cabeza en dirección al oficial para indicarle al sheriff que por mi está bien, al final de cuentas es la única pista que tenemos.  
-¿Parrish a qué te refieres con que fue alterado?- le pregunta el sheriff.  
-Estoy hablando del teclado, no viene originalmente con el guante. Pero si se dan cuenta el teclado es inalámbrico por lo que necesita estar conectado a la red para funcionar, así que tal vez pueda obtener una dirección IP.  


     **Stiles:** Como era de esperarse Liam no estuvo muy feliz cuando se dio cuenta de que Kira lo engaño para llevarlo con nosotros. Lo que también era de esperarse es que no nos creyó cuando le contamos sobre lo sobrenatural, pero no hubo tiempo de debatir a profundidad sobre el tema puesto que empezó a transformarse y Scott y Kira tuvieron que llevárselo a muelle para encadenarlo.  
Desgraciadamente lo que no sabíamos es que Liam le dijo a su mejor amigo lo de la supuesta fiesta y este a su vez le dijo a todos los de primer año, y justo cuando Kira y Scott se llevaban a Liam varios autos empezaron a llegar a la casa del lago y Lydia tuvo que hacerse cargo de los novatos, haciendo una fiesta para entretenerlos.  
A mí me toco ayudar a Malia a encadenarse en el sótano y debido a que ahora mismo no soy su persona favorita, al principio se reúso un poco pero termino aceptando mi ayuda.  
Y no sé si es por el odio que siente Malia hacia mi o alguna otra razón pero esta noche ella está más violenta que de costumbre. Solo espero que Scott esté teniendo mejor suerte de la que yo estoy teniendo con Malia.  
-Stiles, vete por favor- me dice Malia mientras trata de alcanzarme con sus garras pero las cadenas en sus muñecas se lo impiden.  
-Está bien, odio las fiestas. Es ansiedad social.  
-¿Alguna vez has tenido un ataque de pánico?- le pregunto para distraerla.  
-Estoy teniendo uno ahora- me responde mientras me enseña sus colmillos.  
-Respira, ¿De acuerdo?, no voy a dejarte.  
-¿Y si te hago daño?  
-No vas a hacerlo- le respondo muy serio porque realmente no creo que sea capaz de herirme.  
-Pero yo quiero hacerte daño- me dice mientras trata de llegar a mí.  
-Veo tu cara y quiero desgarrarla, quiero arrancártela. Quiero sentir como tus huesos se rompen entre mis manos.  
-Sorprendentemente, no eres la primera persona que me dice algo como eso.  
-Malia no te voy a dejar.  
-Es un poco tarde para decir eso, ¿No crees?- me dice Malia mientras sigue luchando por liberarse.  
No me toma mucho tiempo saber a qué se refiere.  
-Estás hablando de lo que paso con Derek, ¿verdad?  
Malia no me responde simplemente me ruge en la cara e intenta desesperadamente llegar a mí.  
-Malia tenemos que hablar…  
-¡NO!, cállate no quiero oírte.  
-No, Malia necesito que me escuches, que entiendas… que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño ni jugar con tus sentimientos.  
-Pero lo hiciste Stiles, y duele…  
-Lo sé y enserio lo siento mucho.  
-¡Mientes!, ¿Cómo podrías saber lo que siento?  
-Porque yo también eh sufrido decepciones amorosas, ese día en la escuela cuando les conté a todos mi historia con Derek de cuando éramos niños y como él fue mi primer amor.  
-Malia lo que tú no sabes es que Derek no es la única persona a la que he amado, después de que olvidara lo vivido con Derek, me enamore de Lydia, y ella por supuesto me rechazo, sufrí por su rechazo como no te haces idea.  
-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?  
-Porque lo que trato de hacerte entender es que te vas a enamorar más de una vez en la vida, yo lo he vivido y cree me cuando te digo que será igual de alucinante y doloroso que la primera vez.  
De repente Malia deja de forcejear para liberarse, solo se queda con la cabeza agachada y respira entrecortadamente.  
-Duele… duele mucho Stiles- puedo notar el llanto en su voz.  
-Pero tienes razón, yo sé que con el tiempo pasara, sin embargo, no puedes culparme por odiarte un poco por lo sucedido, aunque también debo admitir que Derek y tú se ven felices juntos.  
-Enserio me da gusto que seas feliz, solo… necesito tiempo Stiles.  
-Todo el que necesites Malia, y recuerda que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.  
-Graci…  
Malia se calla a media frase y levanta la cabeza dejándome ver sus ojos resplandeciendo en azul a la par que suelta un rugido.  
-¡Stiles vete!  
Sin previo aviso Malia se lanza de nuevo contra mí, y lo hace con tal fuerza que alcanzo a escuchar el ruido de la cadena al romperse. En un acto reflejo me lanzo hacia atrás, solo para ver como las garras de Malia pasan frente a mi cara a escasos centímetros.  
-De acuerdo, Malia, sé que puedes escucharme.  
-Solo escucha mi voz.  
-Escúchame.  
Malia no me presta la más mínima atención, está forcejeando con la cadena en su otra mano intentando liberarse, para así poder llegar hasta mí.  
De repente se voltea hacia mí, en su cara puedo ver el miedo.  
-¡Corre!- me grita.  
-No voy a huir Malia.  
-Porque no creo que vayas a hacerme daño.  
-De hecho creo que temes hacerme daño por lo que le hiciste a tu familia- la mención de ese hecho hace que me volteé a ver, pero esta vez en su cara puedo ver solo tristeza.  
-Sé cómo es eso. Recuerdo todo lo que hice cuando estaba poseído.  
-Y lo peor de todo es recordar que me gustaba.  
-Porque me sentía poderoso, me sentí invencible.  
-Y lo más importante, me sentí en control.  
-Pero cuando pase por todo eso aprendí otra cosa…  
-El control está sobrevalorado.  
Aprovechando que Malia está calmada me acerco a ella y le quito el candado que sujeta la cadena a su muñeca.  
Malia no me ataca en cuanto queda libre, pero el sentimiento de felicidad solo me dura unos segundos antes de que Malia me tome de los hombros y me empotre contra la pared.  
Lo único que puedo hacer es soltar un quejido ronco y cierro los ojos a causa del dolor en mi espalda, sin embargo, el segundo golpe que yo esperaba sentir jamás llega. Entonces me animo a abrir los ojos y lo único que puedo ver es a Malia parada frente a mí, su respiración esta entrecortada, tiene la frente sudada pero lo que logra llamar mi atención es que no está transformada.  
-Lo lograste Malia, pudiste controlarte- le digo a la par que la abrazo.  
-Si… lo logre Stiles- me dice respondiéndome el abrazo.  


     **Derek:** El ayudante del sheriff si logro obtener una dirección IP del teclado en el guante y resulta ser que estuvo conectado a la red de la escuela donde estudian Stiles y Scott. Lo cual no me tiene muy contento, ya que significa que tal vez este sujeto estuvo en el instituto a la par que Stiles estaba en clases, por suerte no le paso nada a mi pareja.  
Como es noche la escuela está vacía o debería de estarlo.  
El sheriff entra a la escuela con su arma en una mano y una linterna en la otra, lo cual me desconcierta un poco, ya que no es seguro que el asesino este aquí.  
-Sabe, solo porque este sujeto se conecte al Wi-fi del instituto, no significa que todavía este aquí.  
-Cierto.  
-Pero he visto bastantes cosas en esta escuela como para querer llevar mi arma en la mano si entro aquí de noche.  
Debo admitir que el sheriff ahí tiene un buen punto.  
Los pasillos están vacíos y las luces estas apagadas por suerte las enormes ventanas que tiene la escuela proporcionan aunque sea un poco de visibilidad menos mal el sheriff trae su linterna así él puede ver bien, yo no lo necesito pues debido a ser un hombre lobo mi vista es bastante buena.  
-Sangre- en cuanto percibo el olor se lo hago saber al sheriff.  
-¿Dónde?  
-Por aquí.  
El aroma proviene de unas de los salones que están casi enfrente de las escaleras, en cuanto estamos cerca del salón veo una mancha de sangre en el suelo, la sangre sale de debajo de la puerta y se a cumulo en un charco en el suelo, aunque no escucho ningún latido adentro del salón, me pongo alerta por si debo pelear.  
Cuando tengo la mano en la chapa de la puerta y estoy por abrir, el sheriff pone su mano sobre la mía impidiéndome abrir.  
-Espera.  
-¿Qué sucede?- lo cuestiono.  
-Algo no me huele bien aquí.  
-Bueno, tal vez es la sangre- le digo a la par que asiento con la cabeza en dirección a la mancha de sangre en el piso.  
-No chico listo, me refiero a que mi intuición me dice que algo está mal.  
El sheriff hace que me aparte de la puerta y antes de abrir, ve adentro del salón por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, después de unos segundos abre la puerta solo unos centímetros.  
-Asómate y dime lo que ves.  
Como me lo ordena me acerco para poder ver adentro del salón. No sé qué es lo que el sheriff quiere que vea, pero supongo que es la pequeña caja negra que se encuentra enfrente de la puerta y tiene varios cables alrededor.  
-Es un explosivo- me dice el sheriff.  
-Una mina Claymore- le respondo después de leer lo que tiene escrito en el frente.  
En ese momento lo percibo, es un latido y se está acercando por detrás, solo tengo unos segundos para voltear cuando lo veo, es un sujeto vestido de negro y con un hacha en la mano, la cual está ondeando en la mano con la clara intención de lanzarla.  
-¡Agáchate!- es lo único que alcanzo a gritar antes de que el sujeto lance el hacha hacia nosotros.  
Lo más rápido que puedo tomo al sheriff de la cintura y lo lanzo al suelo junto conmigo, mientras vamos cayendo puedo ver como el hacha atraviesa el pasillo y se entierra justo donde hace unos segundos estaba la cabeza del papá de Stiles.  
Enseguida me levanto del suelo y me preparo para pelear, de reojo puedo ver como el sheriff sigue en el suelo, tal vez fui más rudo de lo necesario.  
El tipo ya tiene otra hacha en la mano y en cuanto estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él trata de enterármela en el pecho menos mal logro inclinarme hacia un costado esquivando el hacha, pero el sujeto vuelve a tratar de enterrarme el hacha esta vez en el estómago, vuelvo a esquivar el golpe, pero el tipo ya está de nuevo tratando de golpearme con su arma.  
En uno de sus ataques su mano queda justo al lado de mi cara así que lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca y con mi otra mano libre lo empujo por la espalda hacia los casilleros que están en los pasillos, aprovecho que un tengo su muñeca sujeta lo jalo con todas mis fuerzas y esta vez lo suelto de la muñeca y el sujeto sale volando y se estampa contra los casilleros del otro lado del pasillo.  
Más tarde el tirar al tipo, que este en levantarse, aprovechando que un se está poniendo de pie lo pateo con fuerza en el pecho volviéndolo a azotar contra los casilleros, enseguida el tipo alza su hacha para apuñalarme con ella, pero logro tomarlo del brazo antes de que lo baje y le lo doblo aplicándole una llave, logro que suelte el hacha, pero aún sigue forcejeando para liberarse así que le doy un rodillazo en el estómago, en cuanto puedo lo tomo del otro brazo y usando gran parte de mi fuerza de hombre lobo puedo poner sus dos manos tras su espalda inmovilizándolo.  
El tipo sigue luchando por liberarse, pero deja de hacerlo cuando el sheriff aparece enfrente de él y le apunta en la frente con su arma.  
-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio- en cuanto dice esto puedo notar como sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda alguna es papá de Stiles.  
-Todo lo que digas podrá y será usado en tu contra ante un tribunal- dicho esto baja el arma y se acerca a mí lado con sus esposas en la mano.  
-Tienes derecho a un abogado- le dice mientras lo esposa.  
-Sino te puedes permitir uno…  
Cuando percibo el aroma de Peter dejo de prestarle atención al sheriff y volteo a ver al final del pasillo donde aparece Peter y en cuanto nos ve empieza a emanar enojo, de repente corre hacia nosotros.  
-¡No, Peter no!  
Cuando noto que Peter no me hace caso tomo al sheriff de la chaqueta y lo jalo con fuerza hacia un costado del pasillo.  
El sheriff me ve enojado unos segundos antes de hablar.  
-¿Qué demonios…  
El papá de Stiles se calla abruptamente cuando ve lo que está haciendo Peter.  
Esta transformado y sobre el sujeto sin boca mientras con sus garras lo está atacando en la cara, más específicamente en donde debería tener su boca, le da un zarpazo tras otro desgarrándole la piel. Peter no se detiene hasta que el sujeto está muerto.  
Peter se levanta del cadáver y nos mira como si nada, el sheriff también se levanta del suelo y le apunta con su arma, Peter saca un pañuelo del bolso trasero de su pantalón y empieza a limpiarse las manos a la par que niega con la cabeza mientras ve retadoramente al sheriff.  
Como el sheriff no dice nada Peter se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela.  
-Peter ya no hacemos las cosas así, hemos aprendido otra forma mejor de hacerlo- le digo mientras se aleja.  
-Soy una criatura de costumbres- Peter no se molesta en voltear a verme cuando me contesta.  
Cuando Peter por fin abandona la escuela es cuando le prestó atención al sheriff, y es cuando me percato que la mano con la que sostiene el arma le está temblando.  
-¿Por qué lo hizo?- me pregunta mientras baja su arma.  
-Él lo ataco en mi departamento, y Peter no es de los que perdonan u olvidan.  


     **Stiles:** Nunca me había considerado un hombre con mucha suerte pero hoy fue la excepción ya que Lydia no nos mató por dejarla en una fiesta sola con cincuenta novatos.  
Otra cosa que prueba que hoy estoy de suerte es que Malia y yo pudimos solucionar las cosas entre nosotros.  
La fiesta termino ya noche razón por la cual estoy llegando a mi casa a las dos de la madrugada y tan cansado como si hubiera tenido entrenamiento de lacrosse.  
Al estacionarme veo que la patrulla de mi papá, tenía la esperanza de que aún no hubiera llegado, en fin.  
Cuando abro la puerta espero encontrarme a mi padre sentado en la sala esperándome, pero no es así, todas las luces están apagadas por lo que veo llego tan cansado del trabajo que de seguro ya debe estar durmiendo. Mi suerte parece aumentar más y más.  
Estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera quiero cenar, me voy directo al baño y me lavo los dientes. Es una lástima que no tenga mi propio baño en mi cuarto como mi papá.  
Cuando abro la puerta de mi cuarto lo último que espero encontrarme es a Derek acostado en mi cama, esta boca arriba con su mano izquierda atrás de la cabeza y la mano derecha descansa sobre su estómago, tiene los ojos cerrados así que creo que está dormido.  
Lo más silenciosamente que puedo entro a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta.  
-Hola- dice de repente Derek, sacándome un susto.  
-Hola, creí que estabas dormido- respondo mientras me siento en la cama y me saco los zapatos.  
Con un suspiro me dejo caer en la cama a un lado de Derek, en cuanto estoy a su lado Derek me pasa su mano derecho por los hombros y me acerca a él. Termino recostado sobre su pecho.  
-¿Día difícil?- me pregunta para después darme un beso en la cabeza.  
-Algo, ayude a Malia con la luna llena y Scott ayudo a su nuevo beta a sobrellevar su primer cambio.  
-¿A su beta?  
Demonios, se me olvidaba que Derek no sabe sobre Liam.  
-No te lo había contado porque no tuve oportunidad, pero Scott mordió a un chico de la escuela la niche que el tipo sin boca mato al wendigo en la azotea del hospital.  
-Ya decía yo que había percibido el aroma de otra persona en la azotea, ¿Y tu papá lo sabe?  
-No, pero pienso decírselo los más pronto posible, mañana tal vez.  
-Y tú, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?  
-Ayude a tu papá a encontrar al tipo sin boca que mato al wendigo y que ataco a Peter en mi apartamento ayer en la noche, el cual digo que yo era el siguiente.  
-¡Espera!, ¿Cómo que el siguiente?  
Intento levantarme para poder verlo a la cara, pero Derek me lo impide envolviéndome con sus brazos y dejándome inmóvil sobre su pecho.  
-Tranquilo cielo, estoy bien.  
-Además tu papá y yo logramos encontrar al mudo y atraparlo.  
-Genial, ahora podemos preguntarle porque mata personas.  
-Me temo que no será posible ya que Peter lo mato antes de que pudiéramos interrogarlo.  
-¡Espera!, ¿Qué?- intento levantarme otra vez, pero Derek vuelve a jalarme hacia su pecho.  
-En la mañana te lo cuento todo, ahora duerme un poco en unas horas tienes que ir a la escuela.  
-Imposible, necesito saberlo ahora no poder dormir si…  
La boca de Derek sobre la mía me impide seguir hablando.  
-Duerme Stiles, en la mañana te cuento todo- me dice después de romper el beso.  
-De acuerdo.  
Me acomodo sobre el pecho de mi pareja y cierro los ojos para tratar de dormir, pero pasa un minuto entero y no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño.  
-No, en definitiva, no puedo dormir.  
Escucho como Derek suelta un suspiro de resignación y lo siguiente que sé, es que Derek invirtió nuestras posiciones en la cama y ahora yo estoy boca arriba y él se encuentra sobre mí, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, y no sé si inconsciente mente o no, pero abrí las piernas dejando que Derek se coloque entre ellas, los cual provoca que pueda sentir su pene sobre el mío y aunque llevamos pantalones los dos, juraría que no es así.  
-Bien, ya que no puedes dormir, ¿Qué propones que hagamos para pasar el tiempo?- me pregunta Derek al oído con voz baja y seductora, enviando un escalofrió por toda mi columna vertebral.  
-Se… se me ocurren un par de cosas.  
Derek me está viendo directamente a los ojos como si tratara de ver a través de mi alma o como si ya estuviera haciéndolo y le gustara lo que ve.  
Sin decir una palabra se inclina lentamente y me besa otra vez, noto sus labios suaves contra los míos, el beso es lento pero lleno de pasión.  



	18. Chapter 18

# Dieciocho


End file.
